Whispers of the Past
by Anazuma
Summary: Raem's defeat has passed from living memory.  But now it shall fade from history as the miasma returns and caravans once again begin to travel.  Disclaimer:  I do not own Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles.
1. Look Into the Fire

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY: CRYSTAL CHRONICLES. The game is property of Nintendo and other respective owners.

Changes/notes/etc.(this is kind of long, but read it please otherwise you may be confused later on) :

Firstly, this is taking place AFTER the caravan from Tipa has defeated Raem. 5 years after for the actual prologue, then some dozen after that for the rest of it. Who's Raem? Go finish the game before reading this. If you haven't even played FFCC, then go buy/rent a copy and play it. It's fun. Anyways, this story contains SPOILERS.

Secondly, if you haven't already, go and read Dark Amphithere's Fan Fiction of FFCC. Seriously. Go do it. Right now. Stop reading this author's note and go. Then come and read mine. His is an excellently done story. I SAID GO AND READ IT! SHEESH, DO IT ALREADY! Oh, you already have? Okay, read on. (However I have this mild amount of annoyance after having read it since I had to scrap a few scenes, because they were too similar to his story... And I don't want this to be a repeat of his story, so...)

Thridly... Wait, what is my third thing? Right, I'm assuming you know something about FFCC when I begin this. At least, know about the general universe it takes place in. However, here are a few changes I'm throwing in, to make it possible.

For the sake of people actually being worried about dying, NO life spells. However, phoenix down do still exist. They are just rare. As in, maybe one will pop up throughout the entire story. And it will only work if they are recently dead, i.e. maybe ten minutes at most.

Spell Fusion – Not having it in this. Instead each person is able to cast up to a certain level of magic. As for holy, it's at the level of the basic spells (blizzard, cure, fire, thunder).

Magicite – exists, but is rare, and allows a person to cast spells who normally can't. That's right, only some people can cast certain kinds of magic normally. And yes, yukes are the most skilled at casting. Go figure. However, others ARE able to cast magic as well. It's just not as common.

I will not be forcing characters to stick to the weapons you can normally use in the game. It just seems odd to me that EVERYONE from a race likes that kind of weapon. So, there are going to be a variety of weapons.

Character appearances – if you want to imagine someone as one of the designs from the game, go for it. I will base characters on those designs, but, no, not everyone is going to follow one of the four options for appearance. Two of the characters will deviate completely from any design, due to reasons which shall be revealed later in the story.

Fourth in line is, expect cliff hangers. I AM evil like that (BTW, you all lost The Game), but I will try and update as often as I can, and not leave you hanging for a month at a time (assuming anyone bothers to read this).

Fifth (final) I have a lot of scenes planned out already, actually. And some typed up. So really, it's just a matter of throwing in the not-so-exciting stuff. So some chapters will have tiny gaps between when I post them, and some will have rather large gaps. Also, I will being paying more attention to some characters than others, because they are a bit more interesting. Not everyone has demons in their past. Well, not all the demons are that bad at least. And also... Some authors are willing to include suggestions/ideas from their readers in their stories. I'm one of them. However, like I said, I do have a decent amount of stuff planned out, so... Oh, and also, I may include an author's question. The first so and so people who answer it right can have a plot related question answered. (Yes, I know Dark Amphithere did that a few times. I like the idea a lot, so I'm throwing it in, alright?) Hm, that's about it I think. On with the prologue.

Okay, this is the first story I'm tossing onto fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it. (Yes, I know, what people hope for isn't often what they get. But still, I hope you enjoy it).

* * *

Children gathered around the fire by a giant crystal which was glowing dimly. A young man was sitting, staring into the fire, a dark hood pulled up over his grey hair. When he looked up his eyes reflected the dancing orange flames. "So, you've all come to hear the story, hm? I tell it once a year when heroes returned to our small town. Fate seems to have given them to us often. This tale is a long one, so do not expect it to finished in one night. I will tell you more tomorrow, and the day after if I must. Now, look into the fire and let your mind wander back through the years, to a time when miasma had faded from the world, when it was just a bitter memory. Imagine a single curious clavat walking across the great, abandoned plains, towards the place known as the abyss, searching for certainty that peace would last..."

* * *

Eyai was worried. He just couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to go terribly wrong. He walked across the empty land, eyes taking in all the details. It had been five years since the defeat of Raem had faded from living memory. And that was what was bothering him.

The Clavat walked along the great plain. He needed to make sure that the meteor parasite hadn't just become dormant in its defeat. He was walking towards the abyss, hoping to find answers. But suddenly he no longer needed to keep walking. A shooting star passed overhead, growing brighter by the second. Eyai watched in horror as it crashed into the abyss, far away. "Another. No, I can't rush to conclusions just yet. But it still seems likely..."

Suddenly his fears were confirmed. A boiling purple wave was coming towards him. He had never seen it in his life, but he knew without a doubt what it was. "Miasma. Oh no."

_But we don't have that much to worry about. We know how to defeat the parasite and Raem, from the caravanners who have before us. And we know how to get the fifth element. So really when people realise what happens we'll all be fine._

_After all, the fifth element is hidden at... At..._ Eyai's eyes flew open wide. "Raem's already feeding off memories!"

_Damn. He'll try and eliminate the memories of those who know anything about the fifth element, and his defeat. No. Even worse. He'll eliminate all memories of a golden age. He'll make everyone think that nothing has ever changed. He'll make it seem like caravans have been going out for years. And he'll make sure all the written history which says otherwise will vanish. He may even move the fifth element, if that's possible, to another location. So we can't find it, because rumours will be wrong._

_You have a quick mind, Clavat. A pity your body is not as swift to escape the miasma._

Eyai saw the massive creature fly past him, moving with unbelievable speed. And the miasma following. Eyai felt it burning his skin as he touched it. And suddenly his lungs felt like they were on fire as he was forced to inhale. He collapsed, purple mist swirling about him. _Why does this have to happen...? Why does this happen now? Damn it... _Eyai watched as a black leather bound book was swept away with the swirling tide of the miasma. Eyai smiled slightly. _You may remove almost all the written history from the world, but someday someone will find that book. And if they're smart enough, you won't live long, Raem._

* * *

Ooh, scary. So, the miasma has returned and no one will know that it was ever gone... See, I needed an original idea, since a fair few people have written stories about Raem's defeat. And the author's question is: Will Eyai appear again, and what part will he play? And secondly, who is the mysterious storyteller at the start of the chapter? Get one of these right 9or close enough to it) and win a sneak peek at the plot. (Of course I do this assuming someone is actually reading this). And please, do not post the answers to the questions in a review, if you bother to write one. Because if you are right and a bunch of people send in the answer... Yeah, no one gets the prize. I already said I'm evil, didn't I?


	2. The Beginning

SECOND CHAPTER IS UP! YES! Sorry about that. I got excited. So this time we actually meet everyone! Yay! So, once again I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY: CRYSTAL CHRONICLES. Just thought I'd throw that out there. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Silver eyes flickered in the light of dawn, as a figure wearing gray robes looked around at the cart. No one was there. He hopped up onto the seat in the front, then after a quick motion he lay back, settling down to wait for the other members. _I suppose they'll be along shortly. I wonder what they'll all be like._

* * *

"Be careful out there, you hear?"

The lilty laughed, his light armour flickering in the bright sunlight. "Be careful? How long have you known me dad, sixteen and a half years now?"

"All the same Verron, I don't want to see you injured or worse."

Verron picked up his pack, carefully strapped his quiver to his belt, and shouldered his bow. "Just make sure you don't wake up mom when you go back inside. I couldn't stand her crying."

Verron's father shuddered. "I love her but... Neither can I, really. Good luck. And take this." His father handed him a small pouch of money. Verron smiled his thanks and quickly left, to hear his father call after him. "If you find anything worth looking at, tell me, hm?"

* * *

"Sena, should you be going now?"

The selkie who was being addressed had medium length, straight blonde hair and sharp blue eyes. "I suppose I should." She pushed herself off the front step of her and her father's house.

"Sena... Please be careful." Sena nodded. She knew what her father meant.

"I will. Bye." Sena picked up her racket and headed towards the town entrance.

* * *

A tall yuke knelt down in front of his younger brother. He wore clothes which were slightly more flamboyant than most yukes, courtesy of his parents (and some work of his own). His helm was long, shaped like a dragon's head, with a pair of horns sweeping backwards. "Be good while I am gone."

"I'll look after mom and dad for you! Don't worry, I'll help them with making clothes and stuff as well! I'll-!"

"Calm down soon, I hope. You will be fine, I can tell. Goodbye, Noram."

"Bye Retalm!"

Retalm waved to his parents and then turned and left, standing tall and proud.

* * *

A clavat closed the door silently behind her. She didn't want her parents seeing her off. She jumped as someone called to her. "So, ready to head out now, Iris?"

"Hush. My family is still sleeping." She brushed a strand of short brown hair from her eyes. "What about you, Kevin?"

He shrugged, shield shifting position on his back. He tapped his rapier lightly. "Well, I said my goodbyes. My parents are farmers, right? They're up early." His blonde hair was messy as if he had gotten out of bed and not bothered to arrange it or even look in a mirror. Iris had assumed he was that way when they first met, but she later learned he liked the way it looked. Plus, as he put it, "I don't have to spend time worrying about crap like that."

"Come on, let's go." Iris carefully put her sword in the sheathe she wore on her back.

* * *

Ferrama coughed nervously. She had said her goodbyes to her parent's already, and was carrying a stout wooden staff her mother and father had bought for her. This was going to be an interesting journey, to say the least. She ran a feathered hand across her smooth, circular helm. Well, she would just hope for and do her best.

They found a lilty leaning against the caravan cart, waiting for them. Her elegant red armour clashed with the dark black, single bladed axe she impatiently tossed from hand to hand. Ferrama was the first to arrive, shortly followed by Sena, both clavats, Retalm, and then Verron. Her sharp eyes took in the entire group, then she spoke bluntly. "Where's the other one got to? I thought we were supposed to be here early."

"And thus I was here rather early. Sorry you didn't bother to notice me." The voice that spoke was calm and quiet, but at the same time had a slight mischievous ring to it. Everyone looked up as the eighth member of their caravan dropped from the roof of the cart. His long, dark grey hair reached down to his shoulder at the back and sides, but was cut enough that his bangs didn't get in his curious eyes too much. Bright silver in colour, they seemed to give off a slight light of their own. A small smile was etched on his pale face. "Well, may I introduce myself? I'm Anemos."

Both the lilties looked rather surprised, Sena jumped slightly, and both clavats also stared in surprise. Only the two yukes seemed to be unaffected by Anemos's somewhat dramatic entrance. Then again it was kind of hard to tell what they were thinking. Anemos's grin widened slightly. "Oh come on, I'm not planning to kill any of you. Anyways, what are your names? Seeing as this might get you all to stop staring at me." Everyone hastily looked away. Anemos laughed softly.

Kevin tapped his rapier's hilt. "My name is Kevin. It seems that I may have some competition."

"As trouble maker?"

Kevin nodded at Anemos's question. "You bet."

The lilty who had been tossing her axe around before put it in a sheathe attached to her belt. "My name is Ria." She glanced at Verron. _Thank god another lilty is coming. I don`t think I could stand putting up with the rest of them without going crazy._

Verron bowed his head, his voice not nearly as blunt as the one who had spoken before him. "I'm Verron." He took a quick glance at Anemos. "Fortunately for everyone, I am not going to be competing against those two."

Ferrama introduced herself next. "Well, my name is Ferrama, but please call me Ferra. It is a pleasure to meet you all. I've heard of or seen most of you, though I know one or two better than the rest, like Retalm."

Retalm shrugged. "Some people here are bound to know each other, right?"

Kevin nudged Iris lightly. "Come on, they won't bite you, Iris."

She shook her head and laughed. "I know, I was just being polite and waiting. I know Kevin fairly well, but I hope I can get know everyone as well."

Sena was the last to speak. "My name is Sena. And, seeing as everyone has already said everything that I might have said..."

Ria glance at her and Anemos. "Don't selkies normally have two names?"

Sena nodded. "Yes, but don't ask me about mine."

"As for me..." Anemos shrugged. "I'll have to ask my parents what they were thinking. Anyways, I think it is late enough to leave, right? So let's get moving."

Ria sat up in the front of the caravan, keeping it on course, talking to Verron as she did. She had met him a few times, but they never had talked much. She was surprised to find that his parents were alchemists. Verron shrugged self consciously when she remarked it was an odd profession for lilties.

* * *

Ferra and Retalm, being old friends, were talking with Kevin and Iris, who also knew each other. Sena also joined in the discussion. All five walked side by side, talking about what they thought the journey would be like, how hard it would be.

Anemos walked slightly off from everyone else, eyes darting around, watching the road for signs of danger, for any potential threat. He was the first to notice another caravan drawing close. The driver of the second caravan hopped down from his position, black armour well polished. The lilty had left his spear on the cart, but he saluted as Tipa's caravan drew close. "So, I heard rumours the old caravan from Tipa was retiring. It's nice to see some new faces out adventuring."

Anemos smiled slightly. "Why is the caravan from Alfitaria here, of all places? I would call you by name, but, seeing as I don't know it, I can only offer my own, which is Anemos."

One of the lilties who had been walking alongside the papaopamus that pulled cart laughed. "Not only silver eyes, but a silver tongue as well."

"Hush, Ran. My name is Sol Racht, after my great grandfather, who also travelled in a caravan. As for what we are doing, we just visited the goblin wall, and have some supplies to purchase, so we are headed for Tipa."

"So I suppose we won't be going there this year. Have you heard any... rumours about the place?"

"Rumours? No, why?"

Anemos turned away. "I've heard some... _things_ about what is hidden in the goblin stronghold. And I... I'm glad that no one encountered what I've heard about."

Sol Racht looked up at Anemos curiously. "The Goblin King was not protecting the tree, so perhaps he was working on these things?"

Anemos shook his head. "No, he wouldn't have anything to do with it. I think, at least. But then again, they could just be rumours..."

Sol Racht shrugged. "I cannot say, for I haven't seen anything odd. If you will excuse us." He and the rest of the caravan from Alfitaria continued on their way, and the Tipa caravan also began to move again.

Sena broke into a quick trot for a few seconds to catch up to Anemos. "Hey, what were the 'rumours' that you were talking about?"

"A monster which can cause irrational panic if you look at it. I've heard increasing numbers of reports of such a thing, but it's always one witness, and also, any monster can evoke terror. But to me it seems there are too many sightings for it to be mere coincidence. I just hope we don't end up encountering it..."

* * *

The fire crackled softly that night as the new caravanners sat down around it, no one speaking, but focusing on their meals. Anemos was the first one to break the silence. "So, is it my job to break up awkward situations now? Why don't we each tell everyone a little bit about ourselves? Both socially, and also, in terms of our skills in combat."

Verron picked up his bow. "Give me a target."

"Can you see that branch lying on the ground? It's dark, and rather far away, so I could pick..." Iris stopped speaking as an arrow sent the piece of wood spiralling across the ground. Verron placed a hand against his quiver, and the arrow reappeared there.

"My parents made these. They works as alchemists. My dad says that knowing how the world works keeps you in it a while longer, and I agree with him. And I'm in this caravan because I think a good adventure will be nice."

Sena saw everyone else nodding. _Yes, that is true, but there's some other reason he's here..._ Ria winked at Verron. "We've got two people here for adventure. I know you saw the axe I use, but I also have a shield. Those can come in handy, y'know. My parents are both blacksmiths."

"Go figure." Kevin grinned cockily. "Well, my parents are farmers, so I guess you could say go figure to me as well. And you don't have two, but three people looking for a bit of adventure."

"Make that four." Sena winked at everyone. "Don't worry, I'll pull my weight, and I won't steal anything. I hate that stereotype. My father is a merchant."

Ferra shrugged her shoulders. "Verron's father also helped make some special wheels for the mill my family runs, so that they will remain in motion constantly, and not harm anyone. Thus, my family pursues a rather scholarly life. As for fighting... My skill lies more so in magic."

Retalm bowed his helmed head. "Mine as well, though I do have a good knowledge of monsters which may be helpful. I was suggested to go along, so I did. And my family make clothes. Ria knows that, I believe."

"Well, they're damn good tailors." Ria shrugged off the fact that she knew the yukes.

Iris smiled slightly at that. "My family run the ranch, but I also have a mind for adventuring, and keeping Kevin from killing himself." Kevin made a face at her.

Anemos's eyes twinkled with amusement. "So he's that reckless or stupid, hm?" Kevin frowned at Anemos, who ignored it. "Well, I notice everyone is rather confident about their skills. I will be honest and say that it is most likely that almost everyone here is more skilled with weapons than I am. However, I am a quick thinker, so perhaps that will help us out of tight spots. Besides, I prefer to fight with my mind than a blade if I can."

"What about your family?" Sena enquired curiously.

Anemos's silver eyes suddenly became vacant of emotions. "They're dead."

"Oh... I... Sorry."

"Don't worry. Makes sense someone would ask. And as for what I do for a living... Well, it can be dangerous, but I get by. And, like Sena said, no, it is not stealing." Ria closed her mouth. "Now, another more practical matter. We need to set up watches in case of trouble. Two hours means four watches total. I'll take the first and final watches."

"Two?"

Anemos shrugged. "I don't really sleep much."

Sena volunteered to take the second, and Verron the third. As everyone settled down to sleep Anemos began humming a soft, peaceful tune. The notes truck a familiar chord in Ferra's mind. _That's an old yuke lullaby. How does he know that?_ She dismissed it. Anemos seemed like the kind of person who would know things like that.

Sena was shaken gently awake by Anemos. "Your turn."

"Okay. Hey, Anemos, why are you part of this caravan? You never mentioned it."

Anemos smiled mysteriously. "Oh, I have my reasons. The safety of a village is a good enough one for me though. Although, Verron wasn't completely truthful. He left out a reason, I can tell that much."

"You noticed as well?"

"Yes. I understand things very well, so I can often guess when someone lies. Anyways, goodnight."

* * *

Okay, please rate/review. I mean, come on, it's maybe a minute to type a quick one, and maybe five minutes to type a longer one. (I know I've already had a few people read this, so yay!) And this is the first day it's been up. Wow. Didn't expect people to read it so soon.

So what're your first impressions of the characters? I haven't done much about them yet, I know. Some personalities take more time to show than others.

Hope you like it so far.


	3. The Beautiful Path by the Stream

Okay, here is the third chapter. Wow, three chapters in two days. Then again, I am on a break this week, so...

Ah, the River Belle Path. The first dungeon you go to in the game (well, theoretically – you can go to the Mushroom Forest or the Mines of Cathuriges first). And it has the hardest boss in the game. The Giant Crab. It is actually a challenging boss when you fight it the third time. (Stupid super fast Thundaga casting)

And has anyone else gotten tired of the goblin's annoying "hrak" when they attack you? Because I have.

Alright, so, I don't have much else to say, so... Yeah, here's the chapter.

* * *

Kevin covered his eyes with a hand to ward off the bright sunlight. A teasing voice called out to him. "Aw, can't stand a bit of light?"

Kevin grumbled and slowly opened his eyes to see Anemos tossing a handful of dirt on the embers of the fire. "What time is it?"

"An hour or so after dawn. No one else is awake yet. Though that'll change soon."

"Hm. I suppose. Hey, what's that smell?"

Anemos passed Kevin a piece of bread. "I did a little cooking while on my watch."

Kevin bit into it and found to his surprise that Anemos had packed the center with lightly toasted fruit. "So, you're planning on making some more food again, right?"

"I suppose I could. Supposing other people like my cooking as well."

Kevin shrugged. "I have a feeling they will. So, the River Belle Path."

"It is supposed to be a very beautiful place. But monsters make it their home."

"Yes, indeed they do." Kevin jumped as Retalm's calm voice came from behind him. "Sorry to startle you."

Kevin placed a hand to his chest. "Never do that again."

"I said I am sorry."

"Yeah, but what kinds of monsters are there?"

Kevin jumped a second time. "Okay, this is getting ridiculous! Everyone wake up so you don't end up startling me again!" Sena laughed at his expression of frustration.

After several minutes and an occasional surly look at Kevin, everyone was enjoying Anemos's breakfast. Anemos noticed that most of the members were glancing at the yukes. _Of course. No one here knows what a yuke actually looks like under their helmet._ He walked up to the cart and pulled a map out. "Here, everyone take a look at this." Anemos began pointing out the River Belle Path, and where they would go afterwards, explaining what he knew about each place. A small argument began, but was interrupted by a triumphant laugh.

Everyone turned to Anemos in confusion. He was grinning happily. "I must admit, I didn't quite picture yukes to look the way they do."

Several seconds of confusion later Iris smacked her head. "You distracted us to prevent us from looking at them and bugging them, so they would eat and you could see what they looked like."

Anemos jumped away as Retalm made to grab him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Ria rolled her eyes. _Honestly._

After calm was restored and everyone had packed up the caravan began to move towards the seemingly peaceful riverside path.

* * *

Everyone pulled their weapons from the cart, carefully looking around at them. A light, fresh breeze blew in their faces, its noise mingling with the running of the river. Retalm twirled his hammer in a quick circle. Ferra tapped her staff against the ground. Verron strung his bow. Iris fidgeted with her round shield and sword. Kevin stayed eerily still, one hand around his rapier, the other on holding a diamond shaped shield, knife like protrusions at the corners. Sena gently swung her paddle back and forth. The edges of the weapon had been sharpened. Ria tapped her axe against her shield once. Anemos put down the chalice, a spear with a blade in the shape of a dragon's upper head tied to his back by two long, red, ribbon like strings which were attached just below the weapon's blade. They were each almost as long as the spear handle. "Retalm, you or Ferra should carry the chalice. You both use magic, so I think it would be best if one of us, who use close combat weapons, isn't carrying it. Since if we get into a fight you can drop it and not have to run forwards to help."

Retalm nodded and picked up the chalice. "Alright."

Not very far in a trio of goblins stood in front of a bridge, talking to each other. They drew cutlasses at the caravanners approach. "Hrak. Intruders. Do not come closer, or you will die."

Kevin was about to say something when one collapsed, an arrow lodged in his throat. The two goblins glared at Verron. "Coward, attacking with arrows! We will kill you!"

Ria smashed aside one of the red skinned creatures blades, her axe making quick work of him. The third met his end at the point of Kevin's rapier. Sena bent over and picked up a large, oddly shaped stone the goblin had been carrying in one hand. Anemos took it from her. "A key to the gate." He carefully placed it in a slot in the stone pedestal which was positioned beside the gate. The gate creaked open slowly. "Goblins can be cunning, but they aren't the smartest of creatures."

"Anemos, move!" Anemos jumped aside as flames burst into existence where he had been standing a second before. A red creature with a spiky back was grinning evilly at him. Ferra cast a blizzard spell, but it hopped away, out of the chalice's barrier. "Hedgehog Pie." It seemed to be laughing, hopping away whenever Retalm moved the chalice close enough for someone to reach it.

"Let's just leave it. It doesn't really pose a threat to us."

Ria gave him an odd look. "But it almost set you on fire."

Anemos spun and threw his spear. He yanked it back by one of the ribbons as the monster faded to miasma. "Sorry, it's not dangerous to us now. Those things can understand words. So all I had to do was lure it close enough to catch it off guard."

Sena muttered to Iris as they walked across a wooden bridge, over the stream. "Talk about planning ahead." Sena nodded.

Six goblins were waiting for them at the next gate. One of them was much larger than the others. A chieftain. He stepped forwards, wicked blade held high. "We do not have to fight. You can surrender and your lives will be spared."

Sena rolled away as she heard a swishing sound behind her. Two more goblins had snuck up from behind. "So much for us being spared." She jumped away again, the sharpened edge of her weapon killing one of the goblins. The second she knocked into the water with an aura blast. By that time three of the six gatekeepers had been killed by Ria, Iris, and Kevin. Verron managed to injure two before a the chieftain kicked him backwards, sending him skidding across the ground. His triumph was short lived as a blast of lightning and a sphere of flames enveloped him. He dropped to his knees. "You... must not pass." He slammed his blade down, breaking the stone key he carried before keeling over. Anemos blocked blows from the remaining two goblins. "Hey, a little help here?"

Ferra froze one of the monsters in place, while Ria killed the final one. "That enough help, Selkie?"

"I think so." Anemos lifted Verron up. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Those boots they wear are hard."

Retalm picked up the broken pieces of the key. "What do we do about this? I can tell you right now that it will not fit in the lock, or, the lock will not accept it at least."

"Well, there is another path." Sena motioned to the gravelly shore beside the river. "We could probably find someplace where we could climb up the hill and then down again. It's too steep to climb here."

Retalm picked up the chalice again and followed Sena. She stopped and knelt behind a bush. "Two hedgehog pies up ahead."

Verron sighted along his arrow. "I can kill one. The Yukes can take down the other." A fired arrow and two blizzard spells later and the way was clear. They continued up a narrow path, hemmed in by foliage on one side and a rocky cliff on the other. Sena called for everyone to stop again.

"There are two goblins up ahead."

Anemos put a hand on Verron's shoulder. "Let me deal with them." He walked into view of the two, who both hastily picked up their blades.

"Stand back or die."

"Yes, yes, you aren't strong enough to kill us."

Anemos shrugged. "Maybe not. But there are several others with me. If you stand aside there won't be a need for anyone to be hurt. You could leave this place and no one would be the wiser."

The two exchanged glances. "No. We must hold our post or else."

"Or else..?"

"The goblin king will be very angry."

"Would he even know?"

"Well, were could we go to? We would have to leave this place. And the only safe place is the Goblin Wall."

"No. You could an live by the ocean. There are a lot of caves there, and plenty of food. You wouldn't have to fight any more."

The two looked hesitantly at one another. "I... I don't know... If the king found out..."

The other smacked him on the head. "How would he find out? Alright, we're leaving." They quickly ran past Anemos, heading towards the exit of the River Belle Path.

"Those two didn't want to fight, unlike the rest. So I took a chance at trying to prevent more bloodshed."

Ria shook her head. "Monsters are monsters. You can't trust them."

"I could say Lilties are Lilties, and that they always have bad tempers, but Verron has so far proved that false. Sometimes monsters are not necessarily evil. Come on, we should keep moving."

Sena ran ahead again, and came back smiling. "Well, I have good news. There's a slope downwards which isn't too steep, so we can slide down it."

A harsh screech stopped anyone from commenting. A massive monster landed in the middle of the group, knocking them backwards. Anemos pushed himself up and scrambled away from vicious talons. A large, hawk life beak, hungry eyes, powerful wings, and a black pelt, hind legs like a lion's, told him the creature was a griffin. It swung its taloned foot at him again and Anemos was forced to use his spear to block the blow. He was sent rolling from the force of the blow. Iris lashed out with her sword as its beak snapped shut near her face. She managed to give it a nasty cut along the side of its head. The griffin slammed its wings downwards, taking flight. A ball of hardened air dented the landscape as Verron and Ria jumped away. And then the creature came crashing to earth. Ferra's gravity spell had done the trick.

Ferra was thrown through the air by a vicious retaliatory swipe of the monster's tail. Kevin stabbed his rapier between the monster's ribs, blocking another attack from the creature with his shield. Ria ran forward, her axe making a curious sound as it dented the griffin's beak. She was also shoved backwards, a nasty cut along her leg. Verron had an arrow on his bow, but no one was allowing him to get a clear shot. Then the griffin became encased in a massive block of ice. Retalm lower his hand. "Everyone back away so Verron can hit it without one of us being injured."

Verron's shot killed it as the griffin struggled to break free of the ice.

Ferra made Ria sit down and began healing her injured leg. Anemos passed Kevin's rapier back to him. "That was one creature I wouldn't want to fight again."

Sena sighed. "You really ought to pay more attention to what is going on around you. There was also another of those stupid hedgehog pies. I took care of it."

Anemos shrugged. "Well you were able to deal with it fine, right? However, you should let Retalm take care of that burn."

Sena clenched her hand. "It caught me off guard." Retalm carefully healed the injury.

Kevin placed his shield and weapon on the ground. "I don't know about you, but I'm all for taking a break."

Iris smiled in relief and sat down beside him. "I could use one as well."

* * *

Verron nodded and placed a hand on his quiver, calling the arrows back into it. Ria kept walking around, stretching her leg. Anemos closed his eyes and leaned against a tree, breathing slowly. Retalm took a seat beside Ferra, discussing different spells. Sena climbed the tree Anemos was leaning against. She hopped down excitedly. "I can see the myrrh tree! There's a weird stone arch before a waterfall, and before that there's a broken bridge, but we should be able to get across easily. And there's only a few goblins between here and the tree."

"Goblins are still dangerous."

"I know, but we're closer than we thought."

Kevin stood up and helped Iris to her feet. "Fine, let's go then."

Anemos carried the chalice to the edge of the steep hill. "More like a cliff..." He muttered to himself. "Alright, I'll go down first, then you can drop the chalice to me and come after." Before anyone could protest he was skidding down the hill, using his spear blade to occasionally check his descent. He turned and caught the chalice. A minute later everyone was beside him. Anemos passed the chalice to Retalm. When he took a step forward several raccoon like creatures popped out of the ground in front of them. "Mus."

Kevin laughed. "How terrifying. These things can't be that dangerous."

Sena nodded and the two leapt forward, striking out at the monsters. Verron shot one, and then the remaining four attacked the two front runners. After that there were only two left, both who ran backwards, but Kevin and Sena had changed their opinions of the little creatures. Retalm and Ferra healed the deep bite that Kevin had received, as well as three slash marks across Sena's stomach. Anemos waited until the last two ran in again before striking out with his spear. Ria missed the second, but Iris caught it on her blade.

Anemos offered Sena his hand and pulled her up. "Can't be that dangerous, huh? If you didn't notice they have claws like daggers."

Sena frowned. "Alright, I made a mistake. So what?"

"So... Be more careful. We don't need someone getting badly hurt."

Nothing hindered their progress across the old broken bridge except for the bad footing, though Anemos and Sena crossed it as if it was a wide road. Retalm fared the worst. "I can't swim, alright?"

A small, empty field greeted them once they had made their way off the river bank. "I thought you said there were goblins?"

Sena shrugged at Ferra's question. "There were. Maybe they found their dead friends and left."

Another (intact this time) bridge, and a short walk along the riverbank and they were at the waterfall Sena had seen. Retalm placed the chalice on the ground. Ria turned to him. "Shouldn't we get the myrrh?"

"Something so valuable doesn't exist without being guarded."

"But no one is around! Come on, let's-" Verron grabbed her and pulled her backwards as a massive crab leapt from behind the waterfall, hundreds of droplets which slowly ran down from its thick carapace reflecting the sunlight. Ria let out a breath of relief. "Thanks."_ Had I taken a step further.._

A mocking call echoed out. "The guardian does not fight alone."

Kevin swore when he saw the goblins standing in the arch of stone. Anemos was much more calm. "Retalm, Ferra, block the entrance with some ice." As soon as the entrance was frozen solid the goblins began bashing their weapons against it, cracking pieces off. The crab scuttled closer, but backed away as Sena sent an aura blast at it. Anemos looked around at where the chalice's barrier covered to. "Retalm, you and Ferra keep reinforcing the wall of ice. The rest of us will take care of the crab as quickly as we can."

The crab swung a scythe like claw at Kevin, who blocked it with his shield, digging his feet into the ground and pushing against it. Ria ran to help him, While Sena rolled away as the monster slammed its massive, club like appendage down at her. Verron fired an arrow off, but it bounced of the crab's hard armour. "Damn. Anemos, the goblins are hacking at the ice rather fast!"

Anemos glanced behind him. "Alright, go help them. Keep the goblins' heads down. We'll handle this."

Verron ran over to the yukes, firing an arrow whenever a hole appeared in the ice. Anemos slashed a glowing bubble which the crab spat at him. _Some form of slow spell._ He quickly examined the crab once again. "Kevin, Ria, keep it there a second longer!"

They pushed against the sharp edged claw, but it was slowly moving them backwards. Then they stumbled forwards as the force resisting them vanished. Anemos pulled both of them away from a massive slamming blow from the crab's other claw. "Its joints are where the shell is weakest. If we can take off its other claw then we're good!"

The crab raised the claw in question, pointing it at the three caravanners. It began glowing purple before a massive wave of lightning flew from it. Kevin and Ria both suffered glancing blows, stunning them momentarily. But the attack gave Sena the time she needed. One blow broke the crab's joint, and a second with the sharpened edge of the weapon cut the massive claw clean off.

Sena jumped away, and was tossed backwards as a slow bubble hit her. Ria had recovered enough to shout out as a blue circle appeared beneath Anemos's feet, crackling ominously. Anemos didn't move, but slammed his spear on the ground. A thundara spell erupted beneath his feet, but vanished almost instantly. The blade of Anemos's spear glowed blue momentarily.

Before the crab could cast another spell Iris, who had been working to get behind the monster the whole fight, and was now on its back, stabbed downwards with her sword, killing it. She hopped off as it began to fade into miasma. At almost the same time the goblins finally smashed through the wall, but stopped dead at the sight of the crab lying prone.

Their leader gulped. "Hrak! Retreat! They killed the guardian, we are not strong enough!"

Anemos helped Kevin and Ria to their feet. "Didn't I tell everyone my spear can block thunder spells?" He was smiling mischievously again. Kevin punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"No, you didn't."

"Sorry about that." Anemos walked over to the waterfall. "Such an odd place for such violence though."

Sena nodded. "Yeah." Then she shoved Anemos into the water. Anemos glared at her as he walked out, sopping wet. "Make sure not to keep secrets like that in the future, okay?"

Anemos sighed. "Provided you don't do that again, fine."

Retalm picked up the chalice and handed it to Iris. "You take the myrrh, because you were the one who killed the crab." Iris nodded and placed the chalice on the small stone slab, standing back as the single drop fell. "That is our first drop. We did it!"

Kevin and Verron and Ria all shouted happily, Sena laughed, Ferra and Retalm... Well, Anemos knew he was smiling, and he assumed the two Yukes were as well. Ferra picked up the chalice. "Come on, let's go. We still have two more drops to collect."

"What a way to kill the happy moment." Iris nudged Kevin.

"She is right, you know. Let's wait until we get back to the caravan to celebrate."

* * *

Alright, done! So, we don't have too much character development so far, but that'll soon change. And I know I didn't put in letters. Those are next chapter. And so is the miasma stream. And there will be TWO character chapters by the end of this year. Well, technically one and a half. One is split between this year and the next. Because I'm evil like that.

No author's question for this chapter though. Anyways, hope you liked it.


	4. Mail and Miasma

Well, you know what I'm going to say, yay, yippee fourth chapter done! Anyways... Aside from that random, mildly hyper moment, this chapter isn't what people would call exciting... Though there is one EXTREMELY important part here for the plot. I mean, in the later years, one part of this chapter will be what the plot kind of revolves around. Of course, in this chapter it gets mentioned for about... one or two sentences. Hehehe. I wonder if anyone will figure out what this part is? PM me with what you think the answer is. That'll be the author's question this time around. Oh, don't you love the suspense?

* * *

As the caravanners began to prepare to leave a multicoloured moogle ran up to them. "Does no one ever wait a little after they get myrrh these days? Anyways, I have letters for you. Here. And what happened to you, kupo?"

Anemos was still slightly damp from being pushed into the water. "A certain member of this group disagreed with me forgetting to tell everyone something."

Sena shook her head. "It wasn't the fact that you forgot, but the way you talked about it after. That really annoyed us, you know."

Anemos winked happily. "Well, great. Now I just have to keep another secret to annoy people."

Sena took her letter, ignoring Anemos. Her father was just checking up on her. She wrote a quick reply.

Verron was mouthing words aloud as he tried to decipher the blotted ink. When he finally managed to piece together what it said, he wrote his reply. _Mom, I am fine, so stop crying. Don't worry about me, I'm more than safe._ Anemos chuckled. Verron glared at him. "Go read your own letter."

Anemos's face fell. "I didn't get one, Verron."

"Oh... right. Sorry."

Ria hadn't got a letter as well, but she wasn't bothered. Her parents knew she was fine.

Kevin smacked his head. "I am going to kill my sister."

He hastily folded up his letter as Iris tried to look. "Come on, it can't be that bad."

Kevin shook his head, holding the letter away from Iris. He felt it tugged out of his hand, and saw Anemos's annoying, self satisfied smirk. Anemos handed it back quickly. "Putting it in a pocket would be a better idea. And I didn't read it."

Retalm sighed. He was also having trouble deciphering his hyperactive brother's hand writing. Finally he gave up, writing to his brother to tell him he was fine, and also adding that he had something very interesting to show him when he returned.

Ferra finished writing her reply to her parents, changing position several times as Anemos annoyed everyone. The little moogle took their letters, then scampered away happily.

Anemos jumped up to the cart and grabbed the reins for the papaopamus. "Now, let's get going."

"Hey, can't we take it easy for a day?"

Anemos paused. "Hm... No. Let's keep going, then we'll stop early tonight. However, not everyone has to walk. If anyone wants to rest their feet after the fighting we went through..."

Ferra and Retalm decided to sit in the cart, while Kevin and Iris took a seat on the back step. Verron elected to walk, as did Ria. Sena just shrugged. "It's not like there's much room. I'll walk."

* * *

The next few days passed rather quietly, without any disturbances, until... Iris pulled the cart to a halt. "What is _that_?"

Anemos reluctantly stopped, having been at the front. Ferra beat him to answering, though. "A miasma stream." An eerie glow came from the stream. Anemos glanced at the chalice. "Well, the previous caravan was nice enough to sail back to make sure we had the correct element, earth. So we should be able to walk right through."

Although they sighted the stream in the morning it was evening when they finally got to it. Kevin took the chalice and walked into the stream, everyone staying close together. Angry winds howled, miasma spun past them like deadly fog, and spectres of the lighting appeared, striking fear into everyone's hearts, before fading away to shapes which the imagination could no longer distort to appear threatening.

Everyone shuddered as the deadly currents bounced off of the protective bubble the chalice created. "This place... Is creepy. Terrifying." Anemos gave Ria a weird look.

"Really? I think it's kind of nice. Seems very refreshing, doesn't it?"

He became quiet at the angry glares from each of the caravanners. "Sorry."

Ria snorted. "It's not something you should joke about, Anemos."

"Fine. But put your axe away. You're kind of scaring me now."

"Um, monsters might be around, genius."

"No. Miasma of this level cannot even be tolerated by monsters. It would kill them."

"Really? But I thought monsters were made of miasma?" Verron looked up at Anemos.

Retalm nodded. "They are. However, if you put ice in ice, it eventually becomes part of the larger block. Thus miasma can wear away monsters, except much more quickly, but only in these levels."

Anemos tripped, his foot caught on a dark coloured rock. He pushed himself up, kicking the offending piece of stone off the edge of the chasm. He quickly ran to catch up with everyone. "What, I make one joke and everyone hates me?"

Retalm smiled behind his helm. "No, I just thought it might be funny."

"Alright, you got back at me for everything I've done. But at least my pranks haven't nearly killed people."

Retalm winced slightly when he thought about it. "Point taken."

* * *

Several hours later (no one wanted to camp right by the miasma stream, and Anemos agreed not to wake anyone up early, and so did Kevin), they all went to sleep, Anemos once again taking the first watch, and volunteering for the fourth, though Ria took it instead, plainly stating that he had to get sleep sometime. Anemos gave in.

They set off late the next morning. Anemos was studying the map that he brought along. He called the caravan to a halt, laying the map out on the ground. "Look at this. We _could_ go to Marr's Pass first, but I think we should collect the myrrh from the Mushroom Forest, and then head to the city."

Retalm nodded. "However, we could also go to the Mines of Cathuriges first. And then, on our way back, collect the myrrh from the mushroom forest."

"I don't know about that... The mines are supposed to be a dangerous place, and I'd like us to get a bit more experience fighting monsters first."

Sena and Kevin shared a glance. Did Anemos really have to remind them about the Mus again? Ferra examined the map carefully. "Yes, I think going to the Mushroom Forest first would be a good idea."

"Any objections?"

Sena tapped her foot. "Just to you nagging us about the stupid little raccoon monsters. We won't make that mistake again."

"Oh, so you caught that. Good."

As the caravan began moving out again Sena decided to walk beside Anemos. "Is there some other reason you want to go to the mines last?"

"Remember the rumours? The mines are supposed to be another place the creature stays."

* * *

And on that slight ominous note we are done. Okay, not as much character development as I hoped. Next chapter will be different though. Stuff is going to happen, and not everyone is going to be happy about the visit to the industrial city. Well, Anemos will be, seeing as he's always cheerful. But even he may be sombre for once. We'll see. And, no I am not going to be updating this fast anymore. Just for these few days. And the Marr's pass chapter may take me a while to write so don't hold your breath.

BTW – author's question – Which part of this chapter will be integral to the plot? How many of you have spotted it?


	5. Fire and Ice

The mushroom forest... Not a hard level, really. But when you think about it, a monster the malboro's size should really pose a greater challenge. But the fact is that it is an easy boss. So, the fight won't be epic. Sorry everyone, but really, the plant isn't exactly hard to beat. Hm... Anything else...? No, not really, I guess. No author's question this chapter. The next chapter is Marr's Pass, which will have some rather interesting facts revealed... And it will be a character chapter. Which only leaves the Mines of Cathuriges as the second character chapter (or lead up to it, or half character chapter, or whatever you want to call it).

* * *

Ria ran a hand along one of the massive mushrooms. "How did these things grow so big?"

"They aren't that big." Kevin poked one. "They are rather soft though, which means they could be cut down fairly easily. Assuming we need to."

Verron looked up at the giant toadstools. "Not that big?"

Ferra shrugged. "Big is a relative term. Some of them are much larger than these ones at the edge."

Retalm stopped and turned back to face the lagging members. "Stop arguing about whether the mushrooms are big, massive, or not. Just hurry up and come along."

Ria suddenly stopped. "Hey, Ferra, did you just call us short?"

The yuke didn't answer, as a curious beige creature, with whip like extension from its head attached to a brown bulb. Anemos smiled inwardly. He had been wondering when one of the lilties would get that they had been called short.

Retalm examined the monster as it ran forward, then backed away. "A gremlin. They can hit hard, but they aren't very fast when attacking. However, it seems odd that only one would be here."

The creature skittered forwards again, whipping its head around. Iris blocked the blow with her shield, the quickly stabbed the creature. It staggered around for several seconds before collapsing. "Goblins were tougher than that thing."

"Hush."

Everyone became quiet. Retalm looked around, before pointing to a poisonous purple plant like... thing. It had dark wings and two stubby legs. "Hell plant. Those things attack from a distance."

Verron released an arrow. "No they don't."

"Yes they do!" Anemos dragged Verron away as a second plant shot a curious green sphere at him. Kevin struck out at it, killing the monster.

Retalm picked up the chalice again and began walking ahead, everyone forming a sort of circle around him. Sena stopped as they reached an area relatively clear of the orange and red fungi, and took a step backwards. "Um, what are those things?"

Anemos was the one to answer. "Carrion worms. Not fully grown, though. They'd be about... oh, five or six times bigger if they were."

Sena shuddered at the thought. Iris looked uneasy, and Kevin cursed under his breath. "I hate insects. I hate them. Terribly. They creep me out."

Iris stepped in front of him. "And you aren't scared of spiders? Weird. Anyways, we can handle these, right?"

Ria nodded. "Easily."

"Count them, Ria. I see twenty eight." Ferra's reprimand caused the lilty to spin around.

"Alright, what put you in a bad mood?"

Iris stepped between them. "I think both of you are in a bad mood, and dislike bugs as much as Kevin does. So stop fighting."

Retalm had put down the chalice and was holding his hand above his head, a red glow emanating from it. The entire clearing filled with heat and light as he released the spell. "Firaga. It takes a while to prepare, but it is well worth it when you aren't noticed. And also, they technically are not bugs, but monsters, so there is no real reason for any of you to be scared of them."

"I think I'm more scared of monsters than bugs. I think most sane people are."

"Anemos, you aren't helping."

"I know." Anemos moved quickly away from Kevin. "But then again, one person doesn't seem to be queasy anymore."

Kevin turned away. "Come on, let's just go."

Ferra nodded and quickly followed, moving past the corpses, which were fading to miasma, as quickly as possible. Ria hesitated, before running through as well. Sena decided to walk beside Iris. "Well, you managed to stop that fight quickly."

"We can't afford to be angry at one another. So we can't have them fighting one another. I hope it was just nausea from the bugs which caused that."

"Probably. Ferra's normally rather quiet."

Verron shouted as something slashed his face. He instinctively brought his hands up and rolled away. Retalm handed the chalice to Ferra before healing Verron, looking around for the assailant. Iris pointed. "Don't look around, look up."

"Ahriman."

"What?" The yellow creature fluttered bat like wings, single eye glaring menacingly. Ria returned the glare. "Well, it can't be too hard to kill."

"Yes, it can. Flying things are hard to fight."

Ferra cast gravity on it as it swooped lower. It fell from the sky, and Ria quickly killed it. Sena, Iris, and Anemos managed to kill a second ahriman which struck at them from behind, though Anemos got a similar cut to what Verron had recently had.

Ferra, Kevin, and Ria all backed away as a massive green worm crawled towards them. Even Verron seemed a bit scared. "That is the fully grown one, right?"

Retalm nodded, shuddering. The monster was almost wide as he was tall. Retalm hastily stepped backwards as the worm released a thunder spell right beneath his feet. Sena and Iris both ran forward, Iris cutting one of the worm's antennae off, while Sena nailed it in the side with an aura blast. The worm shook itself, and both backed away, looking sick and coughing. Ferra cast a fire spell, and a combination of Retalm's blizzard and Verron's arrow brought down the monster.

"That thing wasn't so strong."

Retalm nodded, but Kevin tapped him on the shoulder. "Are those things poisonous? Because I think you and Ferra should take a look at Iris and Sena."

Retalm did, and turned to Ferra. "The one kind of spell which has always escaped me is healing these things..."

Ferra needed no second word, healing both the poisoned members of the caravan. Anemos nudged Ria with his foot, whispering, "We have company. Get your axe ready, but don't make any sudden moves."

Ria casually stood up, weapon hanging loosely in her hand. That changed when four gremlins ran at the caravanners. Everyone was quick to react, but there was no real need. Kevin had also been warned, and he easily killed one of the monsters. Anemos stepped aside as a bulb whipped past him, lashing out with a closed fist. The monsters he had struck clutched its neck and fell to the ground. Ria caught both blows on her shield, then killed the third. The fourth turned and ran away. Anemos's arm flashed through the air. He walked towards the dead monster to retrieve the knife he had hidden in his robes.

Iris tried to sit up, but hastily sat down again as her stomach protested. She frowned at his choice to kill the monster. "You said yourself that not all monsters were evil. It wanted to run, so why not let it?"

"Gremlins may appear to be intelligent, but they are only driven by base instincts. Goblins are smart enough to know when to not fight anymore, gremlins aren't."

Sena was more curious about the magic Ferra had performed. "How come cure and clear spells take longer to both cast and take effect?"

"Healing magic takes more time. I could just repair the injury temporarily, but that is not good for the body, as the wounds can reopen easily. That is the healing that some caravans use, and then fully heal their members after they are out of danger. I prefer fully healing people, as complications can occur if an injury is not healed fully as soon as possible."

"How long have we been travelling for? It seems like hours."

"We aren't lost. I marked each mushroom we passed with my sword." Kevin said. Then he paused for a moment. "Okay, maybe we are lost. But we haven't gone in a circle."

Ferra suddenly stood and walked forward, peering between two mushrooms. "We aren't lost. Not at all. The tree is just beyond here."

She jumped back as Ria slashed her way through one of the plants. Another clearing stood in front of the tree, with only a small creature, perhaps waist high (for everyone but the lilties) guarding it. Two mushrooms were in the clearing. Retalm took in the multiple eyes, the tentacles, and the large mouth with razor teeth. "Malboro. They are famous for feeding off anything. However, with one that small, we should not have too hard of a fight."

Sena frowned. "I hate to say this, but the last time it was said taking myrrh would be easy, it wasn't." Sena's pessimism was very correct. The malboro screeched, and then inhaled, drawing something off of both mushrooms. As it did it grew to a massive size, almost four times as tall as it had been before. Ria agreed with Sena's statement in one rather offensive word.

A gremlin ran forward, but the malboro lashed out with a tentacle and threw the hapless creature in its mouth. Anemos's eyes flickered around, observing the monster. "Alright, those tentacles are fast, but I don't think that they should be hard to damage. Like the crab, leaving it limbless will make it easier to take care of. I don't doubt it has some form of poison, though."

"And friends!" Retalm groaned when he saw two ahrimans land on the mushrooms. "Fine. Ferra and Ria, deal with the ahrimans. Ferra, stay back and cast clear on us when we need it, alright? Everyone else, attack the malboro."

Anemos cut one tentacle off, and was swatted aside by a second. Retalm backed away from the fight, pulling Anemos with him, healing the long welt which was developing along his chest, as well as a broken rib. "Rest for a little while. I will take your place." Anemos nodded.

Kevin and Iris were faring better, due to their shields, though both would need repairs after the fight. Sena was practically laughing. While the malboro was fast enough, it was also rather clumsy with its attacks. She destroyed an eye with another shot from her weapon, then ducked away and slashed through another tentacle with her weapon.

Retalm froze two together, both of which were easily broken by Kevin. While the five had been fighting the malboro, Ria and Ferra has been dealing with two yellow problems of their own. Verron had decided to help them, a wise choice since both ahrimans used slow spells on the two caravanners. He quickly released an arrow, breaking one of the creature's wings. Another gravity spell brought the second to earth with a hard enough impact to kill it. Ria quickly finished the second.

The malboro shut its gaping mouth. Retalm's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. "Everyone, get away from it!"

A blast of noxious fumes obscured the caravanners' vision for a second as they raced clear of the green cloud. Ferra was already preparing to heal anyone who was poisoned. Kevin allowed himself to be healed, but while he was being treated, so was the malboro.

It inhaled deeply again, sucking more energy from the mushrooms. Its injuries healed, tentacles regrowing within a few seconds. Iris gulped. "How are we supposed to kill something that can regenerate indefinitely?"

"It can't." Anemos touched the mushroom nearest to him. "I think that these will eventually die if the malboro continues to absorb life from them."

"Absorb life? Why doesn't it just do that to us?"

Retalm tapped hammer against the ground. "It likely can only drain energy from plants. But it will take too long to slay it if we must injure it dozens of times. Therefore..." The mushroom Anemos had been near to burst into flames. "It should absorb the fire the next time it tries to recover."

Ferra helped Kevin stand. "I think we should harm it from a range. Plants do not like fire, so, perhaps two firaga spells?" Retalm nodded. The malboro writhed in frustration, but it was not mobile, its limbs not long enough to reach the caravanners. Two infernos scorched the monster, forcing it to once again drain energy from the mushrooms. But as soon as it had taken from the mushroom which was on fire, half its body burst into flames. Retalm gripped his hammer triumphantly, then was blown of his feet as a fireball collided with his chest. The malboro seemed to be grinning with its newfound power, flinging another burning projectile at the caravanners.

"I thought fire would kill it!"

Retalm groaned. As Ferra prepared to heal him he pushed her away. "Worry about me later. I am not in too bad of a state. And I thought so as well, but it would appear that it has incorporated the fire into its existence."

"English, please?"

"It absorbed the fire, and the flames are now part of its body." Verron translated for his fellow lilty. "So why not use ice?" He jumped aside as a third ball exploded at his feet. Ferra quickly froze the second mushroom, and cast a series of spells at the malboro. However, alone they were not enough to badly injure it. Kevin watched, annoyed that he couldn't do anything. "Ferra, if we get close we can hurt it a lot more effectively than a few spells and arrows can."

Ferra shook her head. "No. It would be too dangerous now that it's burning as well." Kevin snarled and threw his sword at the plant, piercing it just below its mouth. The malboro's angry hissing scream told everyone that the injury was worse than it looked. The malboro quickly sucked in energy from the frozen mushroom, and its other half froze solid. It tried moving, but a series of cracking sounds caused it to stop. Ria took a short run and threw her weapon at the half frozen plant.

The ice encased half shattered, killing the malboro, which quickly dissolved into miasma. Retalm then let Ferra heal his injury, while Ria picked up the chalice and impatiently tapped a foot against the ground. After a minute Ria and Kevin retrieved their weapons, and they all gathered around the myrrh tree. Ria placed the chalice in position, then picked it up when the second drop of myrrh had fallen. "There. Now we just have one more left."

* * *

And... CUT! Alright, good work everyone, take five. So, one more drop of myrrh. But before that, we learn why one caravanner acts the way they do, causing another one some grief when they learn about it.

On a different note, someone asked me why Sena has the edges of her racket (did I spell that right? I don't think so... Hm.) sharpened. The reason is simple. A bludgeoning weapon is great against something as large as or a little larger than a person, but against very big monsters, it really isn't going to do much. Imagine a squirrel hitting you with a branch as opposed to poking you with a knife. I know which I'd rather avoid. Though in all honesty I think I'd rather just completely avoid a squirrel smart enough to do that. Thus, a weapon with sharpened edges is that much more effective against the larger monsters.

Oh, and one of the author's questions will appear next chapter (or the answer to it).

And also, I know you can't normally do that in the game with the malboro, but I thought it should be a more deadly boss, and it being able to throw fireballs is one way it could be more dangerous. Hope you all liked this chapter.


	6. Scars

Marr's Pass. Enjoy. (Yes, I know, bad intro. Oh well.)

* * *

Ria smiled as she walked into the industrial city of Marr's Pass. "It's been a while since I was here."

Kevin gave her a curious look. "You've been here before?"

"My family lived here until... A few years ago. It doesn't seem to have changed much. I wonder how my friends will be. I've been wanting to see them for a while now."

Iris smiled at the lilty's enthusiasm. "Well, you should go and find them. It would be good for you to catch up with them."

"I will, thanks." Before she could run off to find them someone hailed her.

"Ria! What are you doing here? Are you... No way, you're part of a caravan!"

Ria turned, then her mouth dropped open. "N-Neran? I... Neran!" Ria ran forward joyfully, throwing her arms around the lilty. He looked surprised for a minute, then gently returned the hug for a second before holding her at arm's length. Three other lilties smiled behind Neran.

The lilty in green turned towards the other caravanners. "Do you mind if Ria comes with us for a while?"

Anemos smiled. "Feel free to take her off our hands for a while. You have no idea how thankful we would be."

"Hey!"

Neran grinned. "Excellent. Come on, let's go!"

"Alright! See you later, everyone!" Ria ran off with the other lilties, eyes shining joyfully.

Ferra smiled behind her helm. "Who would have thought that Ria could be so happy?"

Verron frowned. "That's mean, Ferra."

"I didn't intend to insult her. It's just nice that she is happy to be back where she lived."

"Ah... Yes, I suppose it is... Anyways, I'm going to go explore." Verron walked away.

Anemos smiled. "I'll get us food and other such supplies, and find an inn we can stay."

"Alright. I think I will join Verron in exploring the town."

Ferra smiled. "Well, you could do with some company, seeing as Verron is gone now." Retalm agreed and walked away, Ferra in tow.

Kevin shrugged. "Alright, how about we go as well." Iris walked off with him happily.

Sena turned. "Alright, Anemos do you mind if I... Where'd he go?" Sena frowned, seeing that everyone had walked off. "Okay, I'll explore on my own then."

* * *

Ria was panting by the time the lilties stopped running. "You could have at least let me put my stuff in the cart." Neran laughed.

"Sorry, but it was so good to see you again. Come on, remember that tree we would always sit under?"

"Yep! Race you there!"

"I thought you were tired!"

"Ha, you wish, Sara!"

"Slow down! How can you run so fast with that armour on!"

Ria stopped at the edge of a village where a tall tree grew, and dropped her shield and axe beside it. "I won, just like I always did!"

"You mean you came in second, like you always did." Neran smiled, swinging his legs, sitting on a low lying branch.

Ria smacked her forehead. "I forgot about your shortcut! Damn."

"So, come on, you have to tell us all about what's happened since you left!"

"Neran, wait a minute."

Neran sighed. "Here it comes. I knew you were going to ask about it, but..."

"No, I've had enough! How the hell can you be so complacent? Do you remember what happened?"

"I do, very well, Erus. I was there. Speak your piece, but I don't want a fight."

"Huh, that's what you always said."

Ria looked between the two, confused. "What... What is going on?"

Erus rounded on her. "How can you stand it? Being with clavats, selkies, _yukes_? Have you no pride?"

"No pride! Who couldn't stand it when Neran always beat her? Me! Stop insulting my friends! They're alright, really!"

"Alright? You can't trust those who don't even show their faces, and kill with trickery."

"Erus, stop. Ria does have an axe, and a temper." Neran said.

"No, I won't! Did you forget what they did to you, Neran? Have those scars that cover everywhere but your face finally faded?"

Neran struck out, pinning Erus to the tree, his hand shaking beneath the green glove which covered it. "Don't talk about that! Don't!"

"Neran, stop! What's going on!"

Sara sighed. "You know lilties are superior, yet you accept one of the other races as a leader? Don't you remember what happened to Neran?"

"Yes, yes I do. But is not that these people are the exception! It's that the ones who attacked him were! You have to believe me!"

Erus snorted. "I can't believe Neran has been able to forgive them. And that you have as well. Do you remember what happened to my family? Do you?"

Neran let Erus go, stepping back. "Yes, I do. But I can actually move on. Erus, if we are going to keep disagreeing, then I can't see any reason for us to bother to talk to each other anymore."

Erus spat at Neran's feet. "Yeah, neither can I. Some of us haven't lost our pride, haven't had it stolen by selkies. Come on, let's go. Ria, Dern make your choice."

Ria looked between Erus, who Sara was standing beside, and Neran. The fourth lilty hesitantly stood beside Erus. Erus pulled out a knife. "Four against one, Neran."

"Three against two!" Ria grabbed her shield and axe. "I know that you never had much respect for any of the other clans, but this is ridiculous! Don't spill blood over the past!"

"Idiot. I see that lilties from Tipa have taken to the coward's way. You defend yukes, and that other one uses arrows. Pathetic." He staggered backwards as Ria slammed her shield into his chest.

"Don't insult Verron! He saved my life! He's a better friend than you ever were!"

"How, by convincing you to run away? He must be a bigger coward than you are." Ria's eyes widened, and before anyone could react Erus was lying on the ground, bleeding. Ria had swung her arm with such force that she had broken Erus's arm. He snarled stood up, walking away. "This isn't the last you'll see of me Ria. I will remove the taint to our race!"

"Just try it and I'll get rid of a certain loudmouth who disgraces us!" Ria shouted at the three retreating backs. She threw her axe down, turning as she saw a flash of movement by a bush. She walked to it, but there was nothing. Not even footprints. _Maybe just my imagination._

Neran ran a hand across his face. "I never expected it to actually come to blows. We've been having the same disagreement since a few weeks after you left."

"But you were the one who got hurt, not Erus. Why is he so adamant?"

"He was willing to forgive his family's death, but... Then I got hurt, and he decided that no one but lilties could be trusted. He started convincing everyone slowly. He... Managed to convince Sara after a year, and then Dern began to take his side as well."

"And your scars still haven't healed?"

Neran shook his head. "Why do you think I wear gloves and a tall collar still? I don't need everyone flinching when they see my hands or neck."

Ria sat down, back to the tree. "I had hoped that everyone would be happier. Not sadder. And now... Three of my friends hate me."

"Well, you seem to have gained some better friends. And if they hate you, can you call them your friends anymore?"

"No. I had better find everyone and warn them. Erus looks like he's out for blood, and I don't want anyone hurt on my account." Neran stood up with Ria.

"If you don't mind I'll come along as well. Two pairs of eyes might be better than one."

* * *

Verron sighed, kicking a stone around. Anemos suddenly appeared in front of him. "Hey, why the long face? Cheer up."

"I'm not sad, just bored. There's nothing to do."

"Well, I could swear a certain lilty is jealous of Neran."

"And which lilty would that be?"

"You."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. The main reason you joined this caravan was so you could prevent Ria from getting hurt."

Verron looked like a fish for several seconds, opening and closing his mouth in an attempt to speak. "Does anyone else know?" He hissed eventually.

"No. And no one else knows that she just got in a fight with her friends. Apparently they are more prejudiced than she believed. Well, Neran isn't."

"Figures."

"Verron, I understand things. That's my talent. And I can tell you that Ria and Neran are just friends, nothing more."

"Really?"

"I wouldn't lie. And also... One of her friends called you a coward."

Verron shrugged. "If he can't say it to my face then he's the scared one."

"Ria broke his arm for it."

"She what?"

"She did have her shield on her arm... So I suppose it wouldn't be too hard if something managed to get her angry enough..."

"Promise me you won't tell anyone." Verron gave the stone one more kick, then walked after it, kicking it back towards Anemos, before picking it up and tossing it hand to hand as he listened.

Anemos laughed. "Verron, if I can't even tell my friends all my secrets what makes you think I'll go telling yours to other people? When you see her you might not want to let her on to the fact that I told you everything. She wouldn't like the fact that I was eavesdropping."

"Wait, why... Where did he go?"

* * *

Kevin and Iris had been joined by Retalm and Ferra, and were listening to a clavat explain to them his research. "Well, I am currently trying to create a personal crystal. I haven't had much true success, but I have managed to make something which is able to extend how long a person can be outside of a crystals field without being hurt. It only works for three minutes, but it _is_ an advancement."

"How did you make this object?"

"By imbuing it with multiple cure spells. The spell heals people constantly, reversing the damage the miasma does. However, it needs someone to restore the cure spells every time that they use it."

Retalm examined the crystal, which looked very much like the one which was attached to their chalice. He could feel something from the crystal, not like the protective barrier from the chalice, but more gentle, like soothing water. "I think that this could work very well. However, the time to make one of these must be enormous."

"Sadly, yes. I do have another project I am working on, though."

"What is it?"

"Controlling miasma. Using it as a weapon."

"_Controlling_ miasma?"

"Yes. Once again I haven't been met with success at all, though."

"Why would you research that?"

"As a weapon. Caravanners could use it to kill monsters. And if someone else discovers it, I would prefer that I already discovered it, in case they were of a not so pleasant disposition. One second, wait here, I have to go and get some notes. You might find them very interesting." The clavat ran off.

Kevin finally let out his laughter. "Well, he's enthusiastic enough, isn't he?"

"The world needs all kinds, Kevin. Even people like you."

"Care to repeat that?"

Retalm was about to, hen Ria ran up to them, panting, Sena and Neran following. "What has happened?"

Sena sighed, explaining as the lilty regained her breath. "Ria's had a disagreement with her friends. One which they think blood might be spilled over. Where are Verron and Anemos?"

"I don't know. We should go and find them."

"Nah, we should come and find you. So what's going on?"

Sean turned, looking relieved. Iris frowned. "How do you always turn up whenever something is happening?"

"I wait until I can make a dramatic entrance."

"No, honestly. How do you always show up?"

"I just told you. I wait until I can make a dramatic entrance. What's wrong with having a bit of flair?"

"You actually waited until we mentioned you to come out?"

"No, I saw Ria running through the streets like a maniac and decided to follow at a more leisurely pace. Verron was heading this way as well, so he should be here soon enough."

True to Anemos's word, Verron arrived a minute later. "So, why is everyone worried? Ria, what happened to your shield?"

Ria glanced at it. Her blow must have broken the skin, because there was a little blood on it. "I broke someone's arm with it."

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. The problem is that my arrival managed to spark several lilties anger at the other tribes. And now they... I don't know what they'll do. But we should go somewhere safer than the streets."

"Oh, did you bring more people to look at my research? How... Anemos?"

"Eyai?"

Kevin smacked his forehead. "Listen, can we move somewhere else before we get into explanations and greetings? Please? Ria can explain everything once we go somewhere else. Anemos, you got us rooms at an inn?"

"Yes. This way."

* * *

Once everyone had entered the inn, they all gathered in one of the rooms. Kevin sat down, looking between Ria and Neran. "Okay, we need to have the more pressing topic explained first. What exactly happened?"

Ria bit her lip. "A few weeks before my family left here, Neran was beaten by members of each tribe, except for lilties, for 'injustices the lilties dealt in the past'. Erus had lost his family in a fire a few years earlier, and he... He blamed it on the other tribes as well, saying that he saw some yukes fleeing from the burning house. He was getting over it when Neran was attacked. I suppose that one of his friends being hurt for some obscure reason completely turned Erus against the other tribes. And then everyone but Neran also sided with Erus."

"That explains a lot." Everyone looked to Ferra. "Ria, I don't mean to be rude, but you were kind of blunt with everybody but Verron."

"What are you saying?"

"That because of what happened to two of your friends; you were prejudiced against everyone but lilties."

"Oh. Well, I was worried about what would happen if any of you were like the people who... So I decided that not having high expectations would be the best idea. And, yes, I suppose I was a bit blunt. Can I say I'm sorry for not trusting you?"

"You certainly may."

"Then I'm sorry. When you see things like what happened to Neran, it kind of doesn't allow much room for trust."

"It can't have been that bad."

Neran tugged of his glove and Iris gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth. Sena shuddered, and Kevin looked like he was going to be sick. Neran's entire hand was a patchwork of red and purple, deep scars crisscrossing his hands, several black burn marks adding to the horrible appearance. "Everywhere but my face." He quickly pulled the glove back on.

"Can't magic heal scars like that?"

Retalm sighed. "No. Some of that was done with finely controlled magic, specifically for the purpose of it not being possible to heal it. Whoever did that is despicable."

"Well, you can see why Erus is so set minded."

"So what do we do now? They wouldn't try anything, would they?"

Ria shook her head. "A year ago I would have said that they wouldn't, but now..."

Verron placed a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be alright. Everything will work out."

"Thanks." Ria smiled sadly.

Eyai tapped his hand against the wall, reminding everyone he was there. "If I can give some advice? Stick together. If you have any more business to finish, then do it quickly. If not, stay here for the rest of the day. They won't dare and attack a place with multiple possible witnesses."

"Alright, so, now for an explanation?" Sena looked between Anemos and Eyai.

"Ah, yes. Well, I was researching miasma resistance up to a year ago. However, I couldn't continue any further."

"I said you could have."

"It was too dangerous. Anemos was one of the people who volunteered to help me, exposing himself to miasma for a little bit at a time. I had about five other people aiding me, members of each tribe. A selkie genius by the name De Nam tried to find a way to conquer miasma many decades ago, but it is unknown if he succeeded. The general consensus is that he didn't. His idea was to drink miasma tainted water to build up a resistance."

"So what happened?" Retalm leaned forward with interest.

Eyai sighed. "Well, it worked for a time. But then there began to be a limit. It was as if there was a certain amount of exposure which a person could take, but they couldn't build resistance to anything beyond there. Miasma is toxic, as you know, but it also can cause abrasions to the skin when it is in air."

"What?"

"Basically it causes cuts to whatever it touches when it is in air. Monsters are immune to it, unless it's as concentrated as a miasma stream, where even they can't survive. The effect is severely lessened in water."

"Yes, however it is much more toxic in water. We could not find a way to overcome the cutting effect miasma in the air has on people. We found a way to increase resistance to its toxic properties, but not to its abrasive properties."

Kevin smiled slightly. "That explains a lot about Anemos's personality."

Anemos just ignored Kevin. Eyai continued. "I think that there may be a way to overcome the fact that miasma cuts what it touches, but I can't be sure. My research on the portable crystal is only a temporary measure to hold it bay in case my idea fails. I can't risk anyone else's life, though." Eyai glanced out the window. The sun was already setting. "Oh dear, it is late. I must be off now."

He quickly hurried from the room. Kevin stretched slowly. "Okay, we need to figure out who gets which room, and also return that duffer's notes to him. He left them on the floor."

Retalm picked them up. "I will go." Verron stood as well.

"Remember what Eyai said. I'm going to."

Retalm nodded, then picked up the papers, leaving the room.

* * *

Eyai was humming happily as he walked along. Until three lilties stepped in front of him. All of them were wearing hoods, hiding their faces. "We heard that you were doing research on miasma as a weapon. Tell us everything you know about it!"

"Not much." Eyai stpped backwards as the three drew knives. "Honestly! I haven't found anything out!"

"Liar. If you did you'd keep it secret. You've found something out, so tell us." Eyai glanced around. _Where is everyone? You'd think that _some_ people would still be working._

"Eyai, duck!"

The scientist did, and a rock flew over his head, hitting one of the lilties on top of their head, knocking them out. Verron picked up a second rock. "Back off."

Erus pulled off his hood. "So, it's the coward. And..." Erus's face suddenly became white as a ghost. "YOU!"

Retalm took a step backwards. "What?"

"YOU! YOU'RE ONE OF THE BASTARDS WHO KILLED MY FAMILY!"

"I know my helm is odd, but there are more yukes than me who have this design. You must have mistaken me with another."

"I'll KILL YOU!" Erus ran forward, only to be frozen in place by ice, which encased his entire body. The last lilty managed to scratch Retalm's arm, then Verron knocked the dagger from her hand, and Retalm cast a second blizzard spell.

"LET ME OUT YOU MURDERER! LET ME OUT!"

Eyai picked himself up. "Thank you. You saved my life. I'll get the town guards to come and collect these three. I've helped them with some issues in the past. They will listen to me. I can speak to them alone, they won't need you two to back up my story. I will take me maybe two minutes to be here and back. Will your ice hold them that long?"

"Yes. It would take three minutes of someone chipping away at the ice for them to come close to escaping. Verron, we should be leaving now."

"Yeah, okay. But what will Ria say? And who'll tell her?"

Retalm bowed his head. "I think one of us should. Or perhaps both of us together."

"I'll do it. She may not have any misconceptions of the other races anymore, but tribes tend to listen to their own kind more sympathetically.

* * *

Ria finished listening to what Verron and Retalm had to say. Neran looked shocked, but Ria seemed to just be resigned to what had happened. "Thank you for telling me. If you two don't mind I'd like to be on my own for a while now." Verron and Retalm nodded and left the room, each heading to their own when they saw Sena and Iris talking with Kevin.

"Hey, what happened?"

Verron explained as briefly as he could. Kevin nodded. "I thought this might happen. We were just talking about our next stop. I know we planned to stay a day or two, but I really think it would be best if we leave tomorrow."

"Me too. I'm going to go to bed, seeing as we'll be up early."

Sena walked with Verron down the hallway, as she had chosen a room at the end of the hall like Verron. "You know, you should consider yourself lucky."

"Why?"

"Did you see Ria? She was almost blushing when she thought Ferra had insinuated that she really liked you."

"I though Anemos said he didn't tell anyone!"

"We just both figured it out. She seems to like you as well, you know."

Verron sat down on his bed, head in hands. _Great, by the time we get back to Tipa the whole village will know. Assuming we make it through the mines... No, we will make it. We have to._

* * *

The end of the chapter. Review please?


	7. Terror

And now, the chapter you have all been waiting for... Well, I suppose those of you who don't begin reading this after I put this chapter up kind of have been waiting for it. Alright, in this chapter they head to the Mines of Cathuriges to collect the final drop of myrrh for the year. However, waiting for them are a deadly assortment of monsters, and a truly terrifying monsters will make an appearance. And I'm not talking about the orc king. He's barely even threatening. So the fight is going to be VERY quick. Just warning you.

**Orc king: **Hey!

So we also get a half character chapter in this one. Because the other half occurs later. Because I'm evil, and a few certain things about the plot demand it. Sorry for those of you who wanted EVERYTHING about this one character revealed, but you'll have to wait until the third year. Not that that will be too long, when I come to think of it. I mean, the rate I'm getting these done at is fairly quick, right? Although this year will have the fewest number of chapters in it, due to certain things which happen in the next few years.

And I got this out sooner than I expected because I forgot I had most of this chapter already typed up on my memory key. Whoops. Oh well, good for all of you, right?

And I am now done this annoyingly long author's note.

* * *

A multitude of flickering shadows pasted themselves along the walls of the rocky tunnel, skittering across the occasionally wooden support, always running from the flames of the lanterns strung along the ceiling, providing dim illumination for the caravanners. No one spoke as they walked slowly farther into the abandoned iron mine. Everyone tried to be completely silent. Anemos had explained how dangerous this journey would be. Iris could still hear his words of caution. _Orcs may not be smart as goblins, but they are still able to organise themselves, not to mention being very strong. If we can take as many as possible by surprise, that's what we'll do. If not... Well, we hope for the best and run if we must._

A low grunt caused the entire group to freeze in place, waiting, listening... Several voices could be heard from up ahead, echoing eerily through the tunnel. "What I don't understand is why _he_ gets to give us orders. It makes no sense."

A deeper, rasping voice answered the first speaker. "Because, Chigid, you are an imbecile. Do you fail to realise that he could tear us apart with his bare hands? He could probably even kill..."

"What? Kill who?"

"I'm not going to finish that. Our master would become angry if I did."

"Bloodhelm... Tell us." The third voice was higher pitched, whiny even.

The second speaker spoke with harsh finality. "No. Now come on, let's get back to our post."

"Fine."

Footsteps and their echoes slowly faded, allowing the caravanners to breath normally once again. "Who do you think they were talking about?"

Iris shrugged. "It sounded like they have more than one master. Perhaps one of their commanders serves another?"

"I think that sounds reasonable. However, it might me one of the other monster kings. Are there not supposed to be other kings?"

Anemos nodded. "Orc, goblin, and lizardmen are all supposed to have kings. Though there are also rumours of a king of undead..." Sena shuddered.

"Right, a monster king sounds bad enough, but we might have to deal with one which is unkillable?"

"However, I think the one..." Anemos trailed off as he noticed no one but Sena was listening, and instead walking forwards again. Sena gave him a curious look. "The monster I heard rumours about. That's who I think they may be talking about."

Verron suddenly stopped, holding up a hand, then snuck around another bend, before darting back. "I heard humming. There's four orcs up ahead. What should we do? Try and kill them stealthily?"

Anemos looked around at everyone else. "Why is everyone staring at me again?"

"Because you're practically the leader of this caravan."

"I never asked for it."

"All your decisions have been rather sound."

"Only because I have experience with this kind of thing."

"Huh?"

"I thought you all knew that. I travelled with the caravan from Shella for a year before joining our caravan."

"You did? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I thought you all knew. And this isn't the time and place to start pushing me into water, Sena. Do it when there actually is some around. Alright, my suggestion of what we do is this. Ferra, you and Retalm use spells to kill as many of them as you can. But don't use firaga or something like that. Too flashy. And attention getting. Fira blizzara and thundara should do well enough. Verron, kill any they miss." Terse nods greeted Anemos's words.

One orc managed to escape the lightning which flashed around the tunnel for several seconds, but he was stopped by an arrow. Kevin breathed a sigh of relief that everything had worked fine. Unfortunately, not everything was as perfect as they would have liked. A massive stone chamber was suddenly given way from the tunnel. A quick peak by Verron confirmed that the room was full of orcs. When Kevin asked why he kept looking, Verron rolled his eyes. "I'm shorter, remember? And I'm a bit quieter than Ria."

"So what do we do now?"

Anemos groaned. "Listen, stop relying solely on my judgement. Most of you have sensible heads on your shoulders."

Ferra nodded. "We can do two things. Either run into the battle after killing several orcs from the tunnel, or we could also stay in the tunnel and wait for them to come to us, the later being the better choice, since I think some of us would fight better if they had room to move. Also, if there were reinforcements, we could be caught from behind, and hindered more so than if we were more spread out."

"The let's go already!" The two nearest orcs heard Ria's slightly raised voice and ran forwards, calling to their companions.

The first swung a massive double bladed axe, which chipped the rock floor as Ria stepped away from it, dispatching the monster with a swift strike to the throat. By that time Iris and Kevin had overcome the second orc. And then a green wave hit them. Over fifteen of the soldiers were striking, trying to bring the caravanners down, laughing as they did. Sena flipped away from one, ducking a second one's sword. She quickly killed the attacker with a blow to his iron helmet, but by then two others had run forwards. Retalm and Ferra were occupied in a battle with three orc mages, all who seemed determined to have a yukes helm as a trophy. Literally. As Ferra hopped backwards she heard one of the three call to the others, "I get the helm shaped like a dragon for my wall!"

"Only if you kill him first!"

Anemos felt his feet kicked out from under him, but rolled away, striking out with his dagger as he did. He threw the knife as the orc reeled backwards, clutching at an injured arm, killing it. Ria was faring well, her armour blocking several of what would have been fatal blows. However, the denting to the metal was impairing her breathing. Verron was beside her, holding a shield he had picked up from one of the monsters, and a knife as well, doing his best to prevent further injuries to his fellow lilty.

However, the one who decided the battle was Kevin. His rapier flickered eerily in the light, his face carved into a ferocious snarl as he struck like a snake, killing anyone who dared come near him or Iris, who had had her arm broken when a particularly strong brute smashed a club against her shield, breaking it. "Kevin!" He had stepped away from his opponent, killing it in the process, when a circle of lightning appeared beneath his feet. The lightning erupted, but nothing happened. Two of the here mages looked in surprise at Anemos, who had tossed his spear beside his clavat friend. One paid for his lapse in concentration, as he was frozen solid in a block of ice.

Sena suddenly landed on the back of an orc who had decided to use his advantage of fighting an unarmed opponent, before she was forced to begin fighting one who had been quick enough to block most of her attacks for the entire fight. Anemos was about to grab his opponent's axe when he died, an arrow having torn through his armour like it was paper. And then everything went quiet. "Is that all of them?"

Kevin nodded. "Every last one. However, we need to take a break here. Iris and Ria are hurt, and you aren't looking to good yourself."

"I'm fine."

Sena forced him to look down beside his left foot. A pool of blood had gathered there, dripping from his arm. Ria sat down gasping. Iris groaned softly. "Ferra, make sure Anemos and Ria are alright first. I won't die from a broken arm."

While Retalm worked on healing the deep cut on Anemos's arm, Ferra helped Ria pry off her dented armour, healing the broken rib she had suffered. After that Iris's arm was healed as well. "I think the next time we come across a room full of those things we should kill them from far away as we can. They're strong."

"The problem is that Retalm and Ferra are the only ones who can use magic. And while Sena's weapon can also hit things from a range, it isn't as far of a shot as Verron's bow."

Iris held up a small blue sphere that was lying where one of the orcs had been. "What about this? It's magicite, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is. A stone of blizzard. Those are rather, rare, so it is a lucky find." Iris nodded and tossed the damaged remains of her shield to one side.

"I won't be carrying around one of their shields, they're too heavy. However, I could use my sword with one hand, and the magicite with another."

"If you think it'll work."

"It will. I may not have much experience with magic, but I think I'll do well enough with this."

"Then let's get going."

* * *

Another long tunnel and a second room went by without anything to worry about. However, when they arrived on a metal walkway far above an underground lake, things changed. Several orcs blocked their path, waving their weapons in a rather threatening manner. Then one was shoved off by two creatures at least twice the size of the orcs. "Ogres." The one word Retalm spoke seemed to set the two creatures off, and they charged forwards, swinging hammers that were rather small for them.

Iris slashed at one, cutting off its horn, then shouted out "Everyone come on, we need to pull back a bit!"

Though she received a few confused looks they all did, the orcs and ogres chasing after them. Anemos slipped slightly, then caught himself, smiling. _What an ingenious plan._ The four monsters rounded the bend in the walkway, or tried to. They all went flying off the edge, wailing as they slid on slick ice, down, down, down, down into the lake far below. Retalm melted the frosted layer with a quick burst of fire to prevent the same fate from happening to the caravanners. There were a few more orcs who decided to impede the eight fighters' path, but regretted it very quickly.

Then the walkway ended, giving rise to another cavern. Anemos shuddered, breathing fast and scared. Sena put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know that an orc may be more powerful that we would like, but I think that we'll be fine in dealing with him."

Anemos gulped and nodded, his breathing slowing slightly. "That's not what I'm worried about, though."

Before Sena could ask further two orcs walked out of a second archway in the cave, followed by one easily three of four times as tall as they were. Instead of green he was orange, yellow eyes and long tusks adding to his fearsome appearance given by his battle armour. "So, you managed to get past me. Good job coming to warn me, Chidig."

"Your lordship knows I only wish to serve him." The orc said fawningly. A second one with a blood dyed helm snorted.

"Suck up."

The orc king growled. "Shall I do to you what I did to your friend?"

"That idiot wasn't me friend, oh king."

"Ah, I see. Then tell our guest we have eight more. And then wait by him. I get first pick of the fights, not him." Bloodhelm stalked back into the second cave, muttering curses under his breath.

The orc king snarled. "I'll have to kill him after this is done lest he slip a knife between my ribs. Now, my brave fighters, perhaps you can provide me with a fight, one which is actually entertaining?" He raised a massive axe. "COME!" The massive bellow caused Sena and Anemos to clasp hands to their sensitive ears.

Chidig ran forward to attack, but died almost instantly as Kevin stepped forwards, rapier ready. The orc king just laughed at the death of his minion, slamming his axe downwards. Sena's aura shot smacked into the side of his head, causing him to roar angrily. Iris cast a blizzard spell, freezing his hand to his axe until he slammed it down near Retalm, breaking the ice into pieces.

A flurry of ice magic froze caused the orc king to reel backwards, before a massive burst of fire magic exploded outwards, blackening the stone. Iris was tossed backwards by the resultant blast of heat. Retalm hastily put out the small fire which had started on her shoulder. The orc king suddenly gave a choked gurgle as Kevin jumped away from him, blood on his rapier already fading into miasma. The orc king groaned, and surrounded himself with a yellow magic. Before he could cast whatever spell he was planning to, he toppled over, dead.

A metallic blue dragon stood behind him, on two legs. Terrible, pure yellow eyes surveyed the caravanners. The dragon flicked blood from its claws. "Thank you for not completely finishing him. I was planning on that for some time."

Bloodhelm laughed. "And now I get to be king for helping, right?"

"No."

"Wh-?" Bloodhelm was carelessly tossed to the side after the dragon extracted its foot long claws from his neck.

"Such fools these orcs are. Oh how rude of me. My name is Terror." The dragon's voice was soft and gentle, but held such hissing menace behind it that everyone flinched backwards. Anemos's face was filled with fear. The blue and silver dragon took a step closer, needle sharp claws making an odd clicking noise as they tapped against the floor. "So, what have we here, eight little caravanners. And one of them is the prey which escaped me so many years back. It has been a while Anemos. You should be grateful my master is merciful when he thinks he can cause more suffering and grief, because those things are so enjoyed by him. Of course, you remember that night, do you not? It was your entire fault, all those deaths."

"No. I may have made a mistake, but you were the one who killed them all."

"Now that really hurts. Had you not been so foolish I wouldn't have managed to kill every last one."

Anemos was shaking, hands wrapped around his spear. "Shut up. I wasn't old enough to kill you."

"Age has nothing to do with it. It is strength which determines everything. You have not forgotten what you felt that night, have you? Mind numbing terror. My name was a wise choice by my master."

Ferra shuddered. The voice was like a soft clothe sliding over an oiled stone, but directly beneath the stone a snake was hissing along with the cloth's movements. It was unbearably evil, and downright scary. And still Terror did not look away from Anemos, not even as the caravanners tensed their hands on their weapons as he stepped closer again. "Anemos, you are a fool, you know that? You don't like to admit it. You're too proud, especially for someone in your position."

"Shut up!"

Terror grinned mercilessly, revealing knife like teeth. "Have I touched a nerve? You can't kill me, don't you realise? You made the mistake of looking into my eyes, and now you regret it. You thought you were strong enough, but you never were. You are pathetic. You misjudged my powers, again."

The yellow eyes glowed more brightly. "You will never be able to kill my master, let alone me. You can't even harm me, you're so scared. None of the others know, do they? You were too proud to tell them. Or did you just not think they were needed? Anyone who looks into my eyes will feel increasing levels of terror, until it might even kill them. Although, I can only channel this to one person at a time. Even if they look away, they will still feel unbearable panic silencing them."

Sena quickly stepped in front of Anemos. She heard him take a gasping breath and fall to his knees behind her. "Break the eye contact. Smart. But I will not release Anemos from his feelings of fear. They may not increase, but they do continue as long as I am nearby. He would always take the first watch, am I correct? Yes? Do you know why? Nightmares. Anyone who has looked into my eyes, even once, will suffer from them until I no longer exist. So, the question is, are you able to strike me down, now that I have had time to prepare?"

Ria let out a choice word when she noticed the pulsing blue circle beneath her feet. A brilliant white light, mingled with an even brighter orange, and... Ferra lowered her hand. "Magic can cancel out other magic. Ria, are you alright?" The lilty nodded in relief.

Terror snarled and lunged forward, long claws scarring the air as they hacked savagely at the caravnners. "Die already. Give into fear and die."

Iris blocked one blow, but Terror's tail slammed into her chest, knocking her away. His dark gray wings snapped open, catching both Ria and Kevin off guard. Sena swung her weapon, smashing it against Terror's head. The dragon grabbed her arm with crushing strength. "What, were you trying to give me a headache? Pitiful. You aren't strong enough. None of you are."

Sena landed against the hard floor, groaning, cradling her arm. It felt like it was broken in at least five places, and that was only from being grabbed. Iris staggered to her feet, but gasped as she inhaled too deeply, falling back. Kevin also tried to get up unsuccessfully. Only Ria wasn't afflicted with broken bones. Retalm and Ferra cast blizzard and thunder spells at Terror, but he shrugged them off like they were nothing. Ria's axe managed to draw blood, but Terror moved away before she could do any more damage beyond a small cut, bashing Retalm viciously against the wall. And then the monster suddenly froze.

Verron gasped out hoarsely. "Ria, kill it. I used stop on it."

Both yukes stood stunned for a second. Verron, a lilty, had cast a stop spell? One of the most difficult pieces of magic?

Ria swung her axe with a note of finality. Terror's yellow eyes clouded over in death. Sena struggled to her feet, and Ria ran forward to support her. "Why does someone always seem to end up with broken bones?"

Ferra carefully healed Iris. "Because there are powerful monsters. That's all." Retalm had recovered sufficiently after Ferra had finished treating Kevin as well. "Though I am surprised."

Verron smiled. "I never really thought I'd need to use it. It's the only magic I can use, but it tires me out a lot when I do cast it."

Kevin picked up the chalice. "Let's get the myrrh and get out."

"Wait, what about Anemos? He's unconscious."

Ferra quickly inspected him, Retalm still being a bit groggy from the collision with the rock. "He'll live. He is in no danger. I think that the shock and fear caused him to pass out. I can't tell you when he'll wake up though. Maybe in a day or two."

Retalm helped Sena carry Anemos with them. When the third drop of myrrh fell, Ria and Verron let out shouts of triumph, hugging each other before quickly letting go. Kevin laughed with Iris at the two lilties until Ria's glare silenced them. Retalm smiled happily beneath his helm, as did Ferra, while Sena hummed a happy tune.

* * *

Sena woke up shivering. She began to pull her blanket back over herself when she noticed how high the moon was in the sky. She rolled over, looking to see if everyone was asleep. She was greeted by the sight of silver eyes fixed on the sky. "Anemos!"

He looked to her. "Hey. How are you?" His voice was soft and gentle, his light smile once again on his face. "I offered to take the second watch, seeing as I slept a fair amount after seeing Terror."

"Anemos, you really need to stop keeping secrets! They either scare us to death thinking you're going to die, or they do almost get you killed!"

"I know. But I thought I was strong enough... Apparently not. I think you may have saved my life by stepping in the way. Thank you for that."

"Anemos, Terror knew you."

"Yes, I know. I was five years old or so. And I was with my parents in a caravan. We were headed to Tipa... And Terror killed them all. Ambushed us. He... He tried to kill me, but my parents protected me... That's partly why I joined the caravan. So I could find Terror and get rid of him. But in the end I wasn't strong enough..."

"You have to trust us more. We can help you know."

"I know. I just find it hard to trust some of the time. Living with secrets makes you unwilling to let them go easily. Just give me some time, and I'll be more trusting, okay?" Sena smiled.

"Alright. So now you can sleep fine, right?"

"The nightmares will take time to fade. One was what woke me up. But I think I'll have them less and less often from now on."

"Well that's good." Anemos nodded, looking a little distant. "Anemos, is there something you aren't telling me?"

Anemos turned to her. "Of course. I'm thankful to everyone, happy we got the myrrh, and am sitting on the ground."

"I meant something important."

"No. Nothing of importance. Though having got the myrrh is important..."

"Anemos."

"Alright, nothing that you don't already know which is important." Sena kept watching his eyes for some flicker of a secret, but she couldn't find any. _For once he's telling the complete truth. Why though? Did Terror somehow affect his mind, or is he just happy as I am that we made it through our first year?_ "You really should get some more sleep. You'll need to rest after the fight."

"I know. Make sure you wake someone else up for the next watch."

"I will."

"Liar."

"Yup. Good night, Sena."

* * *

FIN! Next chapter is the celebration. Wee! And as for Terror... He died rather quickly for a killer villain, no?


	8. The End of the First Journey

So this is one of those chapters with little action and some character development. But, then again it is the festival chapter, so what do you expect? Although some rather interesting stuff happens here, in terms of hinting at how character chapters will go.

* * *

The next morning was bright and sunny. Sena tossed a pebble at Anemos. "I told you to wake someone else up."

"And I said I would. I just forgot."

Kevin rolled his eyes. "I don't think you would forget anything as important as that."

"Oh, who cares? If he wants to stay up, let him. Besides, we got a full sleep."

"Ria, that's not very nice."

"Ferra?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Retalm shook his head. "No arguments please. We should be happy! Our first year is done! I would say that this merits a song!"

Iris looked to Retalm with curiosity. "I've never heard a yuke sing before."

"Well, we often prefer to play an instrument, right Retalm?"

"But since I have no talent with an instrument, I will sing."

Ferra stood up and took a harp from the caravan. "I play one though."

Retalm inhaled deeply and began to sing. Five seconds later his helm was muffled by four pairs of hands. "Are you _trying_ to attract every monster in the Ironmine Downs?"

Kevin unplugged his ears. "I hope Ferra plays better than you sing. It is kind of tradition that the caravanners entertain people for a bit."

Retalm sulked in the cart as Ferra sat beside him, slowly strumming at the harp, playing a happy, slow tune, conjuring up images of family and friends. "Kupo. That's really good, kupo!"

Everyone turned to see the mail moogle.

"I know we don't wait around in places where the myrrh tree is, but aren't you a little late?"

The moogle frowned at Verron. "That monster you fought knocked me out, kupo! Now take your freakin' letters and write responses already!"

Verron's letter was from his father this time. _Son, you will not believe the most amazing item I bought. It was a very reasonable price as well. It is a perfect model of the world. I will not say more, but you will see it when you get back._ Verron smiled. His father was a bit eccentric, but he was the one who had tutored Verron through learning how to use magic, always supporting him.

Ria's letter was from both her parents, asking about her friends at Marr's Pass. She sighed. _I'll tell you what happened when we get back. We've filled the chalice, so it will only be a few days._

Kevin calmly read his letter, wrote a response, then folded it up and handed it to the moogle, being very careful that no one could read it.

Ferra's letter was interesting. _Ferra, remember those seeds you sent us? They've bloomed, though I can't say into what. How is the travelling going? Are the other caravanners kind?_

Sena smiled at her father's letter. Anemos snuck a peek over her shoulder, and his eyes widened in surprise. Sena noticed him peeking and quickly shoved him away, scribbling a hasty response before handing it to the moogle.

Iris examined the ring that had been sent to her with her letter. _Iris, I know you may not like to use this, but I think it will be very helpful. Please, if you do not wish to, do not, but consider what your skills could do._ Iris shuddered, looking at the red stone. She put it in a pocket, making sure that it wasn't visible. She wouldn't be using it unless there was no other choice. She saw Kevin give her a worried glance, but she shook her head, mouthing the word "No." Kevin nodded.

The moogle put the letters away in high bad temper, then stopped and spun around. "I almost forgot, I have a letter for you." Anemos tilted his head to the side, curious. "But since your jerk of a friend is so insensitive, I'll take the response to him next time I see you all. So long, kupo."

Anemos opened the letter, examining the writing. "Well, Eyai is planning on researching miasma tolerance more. At the Veo Lu Sluice. Interesting. He said he isn't there yet, but he will be soon enough. It will be interesting to see what his research brings up."

Verron was still looking after the moogle in annoyance. "Now that that little furball is gone, let's get start going again. I want to get home and celebrate as soon as I can!"

* * *

Crossing through the miasma stream was just as disturbing as the first time. "I still say this is the creepiest place we've been to."

Iris nodded. "It's not as bad as some other elements are supposed to be, like fire, but still... I don't like this place. The wind feels like someone is trying to grab and toss you off the edge..."

Kevin shuddered at that mental imagery, before shouting, and spinning as a cold hand clasped over his shoulder. "Not funny, Anemos!"

Anemos pointed to Sena, who seemed to be doubled over, having trouble breathing from laughing so hard. "For once it wasn't me."

Ria smiled, whispering to Verron. "I have a good idea for a prank we can pull. I'll tell you after the festival." Verron nodded happily, still preoccupied. Despite his skills with archery, he had inherited his father's scholarly curiosity. _I wonder what that world model will be like._

* * *

Verron stared at a mouldy loaf of bread. "_That_ is the world model you bought? You do realise that it's just a loaf of bread, right...?"

Verron's father became wide eyed. "Just a loaf of bread? Certainly not! Do you see how-" He stopped, because he was laughing to hard at Verron's face. "I can't believe you fell for it! No, this is the model I bought."

The lilty took a large map from under the table and spread it out. Verron gasped. The detail was amazing. Beyond amazing. But what made it the most interesting was the fact that there was movement across the map. Little red dots moved across the River Belle Path, the miasma stream pulsed and shivered, the massive fields in the Plains of Fum swayed rippled from the breeze. "I... How did you...? Who made this?"

"I'm not sure actually. But it is an excellent map, as you can see."

"No kidding..." The Verron suddenly turned to his father. "Okay, who gave you the idea to play a prank on me with the loaf of bread? Was it Anemos?"

"I've heard he is a little mischievous, but no, it was actually your girlfriend who did."

"Ria? But she's not!"

A sudden cackling laugh came from the corner of the room. "So you do like Ria that way, huh? That's an interesting shade of red you've become Verron. Can you do purple or green as well?" His father was laughing as well, and winked at Kevin.

"Kevin, I'll kill you!"

Kevin quickly opened the door, darting outside into the setting sun where the festival was being prepared. Iris grabbed Kevin by the arm as he hurtled by, pulling him behind a house as Verron ran past. "You really need to stop fooling around like that."

"Oh, come on! If I can't tease the others then I'll tease you."

Iris took a step back. "You wouldn't."

"No, probably not. Did you see his face though? You could practically start a fire with it."

Iris shuddered. Kevin mentally hit himself. Of all the ways to describe it. "Sorry. Sorry. Come on, I'll help you with some of the stuff."

Iris nodded in relief, walking with her fellow clavat back to the preparations.

Verron had finally stopped looking for Kevin. He had run into Ria, and they were discussing what they were going to do for the party. Ferra and Retalm ended up joining them, discussing back and forth several possibilities. Finally the lilties decided on a show of weapon skills. Ferra had to convince Retalm not to sing, but to put on a show with magic instead. Ferra had chosen to play her harp.

Sena joined Kevin and Iris. Kevin smiled at her. "Why aren't you with Anemos?"

"Why should I be? He's kind of been keeping to himself since Terror."

Kevin nodded. Anemos had explained everything after they had passed the miasma stream. "And... Some other reason?"

"Not really." Kevin coughed. "What are you two planning to do?"

"Dance, probably. You?"

"I can sing well enough." Sena looked up at the sky. "The ceremony will be soon. We had better get ready."

"Get ready?"

"You know, actually bother to comb your hair for once."

"Hey, I like it the way it is!"

* * *

The sun's last rays faded into the ravenwing shades of night settled softly over the village. The eight caravanners lined up in front of the crystal, each holding a lit torch, everyone holding completely still. The chalice sat near the crystal. An aged yuke came forward, then opened an even more aged volume, chanting the ancient words of the ceremony, strong voice ringing out. After several minutes he raised a hand to the crystal, which glowed brilliantly, shining with new light. Everyone was silent as the glow dimmed slightly, then cheers broke out as everyone began to celebrate.

Anemos smiled as he sat back, swaying back and forth slightly in time with the peaceful music, watching the celebrations. Almost half the village was dancing around the crystal, enjoying themselves. He glanced around for his friends. Both clavats were among those close to the crystal, while the lilties were putting on full display all their skills with weapons to amuse some of the children. Ferra was playing a harp with the musicians, while Retalm had been dragged to the little children by the lilties and was casting various spells, forming ice and fire into animated and intricate patterns. A tap on his shoulder caused Anemos to jump.

"Sena. Please don't sneak up on me like that."

"Oh come on. You honestly didn't hear me?"

"It's a bit noisy, if you hadn't noticed."

"I'll give you that. So why aren't you having fun?" She pulled a wooden chair up beside him, leaning against the back.

"I am having fun. I'm enjoying the celebration a lot, thank you."

Sena shook her head. "What I meant was why aren't you out celebrating with everyone else?"

Anemos smiled slightly. "Because I'm enjoying myself just fine here. Do you need a better answer? We've had plenty of chaos in our lives since we began this journey. I'm enjoying the peace and the chance to just relax."

"You make it sound like we were running around the entire time. Alright, you're enjoying yourself and relaxing. But why not entertain everyone for a little?"

"Because I don't have any skills in entertaining. You should know that."

"Well, I know you don't play an instrument, I know you won't participate in the lilties fighting display, but what about dancing?"

"What about it? I'm not a dancer."

"Well, can you sing?"

Anemos's eyes widened. "Keep your voice down! Do you want to get me killed? Me, sing? Retalm sounds like a song bird compared to me."

"I can tell you're lying, Anemos."

"Fine, he never will sound like a bird, unless it's a crow, in comparison to anything. But that's beside the point. No, I'm just going to remain here for the festival. What about you?"

"Apparently I'm not like you or Retalm. I actually have a decent singing voice."

"Well don't let me keep you waiting, then. Go have fun."

* * *

After several songs Sena walked back to where Anemos had been sitting before to find that he wasn't there. It took her a minute of searching before she heard his voice. He was sitting in front of a fire, all the little children who had been watching Verron, Retalm , and Ria where sitting on the opposite side of the fire, eyes fixated on Anemos as he spoke, his calm voice stirring their imagination. Sena smiled as she listened, noticing that almost everyone was also listening to Anemos as he told the tale of the journey of their first year. He didn't exaggerate anything, or add any details to make it seem more exciting, but somehow the way he described the caravan's first year made it sound so much more heroic and wondrous then it had actually been.

After a long time, when the fire had started to burn down slightly, he finished. The children surrounded him, begging for another story. Anemos smiled and shook his head. "You'll have to wait, I'm afraid. The other ones which I know are either too long for what remains of this night or too sad to be told. But next year I'll have another ready, one which may just be even more amazing than this last one."

Squeaks of excitement broke the quiet which the end of his story seemed to have instilled on all the listeners. As everyone began walking away, either moving off to sleep or go back to the festivities, Sena caught up with Anemos. Anemos didn't stop, but kept walking up the hill at the edge of the village, so Sena continued to keep pace with him. "No skill at entertaining my foot. You had practically the whole of Tipa listening!"

Anemos shrugged. "It's just a story. It takes little skill to tell one."

"But a lot more to tell it like you did. Don't sell yourself so short. I wouldn't mind hearing another story."

"There's only one which I know that's short enough for before I head off to go to sleep. And I like telling stories all at once, so I don't leave people in suspense."

"So, why can't I hear it?"

Anemos shook his head. "It's a story best told at night for effect, but better told during the day so that the sun can dispel its effects before you have to sleep with it in your mind."

"It can't be that sad."

Anemos stopped. "Believe me, it can."

"I still want to hear it."

"Sena, it's not just some story. It's about something which happened rather recently. Stop asking after it. Besides, you'll be able to see it firsthand next year. At least, I think we will."

"At least tell me what or who is in it."

Anemos spoke one word, which summed up every reason why he didn't want to tell it. "Tida."

Sena's eyes widened before she looked down. "Oh. No... you were right, I really don't want to hear about that forsaken place." Sena shuddered. Then she smiled at Anemos, her voice cheery. "Well, anyways, I'm not letting that interfere with the rest of my night. I think I'll go get some sleep now. Night, Anemos."

Anemos's eyes followed her for several seconds before he also turned away, heading in the opposite direction. _Won't let it interfere with her sleep? I know that no one likes to hear that place's name, but I never thought Sena would be one of the people who are so scared of it... I mean, the only plausible reason for it is... Oh, maybe that is why. _

* * *

Sena's father smiled at her as she reached their house. "Sena, how are you? Sena? Are you alright?"

Sena was shaking terribly as she answered. "No. Not really. I think I know one of the places we'll be visiting next year. And I... I just hope we can avoid it."

"Tida?"

Sena nodded, eyes fixed on the ground. "Yes."

"You'll be fine. You have good friends to help and protect you. You won't..."

"End up like mother?"

Her father seemed to being choking on his words for several seconds before uttering a hoarse "Yes."

Neither said another word that night.

* * *

Hm, why did I have a grumpy mail moogle? Because it always seems so happy. SO I thought it might as well be grumpy at least once. And now for the rest of the dreaded author's note.

Well, this was more or less a filler chapter, the celebration and all. Though we did have hints at the character chapters. Yes, I already said Sena's was in Tida and now most of you can guess what it is about (or at least the general idea). And we had hints at Iris's character chapter. Though I'm not sure if it will be next or the one after. Why is this up so fast? Oh, because I had the entire celebration typed up and decided to take a half hour break from some stuff I was doing. So here are the author's questions:

What will Sena's character chapter be? (This one I need a rather specific answer)

OR: What do you think Iris's character chapter will be like?

And I bet a lot of you were expecting the world model thing. Well, the bread part at least. Next chapter a whole new year begins, but will it be as successful as the first?


	9. Greater Than Fear

So, after my absence I bring you another chapter. Sorry, but I had four tests this week. So... Yeah, fun week. Anyways, this chapter is going to be short, because I had originally planned to throw some goblin wall into it, but changed my mind. Never fear, Iris's character chapter is next! It may explain some of the stuff that's happened before. Anyways, the start of this chapter is also fun. We get to see one of the more powerful antagonists again. But only for a bit, and we are also introduced to another of the antagonists (well, kind of) who will appear obviously at where he first does, but also later on... I won't say much more. Except for read on, and find out what I'm talking about.

* * *

The waters of the Veo Lu Sluice ran smoothly across the polished rock which held the pools, spreading outwards and gaining speed as the plunged further down into pools, eventually wending their way to from the Jergon River. Normally it was a peaceful enough place. And it was on this day. However, anyone would have told anyone else that on this particular day they would prefer to be practically anywhere else.

A man wearing a white cloak and robes, with a hood redder than blood pulled up, concealing his features, looked over the natural beauty of the sluice without a care. What mattered were his plans, not some fanciful sunrise.

He walked forward, motioning three lizardmen to follow. His voice was ragged, as if he had been shouting for hours beforehand. "Remember what I told you. Soon either a caravan from Tipa, or a researcher will be here. Grind the caravan from existence. Make them regret even stepping onto these rocks. And as for the researcher. Pretend he is the one you hate most, someone who you would give a limb to kill in the most painful way possible. Split him into so many pieces that the waters can hide him permanently."

The lizardmen bowed and went back to their watch. The sound of a series of clicks caused the man to turn around. "Ah, Terror, my faithful servant. You are lucky that I gave you the ability to dissolve to miasma and come to me where I could reform you, is it not?"

"Yes, master. Thank you." Terror's voice held barely contained bitterness.

The man looked away, ignoring the seething eyes. "You have finally learned to swallow something other than the meat you eat. Your pride. That is good. However... You did fail."

"There were eight caravanners, master. One was able to use stop spells. I underestimated them."

"I did not tell you to do that. I told you to kill Anemos, and anyone who defended him. Why did you not ignore them and then kill him, then turn to fight them? Are you so thirsty for blood that you must fight everyone you see?"

"Master... Those people took me by surprise. I will not fail again!"

"No? You will, Terror. Like you said to Anemos, you are much too proud. You failed in something you shouldn't have because you choose to toy around instead of have your fun." The person turned and laid a hand around Terror's neck.

"Master, do not do something you will regret." Terror called upon the power which had given rise to his name, staring right into the man's eyes.

He laughed. "You thought that I would be affected by some trick I _made_? Pitiful. Truly pitiful. I thought I made you smarter than you are. A mistake on my part, I admit. But... I am sorry Terror, but you are no longer useful to me in your current state." He withdrew his hand, and as he did the metallically coloured dragon screamed, screamed in fear as he dissolved into miasma. He tried to attack, but his claws touched only air, and then ceased to exist. "Master... Why?"

"It is only an insurance. And also... You know how I enjoy this kind of thing. It is why I made you. But you have outlived your usefulness." Terror could only shudder in horror as he vanished into nothingness. "Well, researcher of miasma, when you come a certain surprise will be awaiting you... And not the kind you may expect. It will be your last day when you come here..." He looked at the fifty lizardmen scattered out below him.

Suddenly an odd kind of pressure filled his mind. He grinned. "Ah, Raem, I was wondering when you would visit me. You are unwilling to leave your home for too long, to truly fight me, and cannot take my memories. We appear to have a stalemate." Nothing answered, but he smiled as the pressure increased. "No, you cannot break me like you have so many others. We will soon enough see who truly is king, won't we? And then all you will be is what you have fed on. A bad memory." The pressure vanished. "Even forgetfulness does not last forever. Raem, no caravanner will kill you this second time, but I will. I promise that. You can't hope to defeat me with what I know of you. And what I know of other things..."

* * *

Iris jumped as Anemos suddenly landed in front of her. "You know, I thought you wouldn't do that again, sitting on top of the cart like that."

Anemos smiled. "No, that's going to be a habit for me, I'm afraid."

Kevin shrugged. "Oh well, big deal. We can put up with you if we have to. We did it last year."

"Yeah, but can you put up with two smitten lilties?"

"Anemos..."

"Yeah, I know, shut up. Sorry, Kevin hasn't made that joke yet today, so I thought I would."

Kevin smiled. "You should just count yourself lucky Ria isn't here."

Anemos laughed at _that_ particular memory. He had always been good at hide and seek. Ria had never managed to find his hiding spot. The months they had spent off the road had been happy and carefree. Everyone had enjoyed the respite from the travels, but they were also excited for what the next year would bring. Sena tapped Anemos on the shoulder, breaking him out of his thoughts. "Ria, Retalm, and Ferra are all coming this way. So they'll want to know the plans you have."

"Once again I gain the position of leader. Why is it always me?"

"Because you are the best for it." Retalm's calm voice said what everyone wanted to.

Anemos frowned. "Yeah, and what happens if I die or something? Who takes over then?"

"I think you're the least likely of us to die."

"Don't count on it, Ria. I'm the worst at fighting here, remember?"

"Not to mention the quickest thinker."

"Still... I'm not invincible. Keep that in mind. Now, since a chalice cannot collect myrrh from the same tree two years in a row, I thought we could go to the Goblin Wall first, then the Moschet Manor, which apparently hosues a Gigas Lord, but not much else, and then Tida."

Sena shuddered. "Do we have to go to that hellish place?"

Anemos shrugged. "I see no reason not to, unless you're too scared."

Sena's voice rose slightly. "I am _not_ too scared to go to Tida, just very reluctant. The monsters there are rumoured to be on a different calibre than the ones we've fought before."

"Alright. Then I suppose the Goblin Wall is our first stop." The caravan left their hometown behind, the morning sun rising to their side as they set off north along the road which led throughout the country, eyes shining with hope. Sena suddenly stopped for a half second before resuming her step. _Wait, was Anemos sincerely offering for us to not go to Tida on my account? I thought he was making fun of me... But he really was sincere._ _Is he _that _concerned about making sure everyone is alright?_

* * *

Like I said, super short chapter. Only 1000 words or so. Sorry, but I just had a lot to do this week. Anyways, here's my question: We have briefly seen the mysterious figure in the red hood. Who is he? And also... He knows Raem... Eerie. And Raem cannot take his memories... This little chapter will be rather important to the plot later on. And we see an Anemos – Sena moment. So there are two questions. Who gets together first, the lilties or Anemos and Sena?


	10. Burning Guilt

HRAK! Yes, the goblins are back, in the Goblin Wall! And I am once again done another chapter! So, on with it. And this... Yes, it is the longest chapter yet. Which kind of goes to show that most of my chapters are rather short, but you know, whatever. I think I listened to over fifty songs typing this up. And for a fair portion of it I wasn't listening to music. It took me a while to find the right words.

* * *

Verron motioned for everyone to walk forward. The lilty examined the looming fortress, build oddly, with seemingly no sense of order. "There's not one in sight. The goblins probably all are inside."

Ferra tapped her staff lightly against the ground. "This may be more dangerous than we think, though. Just because they don't have sentries doesn't mean that they won't be powerful fighters. Nor that they are unprepared."

Retalm nodded, once again carrying the chalice. Verron quickly entered into the dark dwelling. "No one here. At least, not at the front entrance."

That soon changed, though. Three goblins were eating at a table which was not far to the left of the entrance way. They hastily drew cutlasses as the caravanners also reached for their weapons. "Stand down." One goblin held up a weird staff and promptly directed a bolt of lightning at Retalm, who jumped aside. "Or not." The fight which followed was a brief melee of slashing crazy blades, burst of flames, and cries of pain. Retalm turned to Anemos, who wiped blood from his face. "How'd you convince those other two?"

"They were cowards. These won't be nearly as easy... I've been here before, they have some fighters which rival even Ria... Though they always seem to travel in smaller groups, meaning we have numbers on our side..." Anemos's eyes flickered from side to side nervously.

A shrill screech echoed around the cavern. Iris instinctively ducked and sliced the wings off a massive bat which had flown overhead. It tumbled downwards and Ferra hit it over the head with her staff, killing it. Sena uncovered her ears. "That thing was loud. And really annoying. I think they know we're here now. Come on, we need to hurry before they mob us."

The goblins clearly knew that there were intruders. Everyone crouched behind a pile of old bones, waiting as a patrol passed them by. "Listen, I don't care about what the king says. Those intruders killed three of us. They're dangerous." Sullen mutters agreed with him.

"Hrak, then go and tell him that yourself. Tell him you don't want to search. Go on, I dare you, if you want your small brain fried from lightning." The next goblin who spoke had a much deeper and dangerous voice. "Come on, search by this pile of bones. Why the builders left them here I'll never know..." Anemos felt a hand brush against his side, then saw Sena slip quietly into the shadows. A choking noise followed by a few nervous calls, then five goblins ran straight into the caravanners. Ria and Iris killed one together, while Retalm, Ferra, and Verron all also prevented the others from causing an uproar. The fifth seemed like he was going to escape when Sena's foot swept his legs out from under him, and Anemos's dagger flashed in the wavering torchlight. "I took care of their leader as well. He was big, but not fast."

Before they could applaud Sena's idea, everyone jumped backwards as yellow slime began oozing out of the pile of bones. It split into separate forms, nine in total, each popping up into an angry, gooey face. "Flans. They don't like heat. Iris, pass me that torch near your head." Iris did so very quickly, and Anemos waved it in front of the creatures, who pulled backwards. "See?" He tossed the flaming stick to Verron.

Ferra nodded at his choice. "Bludgeoning attacks work better on these. Arrows won't do much. Retalm, give you hammer to Kevin. We'll burn as many as we can."

Verron stabbed the torch at the nearest flan, lighting it on fire. It promptly melted. Sena's paddle smashed through another, while Iris and Ria were using their shields to deal with the gelatinous creatures. Kevin used Retalm's hammer to kill another. BY that time the rest had melted from the numerous fire spells Retalm and Ferra had cast. "INTRUDERS!"

"I knew this wasn't going to be that easy." Two goblins with pale blue skin walked forwards at the head of three chieftains.

"Kill them." One chieftain went straight for Kevin, who had been somewhat separated from the group during the fight with the flans, while the other two attacked the remaining members, while the yukes began exchanging attacks with the mages. Well, mage. Verron had managed to get off a well placed shot before the fighting had really begun. The goblin mage proved to be very powerful, actually holding off the two yukes for some time, until brilliant white light struck him down.

Kevin leaned back, sucking in his stomach as the goblin's large sword nearly cut him. His arm was already bruised from several strong strikes which had collided with his shield. The goblin lunged, which Kevin took advantage of, spinning past him, rapier darting up between the two pieces of armour which protected the red skinned creature's neck. Almost instantly after he was forced to block another assault from a probing spear. Another patrol had arrived.

Iris had managed to get behind one of the two remaining goblins from the first patrol, but found herself surrounded until Ria cut off the chieftain's arm. As he howled in pain he reared up to full height, giving Verron another clear shot. "Hrak! We will not fall like our brethren at the path!"

Retalm promptly caused the speaker to stumble off a cliff as he set him on fire. Ferra laughed at the irony of when he had chosen to speak. But then the patrol was attacking. Sena threw Anemos's dagger, killing one, and breaking another's leg with a quick flick of her weapon. Kevin calmly kept backing away from the two who were harassing him, knowing that he could hold out long enough. His opinion suddenly changed as the point of a spear buried itself in his leg. He slipped, but had given Anemos enough time to kill one of the goblins.

The second lunged, feinting and scratching Anemos's hand. Anemos drew back, then whipped his spear forwards. The goblin took his momentary lack of defence, but stumbled as its feet became tangled in the ribbons that were attached to the spear. Anemos gave a quick yank on it, and Kevin killed the creature as it tottered off balance.

Ria's axe had claimed three of the patrol's members when a mage froze her in a block of ice. Verron shot the offending goblin rather quickly. Iris jumped over a low, sweeping swing of a cutlass, stabbing as she did, tripping a little as she landed. Not that it mattered, seeing as the last goblin was dead.

* * *

Half an hour later, when everyone was healed and rested sufficiently, and another small patrol evaded, they arrived at a gate that looked like a mouth with teeth coming from all directions. Sena placed the key one of the goblins had been carrying into the slot, breathing deeply. The teeth opened outwards. With one last glance around they entered the mouth like doorway.

The room they entered into was spacious enough, lit well by many torches, an empty cauldron standing in the center, multiple designs that looked something like a strange form of writing scratched a darker gray pattern onto the light gray stone which made up the walls.

Ferra ran a hand against the walls. "This writing... Is beyond eerie."

"What does it say? And how can you read it?"

Ferra shuddered. "I learned a lot reading. My family practically has a library... This is a language used for the darkest of magic. Things that even goblins wouldn't attempt. As for what it means...  
Those who think they shall live shall die,  
Those who think shall win shall be lost,  
The miasma consumes all but memories, which fade into shadows  
Only to be preyed upon by the king of monsters.  
So abandon all hope, lest it lead you astray,  
To the flames of your death, we welcome you with open arms,  
And provide us with merriment one last time."

Iris looked revolted. "That's... That's hideous."

"The king of monsters... I wonder... Could it be referring to...?" Anemos's mutterings were cut off be a harsh cry.

A goblin of larger stature than the others, and of black skin, covered in various elaborate layers of fabric and fur, and holding a wicked staff, walked forwards, coming from the room that likely held the myrrh tree. "So. So. You have come, as I predicted. Ha. Farcicle, that is what this mad venture of yours is. You killed my guards. So what? I am more powerful, more deadly than any of you. I have plans... Plans that I cannot afford to have thwarted. So run away, abandon your hope and leave it here. You will not leave alive unless you do." When the eight held their ground he muttered under his breath for several seconds before calling out a single, demanding word. Guards!"

Four more goblins quickly ran out of the side chambers. "Aid me in eliminating the scourge upon our blessed kingdom."

"Blessed?" Kevin barely had time to laugh at the ridiculous statement before the guards charged them, swinging sharp tipped spears. He ducked behind his shield, and the point bounced harmlessly off. Well, not harmlessly. Retalm jumped back slightly as it nicked him.

"Kevin, be careful where you deflect an attack. It could cause serious harm to someone."

"Look, you're not dead. Now go help Ferra and Anemos with the king. We can handle these."

The spear once again bounced of his shield, and Kevin lunged forward triumphantly, then everything became blurred as his head slammed to the ground after receiving a sharp tap from the blunt end of the spear as the goblin had twirled it. Iris slashed the air above him, clearing it, allowing him time to get back up. Ria was also mercilessly striking out, battering her goblin's spear until it broke, then quickly killing it before helping Iris finish her own and Kevin's. Sena laughed as the one who had been fighting her stumbled, feet caught up by his own spear.

The goblin let the weapon fall, grabbed a torch from the wall, and threw it. Iris screamed as the flames seared her side. Kevin hastily put out the fire, and leaned Iris against a low rock wall. "Stay here."

Iris nodded, gulping, shaking as if she had been frozen, not burned. Sena looked to Kevin for an answer. "She's terrified of fire. Holding the torch at the ceremony, though she didn't show it, was terrible for her. Actually being burned, well I don't envy her."

Verron nimbly dodged another swing of the goblin king's staff. "And you call yourself a king?"

"And you call yourself a lilty? Using arrows? Coward. Smart, though, which more than makes up for it." Verron faltered. Had a monster complimented him? Then he wound up on the floor, the taste of blood in his mouth. "You fell for such an obvious ruse it's almost sad." He grunted in pain as Anemos's spear sliced the skin of his arm. Anemos smiled as he turned the spear to slash inwards... And it cut through air smoothly.

The goblin king had raised his staff and suddenly vanished, reappearing at another part of the room, on the left set of stairs. Two spells negated each other as they were released exactly where the king had been standing before. "What?"

"Teleportation. Easy to pull off with the right technique. So, about that magic..." Retalm and Ferra both fell to the floor, shuddering as lightning ran a course through their bodies, crawling across their metal helms in a series of sparks. "I know all about your spear from my soldiers who were stationed at the River Belle Path. So I waited until you went too far from the yukes to attack."

Anemos glared. Of course he would do that. _He's smart. He fights like I do... And our numbers have almost been halved._ The king laughed again, a high, cold cackle. "Halved? Your face clearly shows that you worry about it." He vanished and reappeared behind Verron, throwing his bow away from him, forcing Ria to raise her shield instead of counter attack to protect her friend. _He plans his moves in advance. He thinks on his feet like I do. Damn. And we can't spread out either... In case he gets behind one of us... We need to hold out until Retalm, Ferra, and Verron recover. They were the most dangerous too him, so he got rid of them first. _Suddenly Ria was also blasted by the same electricity which had put the yukes out of the fight.

The goblin king raised his staff again, then stumbled. A second blow to his side, this time slashing caused him to strike blindly in retaliation, but he wasn't fast enough as Sena hopped over the stone wall, then ran around to get him back in her sights, and aura blast smashing into his chest, forcing him back several steps. "And I thought selkies weren't cowards either..." He vanished in another flash of light, striking at Anemos as soon as he appeared. Anemos had anticipated the move, however, and easily blocked the blow.

"Listen, he can't cast magic when he wants to teleport! And he also isn't fast enough to stop quick fighters! Kevin, Sena, we can still beat him! There's a slight glow wherever he plans to remateralise!"

"How did you figure it out so fast?"

"I guessed the glow part because you always appeared in well lit areas, near torches, which prevent us from seeing it. The rest was obvious."

"Fine." Anemos jumped away, but landed on the ground awkwardly, coughing.

"Damn. Poison spell. Sena, Kevin, spread out, you're both fast enough."

The king frowned. "I took all that time and you aren't even dead yet?"

Anemos's silver eyes seemed to shine happily. "Miasma resistance. Why do you think I let myself be hit by that? The poison isn't from a spell, just propelled by one."

The goblin king looked furious, and vanished again, but Kevin took the hammering blow on his shield, then returned a lightning swift one of his own, which glanced off one of the goblin's ribs. The king swore angrily and teleported to the top of the stairs. "Look quick, because one of your companions will die."

They saw the angry red glow of his staff, glanced around quickly, but no one seemed to be in danger. "Fell for it." Sena and Kevin were both tossed through the air carelessly by the giant ball of flames which had erupted in the middle of the room, blackening their clothes, scorching their bodies, sending them crashing into the hard rock floor.

Kevin groaned, and found himself looking up at iris. "Iris. Please. None of us are strong enough now... Iris, I know you're scared, and with good reason. Use the fear. Your fear of hurting us... Use it, make sure you don't. Control it! You're more than a match for this freak. Please."

Iris was shaking. "No... I can't! Kevin, I can't! Don't you remember what happened last time! Don't you? You... Your arm..." His sleeve had been completely burned off, revealing a scar from flames. But it was not a new burn, instead an old one, one which had healed many years ago.

"You won't mess up again. I promise."

The goblin king frowned. "As much as I appreciate good theatre, are you honestly implying that that girl, terrified of fire, can defeat me when I can conjure one of the largest attacks of flames in all of monsterkind? Frankly, that's insulting, boy."

Kevin laughed weakly. "She... is more powerful than you are." Iris turned to him. _How can he have so much faith in me, after what I did to him? How can he be so confident after he was the one I hurt?_ Kevin's voice broke in on her thoughts. "Iris, you only lost control once. Everyone makes mistakes when they are young. You're going to be fine."

A snorting laugh caused Iris to look up. "Ah, how dramatic. This isn't a play, though. You've given me enough time to prepare. Burn and die." Iris's eyes widened in terror as flames once again burned into existence in the room, completely engulfing the two clavats. The goblin king laughed again. And then cut off. "Hrak! What the... How are you two still alive?"

Iris stood up, eyes hard as ice. The magical fire the magician had created seemed to be burning in her eyes. But then the king realised that tough she looked determined, the flames which had been intended to burn her were wrapped tight around her hand. Suddenly she made a slashing movement and they extended into a whip, snaking out and burning the king's hand. He teleported away again, cursing.

_How is she doing that? __**HOW?**__ The only possibility is that she is one who can control magic beyond the mere creation of attacks. But that power has only been heard of once every few generations! And in yukes. How could she be the one to wield it? _He roared in pain as the flames tightened into a ball around him, forcing him to once again displace himself through his magic. His reappearance was rewarded with the entire inferno he had summoned exploding in his face. And the fire still darted back to Iris's hands, lashing out like a vicious, angry snake.

"DAMN IT! Who are you? How do you come to possess such skill? Answer me!" Iris merely used the flames to leaving burning slashes across his face. _She can even use them and make them solid? Then the only option..._ The goblin king teleported away again, but as soon as he began to appear, he once again jumped away, appearing behind Iris, staff raised. _It hurts me terribly, but to catch someone off guard, it is so worthwhile._

He choked as blood filled his throat. Iris spun, but the king had already toppled over, choking his last words out. "Hrak... Anemos... You... You..."

"Stabbed you in the back? Yeah, basically." He bent down and buried the knife between the goblin's ribs. Iris gave him a weird look. He shrugged. "He was preparing a suicide spell."

"How are you able to stand after getting poisoned?" Anemos grinned cockily, then bent over, looking like he was about to throw up.

"Not well. Go knock on Ferra and Retalm's helms and see if you can get them to heal Sena and Kevin, then me. Ria and Verron aren't in too bad of a state."

Iris did as she was told, tapping Ferra and Retalm's helms lightly. When neither of them moved, Anemos stumbled over and made as if to pull the helmets off, and was knocked to the ground for it, both yukes having instantly come awake. "Listen, if it woke you up in time to prevent us from being worse off, it was worth it, right?" Ferra began curing Anemos of the poison, muttering under her breath, while Retalm tended to Sena and Kevin's burns.

"Anemos, when you collapsed..."

"No, I was not unconscious. Just pretending to be, catching my enemy off guard. It was a good thing, too, seeing as he still had a trick hidden up his sleeve."

Ferra hummed disapprovingly. "You honestly need to tell us of things like that in advance."

"I didn't know I was going to do it until I did. However, if I have some grand plan in mind, then I will be sure to inform you of it with a few days' advance notice."

Kevin was smiling proudly. "Hey, you did it Iris. I told you you could."

Sena sat up, then hopped to her feet. "I'm fine, Retalm. It was really only the edge of the blast which caught me. So, why were you scared of fire so badly?"

"I still am." Iris shuddered, rubbing her arms. _I'll never get used to it. Well, I might, but I don't think I'll ever like it._ Over half a minute passed in silence before Ria began tapping her foot.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

Iris gulped. "I... Okay, okay. Just give me a minute. I need time to think. Right."

* * *

_A young girl ran her hand through the candle flame which cast its glow on her dark hair. An older man, her father, carefully drew her hand away. "Fire might provide us with light, but it can also burn you. You have to be careful with it."_

"_But daddy, look!" She stuck her hand back into the flickering light, and when she pulled it away the fire came with it, not burning her at all. Instead it seemed to grow slightly brighter, as if happy to be able to touch someone who it could not burn. "How come you or mommy can't do this?"_

_Iris's father looked very shocked. "I don't honestly know... I just don't. Put the fire back for now, and... Don't play with it again. Not until I say, at least. You need to be very careful."_

* * *

_A week later Iris sat up waiting for her father to return home. "Iris. I've talked to all the magic users in our village." Her mother stood quickly. _

"_Well? What did they all say?"_

"_Iris is not able to actually use magic in the traditional sense. She can't create things like fire to harm others." Iris's father knelt down in front of her. "Iris, instead of being able to create fire and let it fade away, you can control it. Use it to do things."_

"_Does this mean I can play with it again?" _

"_No. Not just yet. I know you can't see how it could harm you, but it can be very dangerous. I think that you'll have to learn to control your ability. Perhaps one of the yukes in our village will teach you how to use it so you can be sure you won't hurt one of your friends."_

"_But-"_

"_Iris."_

"_... Alright. I guess people shouldn't be hurt."_

* * *

_Kevin watched as flames flickered all around his friend, forming exotic shapes before being whisked away on the breeze into another form. "That's incredible! How... I mean, wow! That's amazing!" Iris smiled as she let the fire die away. She had been learning to control it for two years, and she was finally old enough to understand to be cautious with her powers._

"_Iris!"_

"_Oh, no..." The stern old yuke who was her teacher was marching towards her angrily. _

"_I told you not to use it to show off! I know that you like the attention you get, but you really need to learn that sometimes you must listen to what I say!"_

_Kevin stood up from the log he had been sitting on, a tall tree providing shade which had made the display all the more impressive. "But Yerfela, I-"_

"_ENOUGH! I don't care if you asked her to, she needs to learn not to flaunt such a talent on petty displays!"_

_Iris sadly followed her teacher for her lesson, and Kevin made a rude face at the yuke's back. "Jerk..."_

* * *

"_Hey, Iris, are you alright? You don't look very well." Iris shook her head at her father's question._

"_I made a mistake with the fire. I shouldn't have, but I did! I even burned myself, and Yerfela."_

_Her father actually smiled, though. He patted her shoulder. "Sometimes you make mistakes like that. But don't worry, you'll be okay. And so will she. She's a tough yuke. Now let me see the burn." Iris lifted her hand, showing a small mildly discoloured patch of skin. Her father took a salve he had for burns and rubbed it on her hand. "See, you'll be better soon. And now that you made the mistake you'll do better, right? You won't mess up again, I promise."_

"_And I promise I won't hurt anyone again."_

* * *

_Kevin placed a firm hand on Iris's shoulder. "We need to talk to each other. Come on."_

"_But I..." Iris trailed off at the ferocity of Kevin's gaze. The two quickly climbed the tree that Iris had practiced controlling fire by a year ago, until her tutor told her to not._

"_What is going on with you? You're so... Quiet. You seem jumpy and scared all the time."_

"_Nothing. I'm fine, really."_

"_Liar. What's Yerfela doing? Huh? Something... She's up to something, I know it. And it's hurting you."_

"_Kevin, really, I'm fine."_

"_No you're not. I can tell. You're scared of her."_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are so! Why's she have that big jar which always has flames in it?"_

"_How'd you know about that?" Kevin muttered a name under his breath._

"_Who?"_

"_Look, it doesn't matter. The thing is, she's using you for something, isn't she? And she keeps trying to take more and more of your power. And you and she get burned whenever that happens."_

"_What? How'd you know, who told you? Oh, my god... Kevin, she's threatening my family! I... I don't want to hurt them!"_

"_So it is true then."_

"_Yes."_

"_Then fight her!"_

"_I tried! But she said if I tell anyone..."_

"_You're stronger than her! She's a yuke with little magic! That's why she never heals the burns you get! Sadistic old bat... You just need to tell her to stop. Then she will."_

"_I tried! She doesn't listen!"_

"_Fine. Just let her take all your magic. Next time she tries, fight it, fight her."_

"_But..."_

"_Do it. You're strong enough. I know it."_

* * *

_And that was what happened. The next time Yerfela tried to steal a little bit of her power away Iris fought it. She had never expected it to turn into a full out war between them, though. The ancient yuke's house was destroyed, and everyone came running to see Iris defending herself from the flames that licked between the two of them, back and forth, so dangerous that no one could help. Yerfela burned several bystanders, panting hoarsely. One was Iris's father. When she saw that she finally released all her anger at the yuke, billowing currents of red light surrounding the aged caster until nothing remained._

_Kevin ran forward happily. "You did it you beat her!"_

"_I killed her!"_

"_Yeah, and you made sure she wouldn't hurt anyone again!"_

"_You... You knew this would happen!" Kevin fell backwards, swearing as his arm was slashed viciously by one of the whips which still hovered in the air behind Iris. Instantly the fires vanished and Iris made to help him up, but Kevin refused her help, walking away sullenly as chaos ensued over what had just happened._

* * *

Iris shuddered. "Kevin did forgive me, after about a week."

"Well that explains a lot."

"Huh?"

Anemos shrugged. "You know, how you always choose to sleep far away from the fire, how you were very nervous when we performed the ceremony with the torches, how you looked horrified about the ring of fire your parents sent you, and other little things like that."

"You noticed all those things?"

"I'm observant. It doesn't pay to not be, I found out first hand on two separate occasions."

"And those were...?"

"None of your business. But I'll tell you anyways. Once with the Shella caravan, which I was able to get out okay from and the other when..." Anemos stopped and shook his head, mouthing the word "Terror."

Ferra and Retalm glanced at one another, then back to Iris. "So you joined the caravan as a way to redeem yourself?"

"Yes. I wanted to make up for what I did to Kevin and everyone else who got hurt..." Retalm made a motion to Verron, who grudgingly handed over a few gil.

"Never bet against a yuke." Verron muttered as he sat down beside Ria again.

Anemos bent over and picked up the chalice from where it had fallen. "Alright, let's go get that drop of myrrh, then get out of here. There could still be goblins around."

As everyone hastened up the steps after him, Ferra was talking to Retalm. "Anemos really is observant to notice those things though. He's able to figure out motives and feelings, notices little things like a ring, and also takes note of various strengths and weaknesses of others."

"Sounds like he had some good teachers. He travelled with the Shella caravan, so it stands to reason they taught him how to be observant like one of us. He understands feelings and opinions, like clavats are reputed for, and... Well, he is a selkie, which might explain his keen observation of potential valuable objects... Retalm was about to continue when raised voices interrupted him.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're alright!

"Verron, you worry way too much about me! I. AM. FINE!"

"Yeah, and you were holding your leg about ten seconds ago. Retalm, come over here and make sure Ria hasn't sprained or broken something."

Kevin blew a frustrated sigh upwards, where it caused his hair to flutter for a few seconds. "Why don't you two just stop fighting and kiss already?"

There was a moment of absolute, stunned silence. Kevin poked Anemos. "Hey, um, maybe we could get the myrrh and get going soon before I'm killed by two very angry and embarrassed lilties..."

Sena took the chalice after the drop had fallen. "Nah, let's wait here a few minutes and see what happens."

"Who are you trying to torment, Verron and Ria, or Kevin?"

Sena just smiled until Iris took the chalice from her and began walking away from the tree. A furry ball suddenly smacked into Kevin, winding him. "Mail moogle, kupo! I finally managed to get you guys while you were still by the tree! Yes! Alright, let's see... I have a letter for you... and for you... and for you..."

The moogle was handing out the letters as he spoke. "And one for each of the red faced lilties..."

"Okay, that does it!"

The mail moogle snickered as he hopped away to wait for replies. Anemos, who once again hadn't received a letter, lay back and closed his eyes, which snapped open at the sound of a wolf whistle.

Verron and Ria broke apart from one another, grinning sheepishly. Kevin was laughing his head off, until Sena tapped him on the head with Retalm's hammer, who had dropped it in surprise. "Ouch! Anyways, I suppose this means you two aren't out after my blood anymore?"

"No, we still are."

"Damn."

"Aw, don't they look so cute now that they're together?"

Verron cracked open an eye. However, it was Ria who responded to Anemos's teasing voice. "Just remember that I have second watch, Anemos."

As everyone settled down for the night Anemos made a gesture to Retalm, who sighed and took ten gil from his wallet and handed them to him. As he lay down to sleep he whispered to Ferra, "Never bet against a selkie."

* * *

Okay I must say this chapter was eh-ish, but at least we know about Iris's past hm?

I have to say my favourite part of the chapter was the "Never bet against a yuke" and then "Never bet against a selkie" part.


	11. Secrets of the Memory Eater

The Moschet Manor. Ah, good times. Hilarious because of the ridiculous story which happens in the game. Has anyone ran up and tried attacking Maggie while she's in her room? Apparently monsters aren't all that bright. And also, the dead tonberry chefs... Little snitches, telling Jack who killed them.

* * *

A lone yuke was walking along the road, humming a happy tune to herself when she caught sight of the caravanners. It was several minutes before she reached them, but when she did she greeted them kindly. "Greetings, elders."

Ria gave the yuke a queer look. "Elders? I don't mean to be offensive, but... Aren't you older than us?"

"How far back does your memory stretch?"

The lilty looked confused at the yukes odd question. "Well... I can't say exactly how far... I'm over seventeen years old, though."

"It, undoubtedly, reaches several times as far as my own. If we are to take our known life into account, then I am merely three years old. I sadly lost my memory those years ago."

"Lost you memory? That's... That must not be good..." The yuke shook her head at Iris's pity.

"I do not think of it that way. I have had many enjoyable moments in my brief life. For I have become, or resumed being, a wanderer once my memory vanished. For if I do not have a past, then surely I should make a new one. And if my past becomes unlocked to me again, well, would it not be best that I have experience of all forms for which to fit my old life with? Surely you can all understand my desire. You yourselves quest for something of much greater worth, so my attempts must pale in comparison, but it is all I have to do, and thus I go forth willingly."

"If you'll excuse me for asking." The yuke turned to Verron. "How are you able to survive the miasma?"

The yuke drew a small crystal from inside the sleeve of her robes. "This is it. A personal crystal. If you so wish you may examine it."

Verron took it, then handed it to Anemos. "Is this Eyai's work?"

"Yes. It seems he finally managed to perfect it! But since he's researching miasma tolerance as well, a way to remove dependence on crystals, I'm not surprised he either sold or gave it away. He's rather eccentric at times." Anemos passed it back to Verron, who turned it over several times, eyes taking in the multifaceted surface, before returning it to its owner.

The yuke bowed her head happily. "It has been a pleasure to meet you all. Perhaps our paths will cross again. Goodbye now, and good luck with your adventures."

* * *

"I still don't see why we didn't stop at Alfitaria before coming here. We've been walking the entire day, and the day before that, and the day before that, and..."

Kevin ignored Ria's continuous complaints, turning to Iris. "How are you holding up?"

Iris smiled. A small flame was flickering between her hands as she manipulated it back and forth. "I'm getting used to controlling fire again. It's taking me a lot of effort to do anything beyond this, though."

Verron was talking with Retalm and Anemos. "So why did we go to the Moschet Manor first? I mean, wouldn't stopping in Alfitaria for a few days be a better idea?"

Anemos smiled, the way he always did when he knew something the others didn't. "No, going to the manor first is a much better idea if I may say so. Retalm, what do you think?"

"Oh, easily a hundred times better. Best get it done first, no?"

"Great, you tell Retalm but not me?"

"No, he already knows what's waiting for us there."

"Yeah, a freaking huge gigas lord. Great fun for everyone."

Verron couldn't see Retalm's smile, but he could practically feel it. "Yes, very much so, Verron. But you should be happier now that you have your lovely, pleasant tempered lilty friend, who is now more than a friend, hm?"

"ARGH! Is EVERYONE going to be teasing us for the rest of this year?"

"No, we'll stop when the festival begins."

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Don't just butt in on conversations."

"Very well, oh superior lilty."

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Stop mocking me."

Kevin bowed, very mockingly, and was rewarded with Ria 'slipping' with the chalice, which collided with his head. "Ow! Why does Anemos never get hit? I mean, Retalm and you rarely make fun of people, but he's always driving us insane."

"I already thought we were all crazy. But anyways, because I got pushed into the water once. And I know when to stop, unlike you."

"Fair point. Hey, is that the big mansion thing up ahead?"

Everyone was being careful as they snuck forwards, up towards the manor. Well, almost everyone. Retalm and Anemos just walked forwards as if they were not about to stride carelessly into a monster den. The massive doors to enter were closed shut. Retalm calmly slammed his hammer against them several times, producing five resounding booms.

The doors opened slowly, revealing a massive, purple monster being the one who had opened them. His long beard was neatly kept together with something which looked like a large bracelet, a small crown perched on top of his head. Elegant silk robes with small golden designs along them were wrapped around his immense, powerful frame. Yellow eyes inspected the caravanners closely from behind the rims of glasses, small for the gigas lord, but they would have been too big for anyone else. After several very tense seconds, he bowed his head politely. "Welcome to the Moschet Manor, travellers. My name is Lynum. I hope I find you all well?"

Everyone seemed stuck for words, except Anemos and Retalm. "Very well, thank you, Lord Lynum. Unfortunately, we forgot to tell the rest of our members that you were not of the normal disposition for monsters, if you can be called such." Lynum chuckled at Retalm's reply.

"Please, no flattery. Though I must say your fierce helm houses a gift of a silver tongue. Please, everyone, come inside. We've been wondering when the next caravan would come."

Anemos felt himself almost yanked off his feet as Sena grabbed his cloak. "Okay, what the hell is going on?"

Anemos tugged at the fabric, increasing his ability to breathe slightly. "Retalm thought it would be funny to surprise you all like this. Honestly. It wasn't my idea this time. Sena, I know that this is my style of thing to do, but it wasn't me. Lynum is... Oh, he'll explain it for you."

The caravan entered the manor, and multiple, fairly small, green creatures, with long round snouts and yellow eyes, all wearing white aprons and hats, waved to them, before scuttling off through several doorways. The gigas lord sat down with his back to a fountain which stood in the middle of the courtyard. "Very well. Now, for an explanation six of you obviously hunger for."

"I have been the ruler of the Moschet Manor for over fifty years now. I sought this place out many years ago, and defeated the previous gigas lord in combat. I am, like those who serve me, unusual for a monster. That is, we are not naturally sadistic or violent. We are much closer to what your tribes are like. However, since no one would trust us, we have congregated here. There are several other species other than the tonberries here, though they tend to avoid caravanners. We serve as a resting place for those who pass by us here. Every year the myrrh tree which grows here is visited by four caravans. Unfortunately, the caravan from Alfitaria has already taken the myrrh recently."

"Four caravans? But we can only get myrrh from one tree every three years..."

"Yes, a single caravan is limited to one drop from a tree every four years. But the trees produce a drop about every ninety eight and a half days. I do not know why, but your chalice will not accept myrrh from the same tree until you visit it again several years later. But if the trees did not produce myrrh at the rate they did, many less than the towns which dot this land would be able to survive. But back to my story... I welcome the caravanners each year, and provide them with a safe place for the night. So I will obviously extend the same courtesy to you as well. The evening meal will be ready soon. You can wash your hands in the fountain behind me, and then come when you are ready."

"But... Water is toxic when it has miasma in it..."

Lynum smiled gently. "I am well aware, young one." He stood up and gestured Iris to come to the fountain. "Look into it. What do you see at the top?"

Everyone did, and were surprised. A chalice sat at the top, its crystal glowing merrily, full to the brim with myrrh. "I keep it to keep the water pure, as it tastes better without miasma tainting it. I keep it here so if a caravan falls I may go and still prevent their village from falling until a new caravan can be formed. However, with the many caravans out, I hope to never be forced to choose between two towns. And, yes, this is Tida's chalice. I sought to bring it back to the village in time when I learned they had fallen, but... It was not to be. I have since kept it so that the same fate may not befall others. Now, I will go and wait for you, whenever you are ready."

Everyone walked over to the fountain but Sena and Iris, who stayed behind when she noticed the selkie staring up at the chalice. "Sena?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry, what? "

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a minute there."

"I'm fine... Tida's chalice, huh? Kind of... grim. I just was surprised."

Iris decided against pressing the issue, walking with Sena to the fountain and washing her hands in the clean water. Several minutes later they arrived at what could only be described as a feast. The tonberries where obviously excellent cooks, as multiple dishes where spread along a very long table, from roasts to pastries, to fruits crystalised with honey, and many, many more.

"Please, do not stint yourselves. I know travelling can be a tiring affair, so relax for tonight, and enjoy."

Over an hour later, when many of the tonberries were still eating steadily, Lynum stood, and the full caravanners followed him. "I have had quarters set aside for caravanners coming to this place. Follow me." As he walked across the lawn, Ferra stopped, looking up at a set of double doors which were more impressive than any other, practically coated in gold.

"What's in here?"

Everyone was taken aback by the gigas lord's simple answer. "A library. There are multiple books I have collected throughout the years."

"Can we go in?"

"No." Lynum's voice was blunt, and clearly showed he would not be budged to answer.

"Can you at least tell us why?" Ferra sounded rather dejected.

Lynum frowned. "I cannot say exactly. There is knowledge contained within the pages in that room which is dangerous beyond any monster you are likely to encounter. Had you read it, you would be best off to forget it as quickly as you could. Some secrets, some knowledge, is very dangerous. Ignorance may be annoying to bear when one knows of it, but annoyance is most certainly better than death."

Ferra gulped. "Is what's in there really that dangerous?"

"Even more dangerous than some dark magics that undead are created by." Ferra shuddered and quickly looked away from the door. Iris had to pull Sena along for several seconds before she came back to her senses.

"There must be something about Tida in there..."

"Sena, he'll kill us if we go in there, we can't."

"I know..." _Mother, did you know anything about what lay in there? About what would happen those years ago? What am I going to find when we arrive at that place? _

* * *

As moon shadows stretched languidly across the manor the gilded doors slipped silently open on greased hinges. The soft glow of a crystal lit the room lightly. A single book vanished from one of the shelves, landing softly on a table, light the one who had taken it down flicking through the pages. Several minutes later they closed the book, putting it back on the shelf, lifting the chalice up, and jumping at the silhouette outlined in the doorway. Lynum frowned, his muscular arms crossed.

"Why did you come here when I said you could not?"

The caravanner gulped. "I needed to know something."

"And did you find what you were looking for?"

"No... I found something else. How powerful exactly is Raem?"

"So, you know now..." The gigas's eyes narrowed, and he took a step forwards. "You were very brave to risk my anger by coming here. We will not speak any further on this topic, understood? Do not tell the others. Raem is undefeatable, and impossible to reach. Focus on your own quest."

"Alright. But... Hiding something from them like this..."

"Do you wish them to die? You know what Raem can do. If he were to become aware of a threat, no matter how slight, it would be destroyed. A single member of a caravan is not a threat. A caravan can be a tiny one. Now, you would best be getting some sleep, correct?"

"... Yes." The caravanner silently left the room, handing Tida's chalice to the owner of the manor as they entered the room that had been set aside for them. _So, there is a source of miasma, and a guardian for it... And a way to get to it... But I can't tell anyone. Damn it. But I... No, there may be a way... I wonder if anyone has ever suspected anything._

* * *

Wow, that was a short chapter. But it had a lot of plot development, didn't it? Well, some at least. And it did have rather ominous hints. So someone knows about Raem now. Interesting, isn't it? Now we have multiple mysteries. Who is Terror's master? Does Eyai survive? Who learned about Raem? What is so dark about Tida?


	12. Broken Hope Repaired

Believe me, Armstrong was one of my favourite bosses to fight. And one of the most challenging for me. Stupid weird walking pattern. I could never figure out when it was going to attack. And, since I played through as a yuke (best race to do single player with, in my opinion), I would always wait for the boss to attack, dodge the said attack, then use magic. So Armstrong was kind of annoying to me. Anyways, you don't want a rant about Armstrong, you want this chapter. Oh, but wait again, Amstrong ISN'T IN TIS CHAPTER! This is the first dungen chapter I've split up. And as a warning, it's not going to be even close to light hearted. Or pretty. After all, this is Tida. The village of the dead. Actually, this chapter won't be too grim. The next one is gonna be kind of scary though. So read on...

* * *

_Retalm leaned back against the wall his bed was pushed up against. After the Moschet Manor they had gone to Alfitaria, and were planning their next location to visit. "So, who is going to Tida? I believe four should be the largest number of people, as it was a town, meaning rather cramped fighting."_

_Everyone exchanged uneasy glances. None of them wanted to go to the fallen town. Anemos was the first to answer Retalm's question. "Me. I'm our strategist, right? So I think I should go to such a dangerous place."_

_Kevin was the next to volunteer. "I'm going as well. Fighting in a cramped space is better for me than for most people, since I'm faster than most people."_

_Ferra was the next to volunteer. "We need someone who can use magic, and, no offense, Retalm, but I'm better suited, since I can use clear spells. And I've heard there are carrion worms in Tida."_

"_I'm going as well." Everyone looked to Sena in surprise. She had been unusually quiet for the past few days, _

_Iris bit her lip, trying to think of how to phrase her words. "Sena... You seem like the kind of person who... Wouldn't take well to going to Tida... Perhaps someone else..."_

"_No." Sena's statement made angrily. "Don't you get it? I have to go to Tida to prove I can go to the place. It's... Complicated, but I need to get over my fear of it."_

"_Let her come." Kevin actually sounded as if he understood what Sena was talking about. "She's faster than I am, and we already agreed a fast person would be good, right? Plus that leaves you behind, Iris, and gives you time to practice controlling fire again. And also the lilties, who I'm sure won't mind one another's company." Kevin laughed and jumped away from a rock Ria tossed half-heartedly at him._

"_Just be careful, your four. Don't do anything stupid."_

_Ferra nodded. "We won't. How long will it take us to get back, four days?"_

"_About that. A day and a bit to and from Tida, so three days, and one to actually visit it."_

"_Hey, Anemos, have you been to Tida before, you know, with the Shella caravan?"_

"_Yep. We actually manage to get through the place with relative ease. It's an eerie place, but nothing that we should worry about. Rumours of the horror in it are exaggerated. Anyways, if that's all, I'm getting ready to leave. Night everyone."_

_Why the hell did I volunteer?_ Sena was broken out of her memories as Anemos called back to everyone. "Hey, we're here. Not quite, actually, but we'll travel the next half hour on foot, okay?"

Ferra was the one who carried the chalice this time, walking slightly ahead, discussing the possibilities of monsters in low voices. Sena walked beside Anemos, who was humming softly. _Does nothing bother him? _Then she realised something everyone had missed. "Anemos, you never actually have been to Tida."

"Oh, figured it out?"

"Why did you say you had?"

"It was a lie to make everyone feel safer. If we were terrified going into this we'd do a lot worse."

"Okay, fine, but how are you not scared at all?"

Anemos laughed strangely. "Not scared? If you figured out that I haven't been to Tida, then you've figured out that I'm pretty damn nervous about this place. I'm just a good actor. River Belle Path, Mushroom Forest, Mines of Cathuriges. The Goblin Wall. All those were dangerous, but Tida is... Well, maybe the monsters are dangerous, but the guardian of the myrrh tree is supposed to be one of the most deadly monsters in history. Smart, strong, and most importantly, terrifying. But we can get through this. All we need to do is be careful and keep level heads." Anemos smiled slightly, and Sena felt some of her worries vanish. Anemos looked away and began humming again. _"I'm just a good actor." Anemos, you aren't just nervous of this place, you're as scared as any of us._

* * *

"So, do you think rumours of undead are true?"

"Skeletons? Yes, I'm positive. It will be like fighting another person, if I am not mistaken."

"Great. Just great." Kevin tightened his grip on his rapier. "But how do you kill something like one of them?"

"They will die from blows that would prove fatal to us. So even if your blade does not look like it has doen any damage, if it croses their throat, the monster will die."

"Hey, how do you know so much?"

"My family practically owns a library. I read a lot."

"Like the one at the Moschet Manor?"

Ferra seemed uneasy. "Yes, like that one. And can we stop talking about skeletons until we have to fight them? I don't like undead, perhaps even worse than Sena does."

* * *

Gray clouds loomed over Tida, blocking the sun as it hovered behind the veil, occasionally peeping through in a single raft of golden beams. The first house they passed was half rotted away, spider webs crisscrossing the entryway. Sena Suddenly jumped away from it. "Everyone, get back!"

As they all did a frustrated his came from the house, and a massive carrion worm slid out, attenae waving eerily towards the four. Ferra froze its head in a block of ice, but the monster promptly borke free, then surged forward. Everyone was nimble enough to avoid it, and leave several long cuts along its green body. The monster turned, enraged, and charged again. This time its reckless attack was fatal to it. A well placed fire spell, combined with a reckless stab or Kevin's rapier, killed the worm. "Good thing you cna hear well, Sena."

Everyone hastily backed away, before forging further into the village, careful to avoid any houses with the same silk like webs covering them. For several minutes the only sound to break the silence was their breathing, unnaturally loud to their ears as they kept throwing glances over their shoulders, scared of whatever might be following them, if something did. A cackling screech signalled a gremlin running towards them. While that alone would not have been a problem, two more of the bloated, multilegged worms were attracted by the cries, and did not hesitate to cast thunder spells at the four caravanners.

Anemos was relieved he was one of the targets, and promptly dug a small hole with his spear tip as he touched it to the ground. The second worm's target obviously objected to its tactics, and set it on fire with w well aimed spell. That was enough for Sena to direct an aura blast at the monster, which slammed into its head, killing it. The original was backing away when Kevin's rapier slashed through its small head. "They aren't hard to kill if you can hit the head. But otherwise their bulk is enough to stop you." Kevin suddenly made a gagging sound, and threw up.

"Did you learn nothing in the Mushroom Forest when we fought one of them? Sena obviously did, as she was careful to avoid touching its antennae. They are poisonous."

"Thank you, _mother_. I thought Anemos was the one who's supposed to lecture us about the mistakes we make. I'll be fine, I'm not about to die from a stupid bug."

"No, but you might die from the stupid bug's poison."

It was nearly five minutes until Ferra pronounced Kevin ready to leave, though Sena suspected that the delay was to give both of them some time to recuperate from the multiple meetings with the insect like monsters. "Okay, let's keep going. The sooner we leave the better."

Sena nodded tersely. _Why is nothing here? Was everything really just rumours? If so that's good. But if not... Why haven't we seen anything yet?_

* * *

They continued to walk through the dead town, being forced to take several long circuitous routes to avoid large clusters of webs, until Ferra good fed up enough that she set one on fire. Big mistake. A dozen baby carrion worms swarmed out of the blaze, but didn't attack the caravanners and instead fled to the nearest intact silk nest. "I am _never_ doing that again. Not even if it means an hour's walk."

Kevin nodded. _Well, his eyes were rather bugged out, weren't they?_ Anemos considered saying it aloud, but decided against it. Taunting Kevin in this place seemed too cruel. The long walk between broken buildings continued until they reached an open field. Several large, purple plants awaiated them. "Hellplants, or something close enough to them. They seem to like to live with gremlins." Kevin glanced away from the deciduous monsters, noting that there were indeed several gremlins lurking nearby. One noticed the caravanners and ran forwards.

Sena ducked under one of the gremlin's swinging attacks, and was knocked to the ground as a hellplant fired some form of seed like object at her. The gremlin grinned nastily, and ended up dead. Kevin had been attacked by two gremlins, both of which had decided to break his shield. And one of the bulbs bounced off the shiled, killing the gremlin Sena had been fighting. Sena hopped up an helped Kevin kill the other two, keeping an eye out for the hellplants.

Ferra had dealt with three by freezing them solid, then sending lightning coursing through their frozen bodies. Anemos had momentarily hopped outside of the crystal's barrier to kill the final one, something which Ferra was scolding him for. Sena agreed with Ferra's words, but was distracted as a round, burning creature with a very toothy grin floated towards them. Kevin was the one to make the identification. "A bomb. Anemos, Ferra, stay back."

"Obviously."

"Sena, we can handle it. When we do, run. Don't look back." The bomb cast a fire spell, crisping several wilted plants which lay in the almost barren field. Sena hit it twice, before taking a quick step backwards as it tried to slam its burning body into her. Kevin finished the job with one quick slash, then ran. A few seconds later the bomb exploded scorching the ground around where it had been. The caravanners hastily put out a few small fires which had sprung up. "So why didn't we just burn the entire place down? The people who lived here wouldn't mind, I'm sure. And then we could just walk right through."

"You didn't burn Tida to the ground because we would have stopped you." Everyone turned around to the voice. Ferra gasped, Sena screamed, and Kevin shouted in shock. Anemos looked surprised for a few seconds before his eyes became as dead as the red ones which stared out from beneath the skeletons copper helmet. The jaw moved up and down as it spoke. "Welcome to Tida, the village of the shattered hope. My name is Gan Raen." The skeleton pulled a long bladed sword from its cutlass. "I am afraid that we must fight now."

"Wait! Gan Raen. How did you become the way you are right now?"

"How did I become...? You wish to know?"

"Yes." Sena looked both terrified and determined at the same time.

"Very well. My orders are to prevent people from gaining myrrh from this tree. However, I am given no restrictions upon how quickly they must be defeated, or whether or not I am able to explain certain things. Our caravan had returned once again from a successful year. We were... Happy, joyful. But during the ceremony something happened... A monster attacked. One of our members organised a defence against it. It tore through us like a knife through paper. We stood no chance. And then it destroyed the crystal."

"What?"

"Look behind me." Everyone did, and indeed there was half a crystal, top edges jagged and distorted from the force of some massive blow. The once great monolith was tainted, coloured black like the miasma which the caravanners had experienced in the miasma stream. It was almost as if it was rotting. Tiny shards were littered around the crystal, even smaller, like specks of glittering dust, covering the field which they stood in, making it sparkle when the rare beams of sun touched it. "When the crystal broke the miasma came rushing in. Those who had not been already killed by the monster and were closer to the crystal lived a little longer as the miasma came pouring in. But that turned to be a curse. For we were the ones who became forced to forever defend our village, but against those who we would seek to help."

"So all the skeletons in this village..."

"No. We were twenty two over five years ago. We fought a caravan, and killed them against our will. However, from that fight we numbered only seven. Then, four years ago, another caravan came, but snuck past in the dead of night. They were smart, clearly. Who would enter a village of nightmares when nightmares are most real? But they did. However, Armstrong caught them. And thus we who are not monsters now number nine. As for the others skeletons. They are only monsters, either transformed from other kind of the spawn of miasma, or pulled to life and animated by miasma and a dark king."

"Gan!" An annoyed voice called from behind him. A second skelton walked up, carrying a shield and a wide cutlass. The voice was, in contrast to Gan's calm, deep voice, clearly female. "Why are you telling them this?"

"So our story may not be forgotten." The second skeleton sighed. Two more arrived, one carrying a racket and wearing scraps of furs forming a patchwork skin across its bone. A single feather was somehow attached to the side of its skull. The final one carried a hammer in a hand attached to a rather long arm, and wore a metallic, rusted helmet, with a long beak protruding forwards and mail which hung down past its collar bone. The third skeleton had a slight rasp in his voice. "I still don't get why you insisit on wearing that thing. After all, you are dead. We all are."

The yuke skeleton replied. "I prefer to keep some semblance to my previous life. It makes it easier to stay sane. So, Gan, you have explained our story?"

"Yes. What you see here are four of the six members of the caravan that failed to stop the monster which attacked us. The two tohers decided not to take part. We prefer our fights to be fair, when we can make them fair. For Armstrong wields enormous influence over our behaviour. We are forced to kill any who enter, or die trying. But if we willingly attack, we can hold back slightly. So now we shall have a fair fight. A clavat against a clavat, a selkie against a selkie, a yuke against a yuke, and you against me, silver eyes. For we are both similar, are we not?"

Anemos nodded. "Yes. You were the leader of your caravan. And Me... Well, I kind of am for ours. At least, someone they all look to for advice..."

"Very well. I am sorry for what I must do. But if there were another way I would choose it. We shall not fight with tricks, for we are not like the monstrous skeletons you shall fight later on, if you pass." Anemos glanced around at each member. Kevin was pale but determined. Ferra was already preparing a spell, gazing intently at her opponent. And Sena... She seemed in a daze. _So, she won't be able to fight properly. Great._ The four attacked as one, all running forwards at the same time. The selkie ran in a zigzag pattern, bringing himself too close to Anemos, who killed the skeleton with his spear.

Then Gan Raen was attacking, his sword slashing wickedly. "I thought you would fight honourably."

"What do you have to lose? We have a village to think of. So if it means fighting dishonourably then I will." Gan Raen nodded solemnly, his sword blocked by Anemos's spear, the hopping back and using his sword to stop a stabbing lunge. _They know if one falls then they might all die. And so they fight for one another, like we once did. So why must we now take hope instead of give it?_

* * *

Kevin jumped away from the broad slash of the skeleton he was fighting. "So close. Come on, at least try and make this enjoyable."

"Enjoyable?"

"I was the one who convinced everyone we should fight the monster. I still curse myself for it. But I cannot change the fact that I love to fight. It is one reason I joined the caravan. At elast tell me your name."

"Kevin." Kevin stabbed forwards, and the skeleton gasped as the blade passed through the air beside her leg. She stumbled slightly, then managed to right herself, causing her foe's rapier to glance off her shield as she frantically guarded herself.

"Kevin. My name is Amber. Good luck with this fight." The two halted their fight for a split second, each waiting for the other to move, then both jumped forwards, weapons seeming to leave short lived rents in the air as they moved with amazing speed.

* * *

Ferra almost managed to freeze her opponent solid, but the yuke surrounded himself with flames, burning away the ice. "You are most adept at casting."

"And you know how to counter magic with other magic."

"Yes. You know it is easier to use the opposite kind? But much more effective to use the same kind of magic?"

Two thunder spells winked out of existence. "I know. Everyone seems to be telling their names."

"So they are. It is a courtesy for fighting. Mine is Jarneren."

"Ferra."

"Well met, Ferra." A curse spell negated a holy. "I have found that a dark spell like that can be useful to save my life."

* * *

"I'll remember that." Ferra's tone was light, but inside she was very scared. What would happen? How strong was her enemy? She had never actually fought another yuke before. This was very difficult, to interpret movements, to be careful of when to cast her spells, hundreds of different things. One mistake...

Anemos pulled backwards, a few strands of hair coming away with Gan's sword. _That was way too close._ "I do not know your name."

"Anemos."

"Anemos... Make me a promise. When you leave here, if you live, take with you what I have hidden. I would not have us forgotten."

"I will. But do you really have such faith in us?"

"Yes, I do. You are willing to do whatever you must to protect your caravan. And from there an entire village's hope." Anemos looked uneasy at the skeleton's statement. "Perhaps you have made some choices, but a leader must make decisions which are best for those under him or her, no?"

"I know." Anemos's spear scratched the skeleton's upper arm bone. Gan drew back, putting a hand to the cut.

"You cannot see it, but we do still bleed. And I can see it on my hand right now... I can put my faith in you because you represent the hope we once had. Perhaps you can carry it on with you, perhaps it is not entirely broken. Especially your selkie friend. She most certainly can carry on our village's hope."

"I know." Gan swung a foot, knocking Anemos to the ground, raising his sword.

"I am sorry." The blade flashed downwards.

* * *

Kevin's shiled blocked yet another blow from Amber. "Come on, fight back!"

"I am."

"You join a caravan, and yet you aren't brave enough to fight back? Some hero you are!"

Kevin suddenly threw his rapier, and it passed through Amber's neck. She made a choking nosie, then whispered. "You won. So I got you angry after all. Thank you..." The shining yellow eyes faded as death took its hold on the member of what had been the Tida caravan.

The battle between the two yukes was becoming much more vicious. Blizzaga and Firaga spells roared around the two, neither being harmed by the resultant maelstrom. Suddenly a holy spell caused Jarneren to stumble back, but he was upright almost instantly. "I barely managed to block that. I think you can win this fight. And if you do use what knowledge you have gained here to help you win other battles, all the better. Now, guard yourself!"

Gan looked shocked, as much as his red eyes could convey. Sena had blocked the blow which had been meant to kill Anemos. But her racket's head was surrounded in a white light. _And aura blast. Or at least that's what its called._ Gan jumped backwards, avoiding it. _Really it's a build up of energy in the racket, using the crystal's protective field to strengthen the small amount which most rackets are made to handle, to protect them from breaking. It's very impressive that she can do it. The only one I remember from our village who could do that died fighting. And now Armstrong uses- _Gan's thoughts were cut off as a second blast shattered his ribs, causing him to collapse.

Jarneren had stunned Ferra with a thunder spell. He raised his hand, holy light flashing around it. "My companions are dead. I no longer need to exist to support them. So this is goodbye. Be safe, and take the light of our journeys with you. Goodbye." The spell destroyed the skeleton, leaving only the helm to fall to the ground. Anemos picked up a book from where it had rested inside Gan's ribcage.

"This is a chronicle of their journey." He read through several pages. "It's very detailed. I think he may have written this after he became a skeleton. In case he was ever killed. And Sena, stop looking like you've murdered someone. They wanted this to happen, don't you realise? They wanted to lsoe this fight so they could stop fighting other caravans. Be ahppy that you helped them and saved my life at the same time." Anemos snapped the book shut and slipped it inside his robes. "Let's go. And if we encounter any more skeletons, remember what Gan said. They're jsut monsters."

"What about the other ones who were people?"

"Well, we'll free them from their curse as well."

* * *

What about the other skeletons? Two had watched the caravan from Tipa defeat their allies. "So, our caravan finally has fallen." The skeleton which made this observation was very short, a lilty.

The second skeleton that spoke was not as tall as a yuke, but atller than the lilty. "Yes. And now we can leave, while Armstrong is distracted by them. For when Armstrong falls, we will no longer be forced to fight, as the Lich King hates having to direct skeleton's every movement. Armstrong was given power over us by him, but when Armstrong dies, any power over us will also. Let us leave now, and be on our way to Rebena Te Ra."

* * *

DONE! So what'd everyone think about it? I personally loved writing this chapter. I really liked the skeletons. Expect the next ones encountered to be more like normal monsters. Anyways, I'm finishing up the village of the dead next chapter, mkay? Good. I don't know what everyone else thinks of this chapter, but hey, I had fun writing it. Oh wait, I can know IF YOU REVIEW! Come on people, give me some feedback! Please? Pretty please? Honestly, feedback helps. I actually have gotten plot ideas which I had never considered from a few comments in the reviews so far. Really. So, please review. Even if its a quick one.

Tida caravan: Please do.

Gan Raen: Also, the author is considering writing a fanfic about OUR caravan. Please tell us what you think about that. Thank you.

And a random note about something I think about this chapter: Background music – Primal Dialga theme from PMD explorers. Why? No clue. I just think it fits somehow. Anyways, I'm done now. See you around. And also, see that button right below this? Yes? Click on it and write a few thoughts. Don't worry, no one will see it if you click post review. It just saves it to a special online journal.


	13. Monsters of the Mind

-insert babbling author note aboutthis beign the next chapter and kidna creepy one here-

* * *

Once again the fallen village had returned to its eerie silence. Once again the four caravanners began to wend their way through the dead, gray town. "Listen to it."

"What?"

Sena shuddered. "Can't you hear that sound?"

"I don't... what do you mean?"

"Anemos, you have good hearing, right?"

"Not really. Why, what's wrong?"

Sena shuddered. "Like someone whispering... I can't make out words, but it just sounds..."

"Dark? Menacing?"

"No... More like pleading. I'm scared, quite honestly..."

_Scared? Sena actually admitted it?_ Kevin turned to look at his companions. Ferra somehow seemed surprised, but once again Anemos seemed to not be shocked by the news. _Of course, she's already talked with him. But when we were fighting..._ He remembered how Anemos's eyes had flickered, and then become hidden behind a mask of emotionless calm. _Was he... scared? But he's been here..._

Ferra turned and shook her head slightly. Kevin nodded. "Hey, Sena, come on, we're all scared. But we have to keep going, right? I mean, this place is terrifying us all, and might be doing things with our imagination, but we have to be brave. Right, Anemos?" Kevin put emphasis on the words, trying to say silently that he had figured out that Anemos had never been to Tida before.

Anemos's eyes narrowed. "Yes, we do."

"We also need to trust one another."

"I know that."

Sena placed her foot on the ground with some force. "Then why don't you just admit that you've never been here!"

"Because that's not what someone is supposed to do, if they've been forced to be a leader. A leader is supposed to be brave, no matter what, to be fearless. And a leader is also supposed to trust, yes. See, now you know why I say I'm not suited to be a leader."

Blood suddenly reddened the ground. "Kevin!" Ferra killed the skeleton almost instantly. Kevin slumped onto the ground, holding his side.

"Remember when I said I wouldn't be killed by a monster? Yeah, that's not happening here either. What kind of hero has that happen?"

"One who is foolish. Sena, pay attention, are there any more of those things around?"

"No. I can't hear anything."

"So how'd that one sneak up on us?"

"Look, I was kind of distracted, okay?"

Ferra stood up from healing the wound that Kevin had received, putting herself between the two caravanners. "STOP! Both of you, stop fighting! Sena, you're scared of this place, we all are. You're not alone, you know that? And Anemos, stop trying to think you have to be perfect. You're allowed to make mistakes!"

"No, a leader isn't. Not when a mistake can end up with someone dead."

"Anemos, get over it. You're going to mess up sometime."

"I've already made enough mistakes. I don't need any more added to my list. And I don't need you lecturing me. So back off."

"Hey, Ferra, stop lecturing him, would you?"

"Kevin, you can't actually be agreeing with him!"

"No, but when you're lecturing them you're allowing me to bleed."

Ferra wordlessly walked back to Kevin to begin healing him again. Anemos turned away, carefully scanning the different allies between the mould covered buildings. Kevin finally stood up, stretching cautiously. "Thanks. Now, let's keep going." He snatched up the chalice. "After several apologies are heard."

Sena and Anemos both remained quiet, until Ferra chose to speak. "Anemos, I'm sorry, but you really do need to stop judging yourself."

"Yeah. And I'm sorry I snapped at you like that. I'm just very, very tense."

Anemos remained silent for over a minute before he spoke. "The problem is that it's hard to not judge myself. But really, I deserved everything you all said. So I'm also sorry for what I said. I just want us to succeed, you know?"

Kevin grinned. "That's the spirit. Now come on, let's go."

* * *

The long walk continued onwards, the oppressive air seeming to become darker and more ominous with each step. Nothing stirred, not even several skeletons they passed. _Tida really is the village of the dead. But where are the monsters? This is unnerving how silent it is._ Ferra clenched a hand tighter around her staff. Kevin had surprised her before, she had to admit it. _Who knew he was able to be convincing at times? But what is wrong with Sena? I know why _I _don't like undead, but what's her problem with them?_ _And what's this voice she can hear? Or could? But she seems to still be listening to it. Which makes it dangerous for us, because we have to protect her if there's a fight. _

Kevin was also thinking, trying to keep on his guard, but thoughts kept distracting him. _Ferra was smart to stop that fight before it got any worse. As for Anemos... What's wrong with him? What mistakes did he make in the past? Terror, but... What else? What else? Damn, I don't understand. He keeps so quiet. As for Sena... She's been worried about Tida ever since we mentioned it. So why does she have to come here, even though she's scared? I'd think her father would tell her she's an idiot to go into a place like... _Kevin stopped suddenly. _That's it. Her mother. I remember something about a caravan... When I was a kid, my brother and parents were talking about a caravan. One of the caravans before us had lost three members entering a hellhole. Could this place be it? Sena's mother... Did she die here?_

As it turned out, it was a good thing Kevin stopped. A spear landed only a few feet in front of him. "Holy shit!" Kevin dropped the chalice, settling into his battle stance. Six skeletons walked towards the group, red eyes flaring in the semigloom. "Cowards! Using such tricks!"

The skeleton which spoke had a weird voice, slightly high pitched, and punctuated with constant clacking as its teeth clicked together when it spoke. "You should be paying attention. I can make a deal with you, though."

"A deal?"

"Yes. You walk past without a fight, and kill our... leader. Not all of us enjoy the monster's company."

"Like Gan was saying." Ferra nodded, while Sena looked relieved at not having to fight the decayed monsters. "Alright, we will."

"Good, thank you. Please, we wish to continue living for as long as possible." Everyone walked forwards and the skeletons parted to allow a gap between them. When they were almost past the monsters two of their heads fell to the ground. Anemos jumped back, narrowly avoiding a slash. "Anemos, what are you doing!"

"Just help me!" Anemos cursed as he lost all feeling in his arm as a mace broke it. Kevin killed the offending monster, pushing Anemos behind him, raising his shield. Ferra's staff prevented one of the skeleton's blades from biting Kevin's legs. Two more collapsed as flames whipped around them, while the final one ran away, swearing.

"Okay, what was that all about? Killing them when we had agreed not to fight them?"

"What was it all about? Never trust a monster, idiot. Did you think that they'd hesitate to stab us in the back? Because that's what they were going to do. Why do you think I chose to stay at the back? Trusting can get you _killed_. That's why you have to choose who to trust carefully!"

"Anemos, why didn't you just tell us, then?"

"Would you have listened? Yes, maybe. But in that time they would have attacked. Would we have had the advantage of an even fight? No. There are reasons I don't tell people things!"

"I thought a leader was supposed to _trust_ people."

"Do I have to break up every argument you cause, Anemos? STOP! For crying out loud, stop fighting! I know that you wouldn't be if we weren't in Tida, but are you really that badly affected by fear?"

Kevin instantly clamped his mouth shut, looking offended. After healing Anemos's arm, Ferra took the chalice again, and restarted their walk. Sena hung back with Anemos, who was looking around again. "Anemos, can you tell me what's bothering you?"

"You are."

"Me?"

"If you keep acting spaced out like you are you're going to be hurt. I'm tense, tired, and angry. I'm scared that I'll make a mistake because of it which ends up with one of us dead, which makes me more tense. I got about an hour's sleep last night, because I'm _still_ having nightmares, and I also..." Anemos shook his head. "I'm not doing well right now. I've got you to worry about, not to mention some other stuff which is bugging me."

"Like?"

"Eyai. I haven't heard from him at all. I'm worried about him, and how his plan is going."

"Hey, you two, skeletons up ahead!"

"More?"

"Ten more."

It turned out that there were actually eleven. The one which had run away struck from behind as the others ran at the four. Sena killed the one which had attacked from behind them. Ferra calmly froze the ground beneath the monsters, causing two to stumble slightly, but it didn't slow them down much. Then Sena sent an aura blast into the middle of the group, causing one to collapse into a heap of bones.

A blizzara spell, while it did not completely freeze any of the skeletons, caused two to lose their feet. The resultant fall was apparently enough to cause them to break into pieces as well. Kevin calmly stabbed one in the chest, backing behind his shield as another attacked with a large axe. The second attacker also died from a similar manuver. The third took advantage of Kevin's technique, grabbing the rapier and ripping it from the clavat's hands.

Anemos laughed mockingly as two skeletons collided with one another, causing them to stumble dazedly away. Both died quickly, as did a third who recklessly ran at Anemos. A fourth, more cunning skeleton stabbed with its spear at Anemos from behind. The spear suddenly fell to the ground, encased in ice. The skeleton died as lightning blackened the bones.

Sena jumped and kicked another skeleton, her foot meeting with steel as it raised a large shield. She winced and backed away, foot sore. A blow from her racket simply bounced off the powerful metal. Anemos's spear didn't, as he decided to attack from behind.

Kevin ducked as his own rapier whistled past his head. He stumbled on a pile of bones which had been one of the skeleton's comrades. Metal stabbed into earth as Kevin rolled away, and swung with the bone he had grabbed from the pile, stunning his enemy long enough for Ferra to kill it. He got up and retrieved his rapier. "Okay, now that that is done... Are you all too tired to want to stop for a break, or should we keep going?"

"I vote keep going."

"Ferra? Sena?"

"We want to be out of here as fast as possible. Let's keep going."

* * *

Ferra looked around in confusion. "There's nothing here. I mean, normally there is some sign of whatever guards the myrrh tree." Sena shuddered. The voice had become louder, loud enough to make out words. _My child, why, why are you here? You should have run, you should have fled, why? Why do you have to prove yourself? Must you show that you are better than me? Is killing the real way to prove that?_ Sena shuddered. _No. Argh, why can't anyone else hear it? Is it really my... Gan Raen said there were others still alive. Is she... Oh, please no._

Anemos pointed to a small house, various fungi growing on it. "There's what you're looking for."

"A house?"

Anemos shook his head. "Travellers call it Armstrong. It's supposed to be one of the most deadly monsters that exists."

"A house, deadly? Come on." Kevin gulped as the house reared out of its foundations, turning a massive eye on him. "Ooookay... I take that back."

None of the four (well, maybe one of them) expected the house to speak. But the voice was what scared them most. Not a deep growl, an arrogant sneer, or an angry hiss they had come to associate with monsters. A sad soft voice of a woman. "Why are you here? What is there to find in this dead town, young ones?"

Ferra and Kevin began to glance towards the other two, but Anemos hissed at them angrily. "Keep your eyes on it. Armstrong is supposed to be one of the most dangerous monsters in existence. Even worse than Terror." _That_ remark caused them to swivel their eyes back to the house. Anemos admitting something was more dangerous than Terror... Actually, Anemos even mentioning Terror was enough to cause surprise. The rare times the dragon like creature had been brought up Anemos had just said "the monster"

Armstrong swivelled its eye to look at Anemos, scraping a fence which served as a hand across its other arm, causing a cloud of spores to float to the ground. "So you know about me? Do you know the entire story about me? Do you? Do you know how I am cursed?"

Anemos shook his head, taking a quick glance back at Sena. She was standing staring at the creature, eyes wide with horror, shaking like a leaf. Anemos wanted to say something to comfort her, but he decided against revealing everything he knew about the monster just then. That could cause it to attack, before Sena was able to recover. _I know everything about Armstrong. But... I didn't think that we would be seeing it here, so soon. I was going to tell everyone before we fought it, but it's too late now... They'll just have to make do on their own. I hope they can._

"Over a dozen years ago our town was destroyed completely. But the miasma which killed everyone allowed only some to escape into death. A terrible creature forced us to stay, to guard a myrrh tree so it did not have to. We are bound to this village, and will never allow the traitorous caravans to take what we guard. I was stronger of mind and spirit than the others so I was forced to use this form to defend the tree. But will you really kill someone for a drop of myrrh when you could go elsewhere? Will you really kill me?" Sena wanted to say something but couldn't. The words were the same as the voice she had heard in her head, the voice she had heard so many years ago, when her mother would say goodnight to her, or scold her for doing something stupid, or when she would congratulate her on a job well done.

Anemos tilted his head to the side, considering the question. "I suppose life is better than death, even If it is a cursed life. But, yes, if you continue to block our path we will kill you. Your choice. Not ours."

"I have no choice! I am bound to stop trespassers! Why did you have to come to Tida? Why did you not help us before? Why? You look like the caravan that left so many years ago... Brave. But they died, they let us die. Is that really a risk you can take?" Anemos glanced at Ferra and Kevin. Both were looking very uneasy. _This monster is smart. It fights like... well, like me. It takes our thoughts and tries to twist them..._

"Do you want to see another caravan fail? Another one die? Know that another village has vanished because _you_ wouldn't stand aside?"

"I cannot! I can't run away and let you pass! Please..."

"DUCK!" Kevin and Ferra dropped to the ground. Anemos stabbed viciously at one of the skeletons that had snuck up while the monster talked. It collapsed to the ground, bones scattering and breaking. Kevin took the other down at almost the same time. Armstrong screamed in anger. "You killed them! How could you!"

Anemos shrugged. "Easily, actually."

"They were people who I knew! Will you kill all of Tida to ensure that your village survives?"

Anemos's single word answer caused his companions to shudder. "Yes." Anemos turned to his companions. "Ferra, freeze its arm, Kevin, pin the fence arm to the ground. I'll take it through the foundations and then we can finish it when it's immobilized."

"Anemos, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"A leader's job is to trust. Not be trusted. But I'm asking for that."

Armstrong rushed forward with its curious, shambling gait, swinging its arms, trying to hit someone. Anemos grabbed Sena and pulled her aside as the creature struck out. Sena was still shaking, unable to tear her gaze from Armstrong. Anemos gently pushed her so she was sitting down. "Sena, a nightmare isn't real, do you hear me?" Receiving no response, he spoke quickly. "Stay here until this is done. We'll be fine." He jumped back into the fight, rolling away from a barrage of needles. Anemos plucked one from the ground and threw it at the monster's eye. Armstrong ducked, then aimed its chimney at Anemos, who rolled away a second time as some form of blast tore apart the ground where he had been before. Armstrong moved to strike again, but howled in frustration as Ferra caught its arm to the ground with ice. Several more blizzard spells kept it there. Kevin stabbed his sword through the fence and into the ground. Armstrong screamed in pain.

Suddenly a clacking voice called out over the scream. "Stop, or she dies." A skeleton had a sword at Sena's throat. "Shouldn't have left her without someone to guard her." Anemos berated himself for neglecting to consider the possibility of more skeletons.

Armstrong's voice became soft and reasonable. "If you promise to leave we'll let you go. You can find myrrh elsewhere." Kevin strained against the immense pressure that threatened to push him off. "In fact, you could probably find some in the Moschet Manor and the Veo Lu Sluice. Please don't make us fight any further."

Anemos glanced around. "I don't trust you, Armstrong. Let Sena go first."

"Sena? That is her name?" Anemos nodded. Armstrong stopped struggling. "Let her go."

The skeleton looked shocked. "But... but you said..."

"Let her go. I won't have a life lost needlessly." The skeleton walked to Armstrong's side. "Thank you. Now, about letting me-" Armstrong cut off as Ferra killed the skeleton in a burst of flames and Anemos leapt forward, burying his spear in the center of Armstrong's root like legs.

"Sena! Snap out of it and help us!" Kevin was sent flying by the arm he had kept on the ground for his momentary lapse in concentration. Armstrong aimed its chimney at Ferra, who jumped away. The resultant blast, combined with a large shard of ice from Armstrong freeing itself across the helm, caused her to slump to the ground unconscious. Anemos looked up at the massive eye rearing over his head.

"You fool. You'll soon weaken and be unable to keep me here much longer. Now the only question is what I should do with you... Do I let the crows pick at your bones and make a new skeleton out of them? Do I throw you from the protective field of your chalice and watch as you die from miasma?"

Armstrong swung the fence. Sena shut her eyes against the sight. Then as it lifted she saw he was completely fine, that Armstrong wasn't flexible enough to reach him. "Sena, you can kill it while I have it stuck in one spot."

Sena shook her head. "Anemos... I can't. I can't!"

Anemos shoved his spear deeper, piercing full through the roots and into the dead ground. Anemos turned to face her, silver eyes curiously calm. "Listen to me Sena. You can't help those who have died. You can't hurt them either. You can only kill the ones who use their voices and memories against you."

Armstrong laughed. "Listen to him. You won't hurt me, will you Sena darling? A daughter killing her own mother? Can you really do it?"

Sena's hands shook. Armstrong released a torrent of needles at her, pushing Anemos away in the process. Anemos rolled away from the spiked tip of a fence post. _Who would need a sharpened fence in a place like Tida? Or how did the monster sharpen it?_ The single eye looked down at him with malice. "You have caused me much trouble. And now..."

Armstrong reared upwards, lifting the fence again, the roared as the joint shattered as Sena's racket slammed into it. Sena jumped from the arm, swaying with the monster as it shook back and forth trying to dislodge her. A white sphere appeared around the head of her racket as she stood up, lifting the weapon to full height, then brought it down, sharpened edge cutting into the short neck which connected the eye to the rest of the house. The focused energy exploded downwards, and Armstrong's head fell to the ground. The monster's body slumped over and Sena landed clumsily on the ground in front of it, staggering towards Anemos.

Anemos pulled her into a hug, feeling her shaking, hearing soft sobs. "It's alright. It's alright. It's over. You're fine. You're fine. You'll be okay." He could feel Sena relaxing, as if she was going to sleep. Anemos helped her sit down, still whispering gently. He looked at her face, then glared at the destroyed house, which was slowly fading into miasma. _That was probably the most deadly thing we've ever fought... And the most disturbing._ He glanced at Sena's tear streaked face again, but his eyes were caught by a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. Sena looked like she was almost completely asleep, and took no notice as Anemos brushed her hair back, looking at the shallow, jagged cut. Most people would have dismissed this as some form of hurt from Armstrong, a glancing blow, but Anemos knew better.

"Sena, listen to me. I need you to answer me, alright? Aside from the cut on your forehead, are you hurt anywhere else?"

Sena nodded sleepily. "My lungs... Feels like I breathed in fire. Kind of hurts."

Anemos carefully let Sena lie on the ground. _Miasma. She inhaled some. When she stood up for that final strike it she must have been out of the chalice's filed for the briefest second. And the miasma is highly concentrated in the air here, which is how she got cut. But I had no idea that it could be so deadly... Even after helping experiment with it._

Anemos shook Ferra awake. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes, but what happened?"

"Armstrong is dead. Sena inhaled some miasma. I would have let you sleep a little longer, but seeing as I'm no good with healing magic..."

Ferra nodded and walked over to Sena, crossing feathered hands over her chest, a pale green light surrounding them. Whenever Sena exhaled a small cloud of dark mist floated out of her mouth. Ferra finished several minutes later. "I healed the cut on her head as well, and the little damage the miasma did to her throat as it left."

Anemos nodded and walked to the edge of the barrier, waving a hand outside, fingers swimming through the poisoned air. Ferra frowned. "Anemos, you do realise that miasma will cut you, right?"

"I know, but I have some resistance to it." He pulled his hand back inside.

She shook her head at his choice of putting his hand outside the field. "When do you think Kevin will wake up?"

Anemos shrugged. "When he feels like it. Armstrong really did a lot of damage, though."

"Why wasn't Sena able to attack Armstrong?"

Anemos shrugged. "Why ever not? I can think of two reasons. One, that It possesses abilities similar to Terror, and two, she believed it when it said it was a living person. Would you be able to kill someone, even if it was for your town?"

Ferra shuddered. "I don't know. And I supposed I hope I never will."

Several more minutes passed in silence before Kevin woke up, volubly and colourfully expressing his extreme dislike of the now dead guardian. Anemos almost laughed. "Alright, let's get the chalice, get the myrrh, and get out of here."

"What about Sena?"

Anemos shrugged. "I'll carry her." Ferra helped Anemos position Sena to that she wouldn't fall from his back. "Alright, let's go."

Kevin nodded and snatched up the chalice, walking towards the myrrh tree. Ferra watched as the drop fell, but her eyes flickered to Anemos's face. He was looking up at the tree, eyes glazed over, a slight frown on his face. He seemed to be worried about something.

Kevin lifted the chalice off the rock stand, calling to Anemos as he did. "Hey, snap out of it. You can fantasize about Sena later."

Anemos's head whipped around so fast that he winced. "What did you just say!" Ferra restrained from laughing at the look on his face. Kevin, however, did not, and hooted triumphantly. He had finally managed to annoy Anemos.

"Just admit it."

"Admit what? That my mind isn't in the gutter, unlike yours?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "How can someone be so smart and so stupid? It's obvious that you and Sena are more than friends."

"I think it's obvious that we are just friends."

"Yeah, but you both wish it was more than that."

Anemos only turned away and kept walking. Ferra wasn't sure if the colour of Anemos's cheeks was because of the last rays of the setting sun, which had finally managed to escape the clouds' smothering grasp, or if he was actually blushing.

* * *

On their way back Ferra sat in the front of the cart beside Kevin, who was steering. Anemos was sleeping inside. "You know, for a person who understands things so well, and knows just how to annoy or embarrass people, I'm kind of surprised he can be embarrassed that easily."

Kevin smiled wickedly. Ferra carefully examined the road. "I hope you don't plan to keep going on like that to him."

"Nah, I just thought I'd do it once. Anyways, I wonder what happened while we were both out. Because Anemos's spear didn't kill Armstrong. That was one of Sena's blows which killed it. And she could barely move from fear that whole fight."

Ferra shrugged. "Something must have caused her to take action."

* * *

Okay, finished. And, yes, Armstrong is able to copy someone's voice. Not in the game, I know. I just was surprised there wasn't some form of monster with that ability. So I gave Armstrong it. It seemed like the monster which would be able to use it most effectively. And we've also touched (both in this and the last chapter) on something to do with Ferra's character chapter. The undead. What does she have to do with them? Well, why do you think her character chapter is Rebena Te Ra? And another thing, we're also getting hints at Kevin's character chapter. See if you can find them...

So the next chapter is Alfitaria. One caravanner holds a strong dislike of the city because of memories, and two people who they once knew. Also, we learn about what happened when Tida was destroyed, from Sena. And I'm thinking of doing something else in it, but I haven't quite thought it up yet... No wait, I have it. But I'm not telling. And once again I end with a 'hope you liked this chapter.'


	14. Flight of the Death Birds

Kind of a somewhat short, fillerish chapter here. However, a lot of people's character chapters get hinted at, not to mention some interesting meetings. Although, I end every section on a note of suspense, something which you all are going to be annoyed at me for. And I know I said I'd try to update once a week. Try, not guarantee. I have had some stuff happening. But you don't read this to hear about my life. You come here to read this story, Whispers of the Past. So it's time for some new characters to make their appearances, and also for some old ones to reappear. And by old ones, they weren't necessarily so good. As in trying to kill someone. Oh, am I drawing this on for the suspense? Yes, I am. So, to continue... Naw, just messing with you. Enjoy.

* * *

Sena kept her eyes closed. The sheets were soft and comfortable enough that she just wanted to fall back asleep on them. But the noon light was poking at her eyelids, forcing her to open them. The first thing she saw was Anemos leaning back in a chair, eyes closed. "Anemos?" She asked sleepily.

A teasing voice caused her to start. "Aw, the first word which comes out of her mouth is Anemos. Kind of makes you wonder what she was dreaming about." Kevin cackled at his joke, then swore as Ria smacked the back of his head.

Sena sat upright, rubbing her eyes. "What's going on? Why is everyone here? And... Wait, what happened! We were in Tida!"

"Nice to know you're feeling better. We were in Tida two days ago. You inhaled some miasma, but Ferra was able to heal you fine. You've been unconscious the whole time."

Sena blinked and shook her head. "Right. Alright. So we got the myrrh?"

Iris nodded and smiled. "For someone who hates that place so much you really did well."

Anemos pushed himself up, avoiding Sena's eyes. "Retalm, what exactly did you say Sena needed?"

"Rest. Proper rest, not knocked-unconscious-by-miasma sleep."

"You heard him. Come on, everyone out."

Ria muttered something rather rude under her breath, but opened the door. Everyone filed out. Sena remained sitting up. She had hoped that they would stay a bit longer... She wasn't tired at all. And why was Anemos avoiding looking at her? She glanced out the window and saw the rest of the caravan splitting into groups, everyone heading in different directions. Several boring minutes later there was a soft knock on her door. "Who is it?"

Anemos slipped inside and closed the door after him. Sena laughed when she realised what had happened. "You sneaky little... You wanted to talk to me alone, so you tricked everyone into leaving."

Anemos nodded. "No one else knows quite what happened in Tida."

_Oh, no. Great, now I'm going to have to answer all sorts of questions._ "Anemos, please, I don't really want to talk about it."

"How about we make a deal?" Sena remained silent, so Anemos continued. "I get to ask one question. Then I'll tell you something which you might find rather interesting."

"Go on..."

"That was your mother's voice Armstrong was using, wasn't it?" Sena flinched, and Anemos took it for a yes. "Armstrong is deadly that way. Was, actually. It uses such tricks to stop caravanners from attacking it, or make them hesitate. I was planning to tell everyone about it before we reached the myrrh tree, but... What happened was that we arrived there faster than I thought. So I didn't have time. There were rumours of those who lived there being forced to fight. And, it turns out it was true. But Armstrong wasn't one of them. I don't know how it managed to copy voices, maybe even access memories, but the fact was that it could. And you killed it. You really should be proud. Come to think of it, you saved my life twice in Tida."

"So now that you've made sure that I don't feel any guilt, how about telling me the interesting piece of news that you have?"

"Okay. Did you know we got the myrrh from Tida?"

Sena closed her eyes and lay back. _You cannot be serious. That can't be what Anemos was planning to tell me._ She opened her eyes again to see Anemos grinning. "No, actually I got another letter from Eyai." He took the piece of paper and handed it to Sena. She read the words written neatly in red ink.

_I have had so much success, I Tried so many new things, it has been truly amazing. Perhaps I Shouldnt've got into a minor fight with lizardmen, Though. I am feeling quite happy with my position, and the research is almost done. I admit I Made a few Errrors, but that is to be expected, isn't it?_

_I hope to see you soon  
Eyai._

"Anemos, does Eyai always write like this?"

"Hm?"

"With capitals in weird places, I mean. It seems... awkward. Out of place."

"Well, he is rather eccentric, and he has written like that before. Even in his notes he sometimes would do that." Anemos shrugged. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"I don't know... something seems off... I just can't quite tell." Anemos accepted the letter as she handed it back to him, and he carefully folded it up, placing it inside his robes.

"I'll take another look, but I recognise his handwriting. It's a little jittery, but whenever he made a discovery he would get excited."

"I'm more worried about the lizardmen..."

"Eyai can handle a few monsters. I've actually practiced against him. I doubt if four of us could beat him. Throw in another two, and sure, but that'd just be from numbers." Anemos stood up. "I think I'll be going now. I have some stuff to do."

"Aw. But I'm not the least bit tired..."

"Just try and get some sleep. I know it may be hard, but it'll do you good."

Sena frowned. "You'll visit me tomorrow, right?"

"Of course."

She leaned forward and gave Anemos a hug. "See you tomorrow then."

Anemos looked shocked for a second, but happily returned the hug, then got up and left as Sena lay back on her bed, closing her eyes.

Anemos walked outside, wondering where he would go, when Kevin surprised him by grabbing his shoulder. "Anemos. You know, if you wanted to talk to Sena alone you could have just asked."

"And how much teasing would I have to endure if I did?"

"Not _too_ much more than otherwise."

"Kevin, I have a request for you. Don't tease Sena at all, okay?"

Kevin raised an eyebrow at Anemos. Anemos glared at him. "I mean it. Otherwise you'll have another bruise on your head."

He winced. "Alright, no need to threaten me. Speaking of Sena... You were looking rather pleased when you walked out."

"So?"

"Alright, since you're not going to take semi-subtle hints at questions, what made you so happy?"

Anemos smirked mischievously. "Try and figure it out."

"Please tell me. Please?"

"No. It's none of your business. And you shouldn't have bet against Retalm. Never bet against a yuke. Just saying."

Kevin sighed, shaking his head, then walked away, annoyed.

* * *

Kevin wasn't the only one feeling miserable at that moment. Ria was sitting on a small bridge, her legs dangling over the side, swinging idly back and forth. A small pebble disturbed the smoothly flowing water, sending ripples splaying across the surface, causing a stray leaf to bob up and down. "Ria? Do you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh, hi Ferra. If you want to, I'm not doing much."

Ferra let her legs fall over the edge of the bridge as well, but kept them still. Ria resumed her slow kicking. "So why aren't you with Verron?"

"He's planning on stopping Kevin from whatever mischief he gets up to."

"He has his work cut out for him. So what's wrong?"

"I'm bored. I don't want to be mean, but it would be nice if Sena could hurry up and get better. I like being on the road."

"Oh. I think the rest is nice."

"Right, you just got back from Tida." Ria perked up slightly. "What was it like?"

"Ask Anemos or Kevin."

"Was it that bad?"

"I suppose not... But there were some things which were very disturbing."

"Like what? Skeletons? Can't you tell me?"

"We fought the caravan from Tida." Ria's eyes widened. Ferra shuddered. She hadn't meant to say that.

"Well, you obviously won. I think they're better off the way they are." Ferra nodded weakly.

"Do undead bother you that much?"

_She's remarkably perceptive sometimes. Then again, given how I have been acting..._ "No, I do not like them. Just as you had some issues with friends, I have had some issues with undead in my past." Ferra's helm tilted to the side slightly. "Ria? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Your became very... dark when I mentioned your friends... Ria, do you miss them?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"N- Yes, I am." Ferra waited, watching the water flow slowly by. Finally Ria slammed her hand on the stone walkway. "Damnit, Ferra, say something!"

Ferra remained silent. Ria cursed, brushing a hand quickly across her face. "Alright, I miss them. How am I supposed to feel, knowing I turned my back on three of my friends, I was responsible for landing them in jail? I know I didn't do anything, but... Argh! I was the reason that the fight flared up! And you can say people who hate me aren't my friends, but they still are! How can I forget, just like that, how we helped each other and stood up for each other? We respected one another. I just dont get it! Ferra, what am I supposed to do? You yukes are smart, tell me."

Ferra sighed. The pleading in Ria's voice made her feel terrible for the answer she had to give. "I can't tell you, Ria. I know you'll hate this answer, but you have to figure it out yourself."

"But-"

"No. I can't make up your mind for you. I refuse to give advice when I don't know everything."

"Hey, Ria, Ferra, there you two are!" Ria looked up, then quickly back down, frowning. _Perfect timing, Iris. Yeah, great._ "Ria? Did something happen?"

Ferra shook her head. "No, she just is a bit embarrassed. She fell flat on her face after tripping." _Thank you Ferra. Thank you._

Iris stifled a laugh. "Well, I have some news which might cheer her up. Or might make her feel worse."

"What is it?

"There's a few people who want to talk to you."

"Huh?"

"Their names are Erus, Dern, and Sara, and Neran."

Ria leapt up so quickly that Ferra almost ended up falling into the creek which ran through the city.

* * *

Kevin nimbly hopped over a barrel, making his way past a jam in the crowd outside a shop which was apparently extremely popular. He tripped and fell over a lilty, though. Expecting a harsh rebuttal about watching where he was going, he began to utter a hasty apology, when he realised that it was Verron he had tripped over. "Hey, fancy meeting you here. How are you?"

"I think my skull is intact. Am I bleeding?"

"No, but you might have a bruise or two in the morning."

"So where's Anemos?"

"He vanished. I was trying to find him to tease some more."

"Just like you. Let's go somewhere quieter."

As they made their way through the night Kevin explained what had gone on in Tida to Verron. The lilty listened with interest. "So Anemos has the book that the Selkie had?"

"Yup. Do you want to read it?"

"I think it would be good to see how they acted in certain situations. And seeing the way they recorded their journey would be nice."

"Writing style? What's that got to do with anything?"

"Don't make fun of me, but I'm making a chronicle of our own journey."

"You are?"

"Yes. Why so interested?"

"Can I read it?"

"Not yet. I need to edit a few things."

"Like how I'm an annoying jerk?" Kevin's smug grin caused Verron to laugh.

"No. Actually, about what happened in Tida. According to you you did pretty well there."

"I wasn't exaggerating."

"Kevin, I believed you. You really might be annoying, but you certainly pull your weight."

"Thanks. That really means a lot to me, you know?"

"Does it? Why?"

Kevin's smug grin returned. "Well, a hero has to pull his weight. Glad to know that I'm not just an attention seeking moron."

"You do like having the spotlight, that's for sure. But you make up for it for sure."

"Do I really look depressed enough that I need cheering up?"

"No. I just think you should know that we all trust you. Even Ria does, though she says you can be a bit irritating at times."

"And when did she tell you this Verron?" Kevin's voice had a mockingly innocent tone.

"See, if you didn't do that no one would say you're annoying!"

"Ha! And then I'd be sombre and serious like you or Ria or Ferra or Retalm. Or Iris, I guess. Well, maybe not sombre for her. Just gentle. At least Anemos knows how to have fun. If he wasn't in the caravan I;d be dead from you guys or driven insane."

"Speaking of Iris... She seems to have regained most of her confidence around fire."

"Good. About time she did. I think I know what she'll be doing this year for the festival." Kevin suddenly stopped, eyes locked on a familiar face. Verron stopped as well.

"Erus."

"Verron."

* * *

Retalm paced nervously through Alfitaria. He didn't like the big city, the crowds (though he had to admit, being among so many lilties, and some rather hostile glares, was more a factor than the number of people). He also didn't like the memories, or the possibility of running into two people he'd rather not meet. Then again, it was very large city. The odds of running into them, especially if he avoided the normal places where they normally went, were so low that the likelihood of it was... Retalm almost smacked a hand to his helm as he saw two figures striding towards him, both yukes. _The odds of me running into them are rather high, considering they saw me._ He considered running, but decided against it. It would be rather awkward to explain to anyone, not to mention rude.

One of the yukes was wearing pure dark blue, the other a lighter shade with dashes of red. The first had a helm that was somewhat circular, a series of grooves and bumps horizontally across the visor, and the second had a long silver helmet shaped like a hawk's beak, two holes where the nostrils would be. "Retalm! You finally came back! It's been so long, I thought you'd forgotten about us! Come on, let's go find a place to talk and catch up." The voice was happy, cheery, and eager.

Retalm felt himself steered through the city for several minutes until they arrived at small tavern. The three yukes took seats at a table in the far corner. The second yuke spoke next. "It's been too long. How many years? Five or six? I can't believe you finally came back! But how'd you get here? Which caravan did you travel with?"

"The one from Tipa."

"So they decided to stop here for a few days? Can't say I disagree with them."

Retalm shook his head. "You two are stubbornly avoiding the possibility that I am part of the caravan."

The atmosphere between the three, which had been cheery on the surface a moment before Retalm had spoken, became like a frozen lake. "You joined a caravan? I don't believe it. I thought... Obviously the idiocy of Tipa has become part of you."

Retalm sighed. "There are some things which are worth joining a caravan for, Kenern." The silver helmed yuke shuddered.

"Some things worth joining a caravan for? Helping _Lilties_? I can understand, even if I do not agree, with your willingness to be in a caravan with Clavats, but Selkies... Well, I find it just within my grasp to understand if they are not like normal ones, but _lilties_? Do you not remember what happened before you left? What we all went through together? Berathan, do you believe this?"

Berathan shrugged. "It is happening right in front of our eyes. How can we not believe it? However, I am inclined to ask if Retalm is willing to rejoin us. We have become stronger in your absence."

Retalm didn't react outwardly, but inside he shuddered. _Gotten stronger, hm? How many people has he killed now? _"I do not doubt you have. Everyone does, including myself. But, I still cannot fathom why you want my help. I was ever the weakest of us three. And I can _vividly_ remember _exactly_ what happened before I left." Retalm closed his hand over the handle of his hammer, the gesture hidden by the table.

"You were also the smart one." Kenern commented. "Very smart, and ingenious at thinking of ways to hide our activities."

"Activities I never wanted part in, thank you. I am perfectly happy doing what I am. So please, do not turn this into a scene. Even if you disagree with my choice, and wish to take action, you must also understand that you would be fighting seven if you do what you are planning."

Kenern sneered at Retalm, but the gesture was lost due to his helm. "Fine. But be careful where you go at night, Retalm. The Crows still fly then."

"As can sharpened metal if certain birds are not careful." Retalm pushed himself up and walked from the tavern, taking slowly measured paces until he was several streets away. Then he broke into a run, dodging between people until he was back at the inn they were staying at. He quickly walked up the stairs and into his room. _They will not try anything tonight. Actually, I doubt they will ever resort to true aggression, but still... It is best that we leave Alfitaria and get back on the road soon. A day of rest before Tida. Two days to go to and from the town. Another until Sena woke up. Which means that we leave tomorrow around noon. Good. _He walked over to a small pouch he had left on the table and pulled a small silver pin from it. A single wing, a death bird's, spread in flight was what the silver had been carved into. _A death bird. The crow. The carrion bird. And two fly around this city at night. _Retalm glanced out of his window. The sun was just above setting. _I hope they all get back soon. Because I have no doubt that those two would have no qualms with targeting a caravanner wandering around at night._

* * *

And on that ominous note we end. Now, I can imagine some of you saying "Hey, you already did the supremist idea with Ria's friends". No, those yukes aren't supremists. They just pretend to be. And Retalm's involvement with them is VERY different than Ria's with her friends. You'll see. Well, we learn what Ria's friends want soon. They have a rather _interesting_ tale to tell. Hehehe. Next time, though.

And did anyone else find Eyai's letter a little odd? The way certain words were written, I mean? Try looking at what words are capitalised which aren't at the start of a sentence. And remember the chapter which more or less started this year? Hehehe. If you can figure out what Eyai REALLY is saying, good job to you. And send me a message with it. So, now there's even more suspense... SUCKS TO BE YOU! No, just kidding. I'll try and get another chapter done quickly.

Oh, and something that you might find interesting: The order in which I thought up various characters. Guess who the first character I came up with is. Guess, come on. It was... Eyai, actually. Any thoughts on who I thought up second and third?

I think I'll include a little section about various character trivia from now on. Just some stuff you might find neat.


	15. Doubts and Suspicions

So, last time I left off with a cliff hanger. :D Oh, you don't like it when I do that? Okay, so some things are introduced here... And hey, once again, a week and a half to update. I think. Or was it two and a half? Yes, I have a bad memory. For things like that at least.

* * *

Ria quickly stepped in front of Erus as Kevin drew his rapier. "Ria, what are you doing?"

"Wait, listen to me! There's something everyone has to hear!"

"Ria, you aren't making sense."

Verron grabbed Kevin's wrist, pulling it so the sword point was facing the ground. "We can let her explain. You would extend the same courtesy to anyone else. Now, let's hear it."

Ria shook her head. "We need to get Retalm and Sena and Anemos. They need to hear this as well."

Candlelight lit the table that everyone had gathered around, revealing a small black burn. The inn that the caravan was staying at had a small dining hall, which was deserted, except for two selkies, two clavats, two yukes and six lilties. "So what is this all about?" Anemos's silver eyes were half closed with suspicion. "Why do we have your one time friends here Ria?"

"Because the ones back there at Marr's Pass _weren't_ them."

"Explain." Retalm folded his arms. _If this is some sort of trick which Erus has thought up... I know what it's like for so called friends to be... Well, no use making threats in my head. I might as well listen._

Neran tapped a hand against the table. "Something odd happened three days before your arrival at Marr's Pass. Erus, Sara, and Dern all returned. The reason that was odd was that they had left for Alfitaria for a week two days previously. They said they had important news for me, but refused to say anything until something they were waiting for happened. Then, they arrived back from Alfitaria as they were being led to permanent cells in the city."

"What?"

"There were two of them, each."

Sara shuddered. "We were shocked, but then... All three of us who had been captured changed. They all became dragons, slightly taller than a yuke, bright blue scales, and yellow eyes."

Retalm's eyes snapped fully open. "But that's impossible. Terror died about the same time, killed by Ria."

The dragon slayer nodded. "Ferra has a theory."

"I've been doing some research on monsters at Alfitaria's main library. Have you heard of mimics? Monsters which look like treasure chests. These Terrors seem to be very similar to those. But I can't be sure. It would seem that there has been more than one in existence."

Retalm frowned beneath his helm. "However, how can you prove you aren't the said Terrors?"

The four lilties looked at each other in surprise. "How can we? Apparently they copied the way we were like perfectly."

"Retalm, you can't honestly be suggesting that you don't trust them!"

"We have to be sceptical right now." The door to the inn slammed shut. Sena hastily rose and reopened it, following Anemos outside.

"Look, we _can't_ say that they're innocent, but we can't say that they're guilty. We need a vote. What's everyone think?" Kevin looked around, from face to face. "And, no, you four don't get a vote."

Erus sneered slightly. "I know that, clavat."

Kevin ignored the comment. "Alright, hands up, who votes we trust them?"

Iris, Verron, Ria, Ferra, and Kevin all raised their hands. "Sorry, Retalm, outvoted."

"I am merely suggesting exercising caution."

Erus gave Retalm a dark look. "I haven't forgotten that helm, yuke."

Sara looked to Erus. "Wait, you mean _he's_ one of them?"

"Do not accuse me because I was nearby when something happened."

"Bah."

The candles flared slightly as Iris stood up. "Stop, please. Retalm, Erus, what's going on?"

Erus jerked his head at the dragon helmed yuke. "He's one of the Yukes who..."

Retalm sighed. The sound echoed slightly in his helm. "No. My family used to live in Alfitaria. And, if I recall properly, your family were tailors. Our house was nearby, so naturally I came to investigate when the fire began. Do not blame me because others were responsible for a fire, if there were even those responsible."

"The ones responsible are to blame, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you agree I should be blaming you!"

Suddenly the table shook as a clenched fist slammed on it. "Both of you shut up! Erus, you aren't helping your case at all! If you don't know, your apparent impostor said almost the exact same things!" Everyone turned to face Ria. She sighed exasperatedly. "The biggest problem is that the Terrors apparently knew a lot about all of you, and me as well. But how could they? Ferra, you were about to say something, but you stopped."

Ferra coughed nervously, selecting her words with care, remembering Lynum's words. "There are... certain monsters with the ability to deal with memories... It is... possible that they sought to weaken the caravan, somehow... Also, Ria's axe was the only one of our weapons which seemed to have an effect on Terror's scales. It stands to reason that if she was not with us we would all be dead."

Iris spoke next. "We can't make sure of anything, though. I mean, the impostors bled like any person, and monsters do."

"They did?" Neran looked interested. "But when the guards killed them they turned into miasma, with very little blood."

"But the ones at Marr's Pass did bleed! Which means..."

Verron had his head in his hands, trying to block out the noise and focus. The arguing was not helping. Suddenly everything fell into place. "Yes, they did! That's it!" Everyone looked to him in surprise of his outburst.

"What happened to the blood when they killed the Terrors?"

Neran frowned. "Well, that scientist, Eyai, stayed to get a sample of it. But when we returned he said it had vanished into miasma."

"Ria, did you ever clean your shield?"

"No. No, I didn't."

"And Terror barely bled at all! Ria, get your shield, quick!" The lilty didn't hesitate, and returned carrying the round metal protector.

"Look, here! Look. The place where the blood was is slightly darkened, not as shiny as the rest."

"What does that mean?"

Retalm inspected the metal closely. "Miasma tarnishes metal very quickly. However, it does not rust it, but merely blemishes it."

"Meaning that the blood became miasma?"

Verron nodded. "Exactly. Which means that their story is valid."

"There is still the possibility..." Retalm began. Erus looked like he was about to comment, but the yuke finished his sentence. "However, I believe we should trust you. Who knows how many Terrors there are like that?"

* * *

"Anemos, what's wrong?"

"Eyai mentioned this. His research into miasma led him into many monsters. A kind which could take the form of the four tribes. He said that they were dragons like Terror, but spread a different kind. Having an ally turn against you would be terrifying, no?"

"But what are we going to do about it? Can we prove that they are or aren't the monsters?"

"Easily. Their eyes. They are unable to completely remove the yellow colour from their eyes. And with sudden shock it becomes clearly revealed."

"Anemos... Do you think Eyai's alright?"

"Yes, I do. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking about the letter. And the words... Tried. Shouldnt've. Made. Errors. String them all together, and you get a sentence of sorts."

"You think that there was a hidden message to me?"

"Yes. I think Eyai was in serious trouble when he wrote it."

Anemos laughed. "Honestly, you're over analyzing this. Eyai always writes like that."

"I know that, you've said so... But, Anemos, I think you should be prepared for anything when we arrive at the sluice."

"Oh, you forgot to mention the red ink he used. That's obviously blood, right?"

Sena decided to say nothing. She had no doubt the ink was real ink, but there were the red splotches around the edges of the letter... "How many of the other Terror's are there supposed to be?"

"Three to impersonate them means that there is only one other still alive."

"So what if one of them is at the Veo Lu Sluice?"

"I'm sure we can handle one."

"I meant, what if one of them is at the sluice, and attack Eyai, or killed him and will impersonate him, or something? What if it's a trap for us? We killed Terror, what if the others want revenge?"

"What if you're completely over thinking this? What if I, who knows a lot more about Eyai and his capabilities, am right? I can understand you being concerned, but really, there's nothing to worry about. Well, not there. We need to find a way to surprise them. That's why I left, to think something up."

"And you came up with...?"

"Something simple. This is it..."

* * *

Sena walked inside and took a seat. "Sorry, but Anemos isn't taking the other Terrors thing to well. He'll be back sometime tonight. I think."

Retalm's voice held a barely detectable nervous edge. "Hm. I hope it's soon... Alfitaria is a large city, with quite a few thieves and such."

Dern placed a hand on Erus's shoulder, causing him to close his mouth. "Look, I know you don't plan to forgive any of the other tribes, but don't start fights with them. From what we've heard... Well, make sure you don't take the same path your impostor did."

"I'll take whatever path I like." Erus froze as a knife appeared at his throat. "What the hell?"

Ria jumped upright, Neran looked shocked, and Dern practically fell out of his chair. "Well?"

"They're safe." Anemos removed the knife from Erus's throat.

"Sorry, we had to check in some way."

"Check? What?"

"Ferra, sometimes all the facts can't be found in books. Eyai discovered that the Terrors' eyes turn fully yellow when they are surprised, shocked, or angry."

"So you just come up behind me and put a knife at my throat! Genius, selkie."

"I'm glad such a non impartial person like you agrees with me. Now that that's resolved, I'm going to bed."

Kevin sighed. "So much for keeping things from being tense... Alright, Let's all get some sleep. Neran, what are you all planning to do?"

Neran shrugged. "I think we're heading back to Marr's Pass now. We came to clear up the misunderstanding with Ria. So if you happen to pass by us again, come and say hello."

Ria smiled. "We will." As the carvanners began to disperse to their rooms Sena caught iris's arm.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay?"

* * *

Erus spun as he felt a hand tap his shoulder. His eyes darkened. "You."

Retalm nodded. "There is something you should know."

"What?"

"The names of those who started the fire. They are Berathan and Kenern."

"So you were involved."

"I didn't know at the time!" Retalm's hiss was desperate. "I figured it out the next day, that they had done it!"

Erus's eyes were filled with grim satisfaction. "You know, some yukes aren't so terrible after all. Thank you. I can see you have no love for them either."

* * *

"So, what's wrong Sena?"

Sena handed Iris the letter from Eyai. "Read it. I'll tell you after."

Sena waited tensely until Iris finished and handed it back. "Something seems off about it."

"Yes! Exactly! I think... I think Eyai's dead." She explained as quickly as she could about what she had seen in the letter. "And I'm worried... Anemos... He refuses to see it."

"He already lost his family. Eyai is someone who was likely good friends with him. I don't think you can do much, Sena. I mean, can you really expect him to _want_ Eyai to be dead?"

"No, but he's smart enough to know when it happens! I just want to help him... And I can't! What am I supposed to do?"

Iris shrugged, biting her lip. _Why me? Ferra understands things like this better. _"The only thing I can come up with is... Well, just stick by him, trust him, help him. Ria got over her friends apparent betrayal, or almost was when we learned that Terrors did it, right? But... What if one is waiting for us there?" Sena had no answer. That was what had been bothering her the most.

* * *

Verron sighed with relief. _How many times have we crossed a miasma stream? Five times now? Why does it still scare me? Oh, right, because if I step outside the chalice's field I would die._ Kevin nudged him. "Come on, keep up."

"Oh, right. So, what do you know about the Veo Lu Sluice?"

"It has a lot of water. Not much else. Retalm and Anemos are our monster experts. Oi, Retalm, what kind of monsters does the sluice have?"

"Massive frogs, Gigantoads I think they are called. Bombs, of the ice variety, flans, and Griffins."

"Lizardmen. There were some when I went there last time, with the Shella caravan. The guardian is a golem. It shouldn't be too difficult to defeat."

Kevin turned to Verron. "There you have it, our resident monsters. So why are you sticking by me, and not Ria? I mean..." He dodged a halfhearted swipe of Verron's hand.

"Oh, leave us alone and go tease Sena and Anemos."

"I'm forbidden under the threat of severe injury. And Sena's quick enough to catch me."

"Jerk."

"I try my best. But sometimes it's worth it and I get a smile out of everyone."

"Mostly when you get hit over the head."

"Well if it cheers them up..."

"So why did you join the caravan anyways? I know about the little thing on the first night, but really, why did you?"

"Know anything about my family?"

"No."

"Let's say that adventure is certainly something I like, but also, I have a few personal reasons. I don't want to see this caravan fall apart. I mean, everyone here deserves better than anything like that."

Verron decided against pressing the issue.

* * *

Retalm was walking alongside Anemos, discussing possible strategies. "If we have to fight another griffin... Heaven knows the first one was hard enough."

"I think freezing it might be good, but perhaps... Maybe freezing its wings? It could not fly then."

"Not a bad idea. Retalm, are you going to be okay here?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you can't swim."

"I had not considered that. I will be certain to stay away from any deep reservoirs. What about you?"

"What could be wrong with me?"

"Lizardmen live here. They are cunning enough to be dangerous foes. Especially to a lone traveller."

Anemos didn't answer for a long time. "Eyai will be alive. I don't doubt him. He will live." Anemos kept pretty quiet after that, going over thigns in his mind. _Yes, he'll live... he has to... Otherwise everything will come crashing down. No, its... He's too strong to fall to normal monsters. And when... Hm. The question becomes, what do I do...?_

* * *

I wasn't satisfied with the way I wrote this chapter. I just couldn't find the right words at times. Annoying to any writer. I just... I might redo this one eventually. And, yes, I know it was short. I promise I'll have a nice long one next time to make up for it. Actually, I'm doing the whole Veo Lu Sluice and the Golem fight, and ANOTHER fight I have planned all in the next chapter. And I've written the Golem and other fight. But right now I'm working on the rest of the Veo Lu Sluice, which might just take a while. But I thought you might want the cliff hanger resolved. But, of course, I throw in another. So... next time:

The peaceful waters run red as the caravanners encounter more dangerous monsters. But some of them are intelligent, smart enough to create dangerous plans. And reveal some dark facts. And a caravanner finally decides to put an end to an issue which has been nagging them for some years now.

Character trivia: Second, third, and fourth in the order of creation are, respectively, Iris, Verron, and Anemos.

Character trivia #2: Retalm only uses contractions when he is very stressed or excited. Or when I forget. (I've done it once I think... But I fixed it, I believe. Tell me if you find another).

Do I REALLY need to make a picture with a little cat staring wide eyed at you with the text "i can haz reevoo plz?" on it to get a review? If so, tell me in one. Oh wait...


	16. Matters of Honour and Blood

Hello. No, I did not die... I just had some stuff to deal with. Life has a habit of throwing very time consuming things at you. So to make up for my absence, a longer than normal chapter, and I'll keep writing as much as I can. But... Well, anyways, Veo Lu Sluice. One thing: No key puzzle. And, no, I'm not showing the actual entrance. Moving on...

* * *

Iris ducked as a nastily curved blade sung its deadly song through the air above her. The lizardman who had been attacking her went limp as Kevin plunged his rapier between a gap in the metal plates. "How many of those things are there?"

"Twenty three so far. Two giagantoads, three flans, one bomb as well." Retalm looked up from healing a scratch across Ria's face. "And we can only expect more."

"Hey, look at this..." Sena came back, a dark look on her face, holding a red stained cloth. She tried to hide it from view as Anemos looked up, but he tugged it from her grip.

His eyes narrowed as he tossed the bloodied scrap aside. "We need to keep moving." He picked up the chalice, forcing everyone to follow him further up the winding paths between the massive reservoirs of water along the sluice. A sudden angry hiss caused Ria to raise her shield up quickly.

"Cowards! Come on out!" In response to her challenge a group of eleven lizardmen stepped from various hiding places.

"We hear and accept your challenge. Come and fight usss if you are ssso ssstrong!"

The fight began very quickly. The caravanners had learned from multiple small injuries and some larger ones that the lizardmen were not to underestimated, and fierce fighters. Verron coolly shot one through the eye, killing it, then selected a second target, but missed.

Ria was locked in combat with one who was swinging a large mace back and forth. "You think you can kill me with those clumsy swings?" She laughed, about to hop over the weapon when a second monster tackled her from behind, raising the trademark sickle shaped blade that many monsters seemed to favour.

Kevin tossed the mangled shards of his shield at his enemy. The first one he had been fighting had seen to it that it was no longer useful. He stood, one hand behind his back, turned somewhat sideways to his opponent, point of his blade swishing softly from side to side as he watched for a target. "Come now, attack. Or shall I make the first move?"

The liazrdman lunged, and Kevin stepped aside, swinging his blade downwards, suddenly feeling a sickening pain in his side. The rapier glanced of the metal armour worn by the reptilian monster, and the attacker's blade was buried in one of his ribs. The reptile shoved Kevin to the ground, leaping at him as the clavat kicked the monster's sword from his grasp.

Retalm had his hands held in the air, doing his best to heal Kevin's injury from where he stood. It was much harder at a distance. Ferra was watching his back, protecting both from the mage who had been with the group.

A burst of steam signalled that Iris had called upon her ring of fire once again. The monster she had been duelling backed away from the steam hastily, escaping death but still suffering from severe burns. He didn't get a chance to strike back, as a second wave of flames engulfed him.

Sena was using her considerable speed to avoid being killed by the two monsters who were attacking her. They were fighting together, covering one another. As soon as one struck the other would attack, preventing her from getting to one of them. Then one fell, a knife through his neck. Sena's racquet broke the second's skull.

Anemos glared daggers at the monster he was locked in combat with. He had turned to throw his knife, helping Sena, judging his enemy to be further away from him than it actually was. "Food for the fishessss, that'ssss all you'll be once you're done here." The lizard took a thrust of Anemos's spear on its shield. "Jusst like your ressssearcher friend." The taunt backfired on the monster, as Anemos's eyes flashed for a brief second, before he swung his spear, ripping the shield from the monster's grip with a burst of strength, and then stabbing forwards once, right through the metal that had protected the monster from harm.

A third arrow killed the lizardman who had been attacking Ria, and the lilty managed to roll away from the downwards chop, bringing her axe up, catching the second lizardman on the jaw with the blunt edge, before spinning it and swinging it in a single fatal blow.

Kevin winced as long claws raked his face. He dropped his rapier, and the lizard made a grab for it, but the clavat kicked it from reach. He could see Retalm preparing a spell, but he knew that he was too close for the yuke to cast the magic without harming him as well. Kevin kicked the monster in the chest. Not a brilliant idea, as it turned out. He swore as his foot smashed into solid metal, and was tossed several feet, arm landing awkwardly on the ground. The lizardman pulled a short sword from its belt, and lost its hand as Kevin swung the monster's own sword through the air. Then Retalm cast the spell as it reeled backwards in pain, a burst of lightning sealing its fate.

Ferra created a tall wall of ice in front of her and Retalm, shielding them from view of the caster. The ice vanished under the fire which Iris controlled, ending the life of the mage. They turned, but the remaining two had run away. Retalm and Ferra began to once again see to the various injuries collected. Kevin shivered slightly as his side was healed, before picking up his rapier. "Right, we had better keep going. Those two which ran will be telling any further in that we`re coming." He spared a glance at Verron, who was wearing a disappointed look on his face. _Time for that later. Right now we need to focus on surviving._

* * *

Yet another massive pool of water, or at least its walls, towered upwards, over three times as tall as most of the caravanners. To their side was a sheer drop off down towards the ocean which the Veo Lu Sluice had its back to. On their other side was a steeply inclined hill. Iris recognised the green plant which stood above them on the edge of the pool. A pump plant, as Retalm had pointed out before. And... "Duck!" The lizardman who had been camouflaged in the shadows and colour of the plant started down the incline, the thrown javelin having missed its mark. Surprisingly enough, it was Retalm who grabbed and threw it, killing the monster. Iris watched the creature topple downwards, dead. "That was a good shot, Re-"

Her feet left the ground as Verron and Kevin pulled her back. Even Ria gulped. There were at least thirty of the green armoured monsters that had come over the hill. "Fell for our trap."

Ra summed up everyone's feelings with one choice word. Kevin winked at her. "Blaze of glory, huh?" He threw his rapier into the air, catching it perfectly with a cocky grin on his face. "Come on, bring it on! We might not win, but we sure as hell aren't going to die without a fight!"

Anemos laughed bitterly. "What does it matter if we're dead? No one will hear about it."

Kevin decided to have a word with Anemos after the fight. "Retalm, Ferra, Verron, stay behind us and cast spells and such to take down as many as you can. We'll do our best to hold them off."

Iris created a ball of fire beside her, letting it hover in the air at her side, ready to strike out at her will. Sena bent into a fighting crouch, ready to attack. Ria slashed the air with her axe. Anemos just stood, eyes watching the lizardmen. Retalm and Ferra both prepared spells. And Verron shot two arrows in quick succession at the score and half of enemies, causing them to surge forward to avoid being shot at anymore.

And then half the scaly monsters were frozen in ice. "Talking as a distraction is so useful." Anemos smiled slightly, before leaping forward to stab one of the monsters, only catching its arm. He jerked backwards, causing the lizard to step forwards, swinging a broadsword with surprising speed. Anemos looked at the torn sleeve of his robes, and the sanguine liquid colouring the gray fabric red. "Huh. You're fast." Not as fast as an arrow, though. The twang of the bowstring sung the death song of another monster.

Ferra shuddered as a heavy mace smashed against her staff, sending a series of nasty vibrations up along her body. Retalm bashed the offending reptilian with his hammer, before finishing it with a quick holy spell. Ferra nodded her thanks before using another thunder spell, stunning another lizard for enough time for Sena to kill it with a quick sideways slash of her weapon.

Ria's method of fighting was not nearly as elegant, and not as quick as Sena's or Kevin's, but just as effective. Her axe tore through armour as easily as if the metal was paper, maiming or killing several lizardmen. Verron grabbed the chalice, moving it so that he could stand at the top of the ledge which looked down on the path they had been travelling on. "Oh, no." Almost as many scaled monsters as they had just been fighting were scaling the wall. "Ria, get up here and help me!"

Ria killed one more lizard which stood in her way, before scaling the rocky wall to stand beside Verron. "What do you want me to do? You're the one with the bow."

"Rocks can be thrown, and in case they get up..." Verron selected his third target among the mass of lizards, nodding in grim satisfaction as the body toppled backwards, likely injuring another that it fell on. A chunk of stone caused another to wince, shaking its head before a second piece knocked it unconscious.

Ria glanced back at the six who were still fighting the few remaining monsters, then noticed something which shocked her. "Everyone, get out of there!" Kevin looked up to Ria in confusion, then was swept of his feet by a massive wave of water. He grabbed the edge of the path, preventing himself from falling a few hundred feet. One of the lizardmen had slashed a gaping hole in the pump plant, releasing a torrent of clear water. Anemos and Sena had been fighting back to back, close enough to the sudden upwards slope of rock that they were able to move out of the way. Both yukes had created a shield of ice, preventing themselves from being swept away in the flood. Iris's flames had turned the water to a cloud of steam, protecting her as well. However, Kevin wasn't able to shield himself and ended up with his arms on top of the sheer edge, while his body dangled off to a rather tall drop. Iris ran, dropping her sword, grabbing Kevin's arms.

"Iris!" The clavat didn't understand the panic in Kevin's voice until she was kicked to the ground by one of the remaining llizardmen, who kept her on the ground with a massive taloned foot. Eerie yellow eyes leered at her.

"Your choice. Let him fall and ssave yourssself or you both die. Your friendsss are bussy fighting our reinforcementssss." Iris looked like she had no intention of letting Kevin go. The monster glared, then slammed a foot down on her hand, breaking several bones in it, shattering the ring of fire, which had been glowing with a ferocious light. "No more tricksss for you."

Iris's other hand slipped slightly, causing Kevin to look down. "Hey, Iris, trust me on this one and let go."

"Are you INSANE?"

"Do it!" Iris bit her lip and let him go. The lizardman cackled, raising his blade.

"I lied, you both die!" Iris tried to roll over, causing the monster to wobble slightly in balance, before bringing one of her feet up, completely dislodging the green monster from its perch, causing it to topple downwards. Kevin waved to it as it fell, standing on a ledge which protruded a few feet out from the cliff for over ten feet in both directions.

"Damn you, you clavat basssstard!"

Kevin looked up to Iris, who was cradling her broken hand. "Hey, mind getting me up once you're healed?"

Despite the pain iris smiled slightly. "Yeah, that'd be nice. You might have to wait a bit."

On the top of the ridge Ria was hard pressed to fight off the lizards which swarmed around the embankment, even though Anemos and Sena had joined her. Retalm and Ferra had enough on their hands with two mages casting spells at them. And there were still six at the top, fighting angrily. Another died to one of Verron's arrows, and its companion hissed angrily. "Coward! I thought Lilties were brave, yet you fight from behind your friends, killing from a distance Do you have no honour?"

Anemos blocked a blow. "A monster talking about honour... what a joke."

The lizardman countered Anemos's words. "A Ssselkie talking about honour, what a joke. Pull back, all of you!"

Four lizardmen walked back to the one who had been speaking, cut, bruised and bleeding. One collapsed, unable to stand. "We are of equal numbersssss now. Shall we fight fairly, without your coward friend shooting usss?"

Verron threw his bow down. "Right, I've had enough of this! I've had enough of being looked down upon because I use a weapon I'm best with, because I can use magic! You want a 'fair' fight then you'll get it!" Verron grabbed a short sword from where it lay on the ground. Anemos put a hand on the lilty's shoulder, but he shrugged it off. "No. I know you don't care, but believe me, I've had enough. Most Lilties I've come across have given me looks of disappointment when they see I carry a bow."

Ria gulped. "Verron, be careful..."

The lizardman signalled to his troops to back up. "Stay back. Thissss will be a fair fight between usss, Lilty." He put down his javelin, drawing a sword of approximately equal length to Verron's from his belt, then charged, swinging it upwards. Verron's eyes narrowed in concentration as he turned his blade horizontal, stopping the blow. "You are fassst. But are you ssskilled enough?"

Verron turned aside a stab, returning one of his own. The lizard frowned as blood dripped to the ground, turning into miasma. The two stepped backwards, beginning to circle, eyes locked on another. Sena's hands tightened around her weapon. Anemos shook his head. "Verron can handle this, and needs to. I suppose we all have certain things which we hate to be called."

* * *

Originally this was intended to be part of a chapter but yeah I thought I should put something out to announce I'm back to writing so here it is. ANYWAYS. We'll see the end of the fight, and some other stuff soon enough. Kinda. Hopefully. Bleh.


	17. Insanity

So I started writing then stopped suddenly. Why? My computer decided to randomly stop charging so I had to get it fixed and got out of writing again. Yay derpy computers. –sarcastic finger twirl- ANYWAYS. Here's another chapter and yeah really sorry for not writing so much... I just have been rather not busy, but rather out of writing practice thingy.

A spark lighted on the ground as the blades clashed sharply again, Verron's sharpened edge slashing at the side of the lizard's sword. Then he was shoved backwards, and the monster struck back. Verron moved sideways, stabbing the blade into a green torso. A few seconds later they both backed away, the creature panting and gasping, pressing his clawed hand against his side, red flowing down and beyond it as Verron stayed where he was, sword held out and upwards slightly, panting. "This a fair enough fight?" he demanded. The lizardman let out a low growl and a nod, before striking again, though he was clearly losing strength. A few seconds later they parted another time, this time the lizardman was backed away, making sure he was completely away from the other fighter, panting and gasping again.

"You've won this, Lilty." He spat, before turning around and limping away. The ones who were with him stared incredulously before one sneered, drawing its own short sword, stabbing its injured kin. "Fool, honour makes you weak, now at-" His words dropped away as he collapsed, clutching weakly at his neck where a dagger was imbedded.

The fight that followed was very swift since the caravanners had a serious advantage of surprise. A few minutes later they all gathered together, back on the path. It took a little time but eventually they were healed and all grouped together, with Ferra holding a large, orange and red, fiery feather, watching it as it fluttered in the breeze. She and Retalm were talking quietly, catching the attention of the others, until they were curious enough to ask about the plumage. Ferra consented to hold it out, showing it to everyone. "Phoenix down." Retalm explained. "This is extremely useful, if someone were to... well, were to die, then it would save them from that death if they had it near the wound. They are extremely rare, and very useful. However, there is an issue. Who should carry this? It is very valuable, but will not be easily damaged. And we may need to use it if ever something were to happen, and quickly apply it to the injury. Thus Ferra and I are ill suited since we normally stay in the back. As well as Verron." The Lilty gave a little nod, hand resting on the scabbard he had grabbed and attached to his belt, opposite side of his body to the quiver he kept the arrows he had in.

"Sena." Came the soft voice, Anemos staring out and away, over towards the ocean. "She's quicker than any of us, and very good at avoiding injuries." When no arguments were forthcoming Sena gently accepted the large feather, placing it in a pouch on her belt. Anemos lifted his spear slowly then stood. Plus if she does get injured it will help... "We should keep going... We need to move along as soon as possible, in case anything has been alerted..."

* * *

The continuing walk through the sluice was calm and quiet, small conversations being held as the atmosphere became less tense after the fighting, though everyone still remained on a constant watch. Kevin was speaking with Verron, having had the whole sword thing explained to him. "I'm impressed; you've got the makings of someone good with a blade. Well, Lilties do have a natural talent, but still. I can show you some neat moves and stuff later on, ones which could come in handy. Unless you'd rather not?"

"Hey if you're willing to help me, sure. But I'm going to keep using my bow." Verron said, rubbing his hand. The constant clashing had left it feeling sore and numb. He flexed his hand a few times, trying to get rid of it. "I just need to get used to handling a sword." The Lilty admitted ruefully.

Kevin laughed lightly. "Well, we'll have plenty of time to practice, assuming you and Ria aren't... Verron, take your hand off the pommel of your sword, that's considered a threatening gesture..."

Ferra, Ria, and Iris were all speaking together. Ria was expressing a bit of happiness that Verron had found a use of skill with swords. "I'm just very glad that he can use a blade now..." she murmured. "It kind of makes me nervous that something will get too close and, well. He won't be able to defend himself, but given that display... He'll be able to protect himself for sure."

Ferra nodded slowly. "We're all expanding beyond what we were before." She murmured. "Our strength and skills are coming much greater, as well as what we've done. I mean, think about how much we've accomplished. Very large amounts, you must admit. And I don't know about you, but when we are not fighting I'm enjoying myself a lot."

Iris smiled and gave a small laugh as she saw Retalm pause the make a massive leap over a puddle. When he turned to look at her she muttered a hasty apology before turning to Ferra. "Yeah it is fun, and nice to be going to visit so many places... it's just... There's something about travelling which is so enjoyable and happy. However the fighting is rather terrifying. But we always manage to come out of it alive, and unscathed."

Retalm had paused, waiting for the rest to catch up, having caught the last words. "I will agree the travelling is most enjoyable, and the fighting is not so fun. However, in general it seems that the relative strength of monsters remains fairly similar around the more populated areas. The Fields of Fum, while well populated, is also rather spread out. Daemon's Court and the Selepation Cave are both rumoured to be very dangerous. Also, the Rebena Plains are an area most would prefer to avoid."

"Oh well, if we go there then we go there, big deal..." Ria said. "Plus if the monsters are tougher then I'll just swing my axe a little harder and bam, they're totally gone." She said, shrugging with a small smirk. "And don't you dare say anything about this, but I find the battling and fighting fun, okay?" she added, giving them glares lest they rebuke her.

Ferra shook her, as did Iris, though Retalm beat them to speaking. "We are different, yes, but you are a skilled fighter and a loyal friend. If you enjoy battling then so be it, as long as fighting does not become your life." The other two nodded after Retalm spoke, iris voicing a brief agreement.

Ria gave a smile. "Heh, thanks..." she mumbled. "Just, I still kind of worry... You know, different tribes and stuff...?"

Sena and Anemos were walking side by side, Sena because she was planning to talk to Anemos, Anemos because there wasn't really much room in the crystal's field to walk alone. Their previous conversation had been rather... unpleasantly brief, but Sena wasn't able to think of anything else to say. However, Anemos was the one to break down the wall which had appeared between them. "You think Eyai's dead?"

Oh, what a lovely topic... Sena bit her lip and nodded. "Yeah. The cloth and... Some other stuff the lizardmen said." She clenched her hands around her racquet. "It just doesn't bode well."

Anemos shrugged, staring ahead. "If he's dead then he is... It's not likely that he is, but there is the possibility. Slim, very slim though." He added, tugging at his hood. "I don't like the thought that he might be gone, but I want to be sure before I accept that he has left, and so far all we have is some bloody cloth. One that could have come from anywhere."

"But he said he'd be researching here, I mean..." Sena trailed away, not wanting Anemos upset, or to become more silent. "Just promise me you won't do anything rash if he is."

"Rash meaning foolish and risking my life?" Anemos said, tilting his head over towards Sena, silver gaze flickering briefly as he blinked. "I don't plan to try and take on fifty monsters or something if he did die, that'd be what he'd have fought. I don't plan on dying, Sena, you really don't have to worry about it as much as you are."

"Oh?" Sena asked, blinking and motioning to the pouch the rather precious feather was now residing in. "And I take it you having me carry the phoenix down is because...?"

"All the reasons I stated were the ones which matter most to the others." Anemos said coolly, making Sena grin a little. She was about to make a remark when a sudden shriek echoed outwards, and a shadow passed overhead. "Oh not again..." Anemos whispered as he looked up to the massive black feathered beast as it circled and then plummeted downwards, hitting the ground like a meteor, wind boiling outwards from the impact and sending the Selkie's hair and clothes fluttering with the wind.

Well, on the plus side the screech certainly got everyone's attention. On the down side they were kind of fighting a massive lion and eagle combination. Yay. Its claws flailed through the air as the caravanners closed around it, causing them to leap backwards, a small flicker of caution passing over all their faces as they noticed that this one was a bit larger than the one in the River Belle Path.

But that didn't mean that they weren't able to deal with it, Retalm and Ferra froze a wing each as it dove forwards, attempting to strike them with its sharp claws. Ria ducked and wound up underneath it as it put a yellow, scaly foot down, knocking her backwards. She glanced up and it twirled around, likely to attack one of the others, in the process almost trampling her. The Lilty swung her axe upwards, making the gryphon leap up, trying to get away. However, it ended up coming crashing down as a ball that looked like hard light smashed into its head, causing it to collapse onto the ground, semiconscious and still trying to claw everything within its reach. Kevin moved carefully around the flailing talons and buried his sword in its neck. As it faded away a large blue stone rolled from its body as the flesh dissolved to miasma. Kevin picked it up, holding it out for inspection of the others with a questioning look on his face. Retalm spoke in response. "You recall the magicite that was found at the Mines last year? This is of the same kind."

"Alright, cool!" Kevin said. Anemos nodded absently, another scrap of red cloth where the gryphon's claws had been lying catching his attention, though he just turned away.

* * *

Another long walk later and they arrived at a circular shape area tiled with bricks, a pile of stones resting in the center, some rather oddly shaped. Anemos stopped everyone from moving forwards, pointing to a shining tree in the distance, if it could be called that. "There's the tree, and those blocks, when anyone gets too close..." he put his foot forwards a little and suddenly the stones leapt upwards, joining together to form a towering figure with massive hands, red eyes glaring from under a crown, a small symbol on its chest flickering green. "That appears. The Shella caravan disabled it with a spell, but we'll just have to hack away at it until the magic holding it together runs out."

"Oh joy, a monster without any weak points..." Kevin said sarcastically. "Let's just get this over with." And then the golem ran forwards in tandem with the caravanners, heavy steps hitting the ground hard.

The golem threw a wild swing, promptly following the attack by launching both its hands at the caravanners. Ria snarled as the rocks broke against her shield, before running forwards, her axe not even chipping the rock mannequin. Red eyes turned on her, but were distracted as an arrow smashed into the crown like metal piece it was wearing. It turned to look at Verron, eyes almost bored. Then it flicked Ria aside with a careless motion of its hand which had once again reappeared. Ria grimaced and pushed herself upright. A second arrow caused the golem to give the shooter an annoyed glance_. What is this thing? How can it keep going? Nothing's even coming close to chipping away at it!_

"Anemos, why isn't anything hurting it?"

"Don't ask me, I just saw the spell which shut it down!" Anemos's spear blade bounced of the stone as well, but he jumped backwards, to quick to be caught. By the golem. A flan had squelched its way from the water, and swung its gelatinous body at him, knocking him onto the ground. Two more of the slimy creatures heaved themselves from the poisonous waters. The golem left several cracks in the rocky floor as Anemos rolled away from the flan. The flan, however, was not so quick as to evade the other monster's fists. Retalm cast two fire spells, killing the remaining minions.

"It likely has magic to protect it from chipping. However, as soon as that magic is worn down it will deactivate. Like Anemos said about hitting it until it fails." Retalm called out. Anemos frowned, ducking away from a brown hand. _Probably, unless... _He yelped as a second hand almost hit him. _Think and worry about that later, if you even have to!_

Sena swung her racquet, releasing the energy which had gathered around it in a perfect sphere. There were no flans nearby to impede her departure from the golem's reach. Ferra cast gravity on one of the hands as they were shot through the air, causing it to drop like the rock it was. Kevin stepped forwards, slashing with his sword, before running backwards once again from the guardian. It spun around in a circle, looking at the various caravanners fighting from close range, to three who were constantly wearing down its magical armour with series of spells and arrows. It placed its hands on the ground, lifting itself up into the air on them. Twin bright and pale blue beams shot towards the two spellcasters.

Ferra was already casting fire to thaw the ice which had grabbed their legs. The golem then spun in a circle, crimson beams drawing a circle around itself. Everything inside the circle was suddenly covered in flames, until they flicked away towards Iris. The concentrated ball which she had created splashed against the metal face, actually causing it to glow slightly at the intense heat. The golem watched Iris for a second of distracted curiosity, and decided that fire was perhaps not the best course of action. Instead it froze several long lines of stone, missing each of its targets. "This thing really can't aim well." Kevin caught Ria's arm, pulling her back as the slick ice caused her to slip, almost into one of the devastating punches.

"Almost there! Keep fighting, this thing is actually almost finished! I can feel the magic around it fading!" Ferra slowed another fist in midair by freezing it solid, allowing her to make a leap away from it.

Retalm smiled beneath his helm as he finished the Firaga spell. "Iris, use the flames!"

"Right!" Instead of fading away, the fires kept swirling around the golem, heating it until even the rock was glowing. It shuddered once, the fell apart. Iris let the flames vanish, looking shocked. "What happened?"

"The magic protecting it ran out. Ferra did say it was nearly finished." Ria kicked a small stone into the water, jumping back as a cloud of steam burst into the air.

"I'd hate to have been in the middle of that. So how long until it gets back up?"

"Four hours?"

Ferra shrugged. "Likely. Unless you can actually get rid of the spell on it, it won't recover with extreme slowness."

Verron swung the chalice upwards, grinning. "Hey, come on. We just got the last drop of myrrh! We're done here! Look a little happier!"

"Like you do when you're with Ria?" Kevin asked innocently.

"I'm happy enough even to put up with you, Kevin."

Anemos walked over towards the edge of the circle of stone, reaching down and grasping something. A notebook, torn, battered, ripped, and blood stained. His hands shook as he slowly opened the pages, then threw it into the water.

Sena placed a hand on Anemos's shoulder, which he brushed off. "I don't want sympathy."

"Anemos, don't hold yourself to blame for what happened."

"You know why I don't want sympathy? I don't blame myself."

Suddenly Retalm's voice hailed him excitedly. Anemos hurried to see what Retalm was shouting about, and skidded to a halt in front of a familiar face, wearing white robes with a red hood resting around his neck. "Eyai. But how... What happened? I thought you were... I thought..."

Eyai smiled welcomingly. "Do you really have that little faith in my abilities? There was another with me, though... I tried to save him, but... It wasn't possible."

"Well it's good to see you're alive." Anemos responded, walking forwards.

Eyai nodded, hand resting on the pommel of a small dagger he carried with him, before it suddenly flashed through the air, slicing a small cut along his face, as well as one along his chest.

The Selkie stumbled backwards, holding a hand against his chest, staring at Eyai unbelievingly. "What the hell are you doing!" he demanded in shock.

Eyai laughed a little. "Anemos, don't you get it? You were helpful, but only that. And you killed Terror, something I can't forgive you for..."

Everyone had drawn their weapons, but no one had moved forwards. Ria's eyes were smouldering, but confusion lingered in them as well. "You can't really be Eyai..." she whispered.

"Let me think... Ahh. Yep, I kind of am actually..."

"No..." Sena shook her head side to side, hand gripping tighter on her racquet. Retalm curled a hand around which a purple aura was dancing, hiding it behind the others.

"Hm, sorry?"

"You aren't Eyai. He's dead. You're Terror. Impersonating him."

"A logical conclusion. But wrong. You see, I know all about Terror. What are monsters but living weapons of miasma? Why do you think I was researching things? Why do you think I wanted to succeed before anyone else? Why do you think I came here but for more research on monsters? I _created _Terror." Anemos landed against the ground, his head ringing as it was bashed against the hard stone. He had jumped at Eyai when he admitted to creating Terror, but the Clavat had easily caught the haft of the spear and thrown Anemos carelessly to the ground. "Tut tut. I was the one who showed you how to fight. And you thought I wouldn't expect that?" Eyai casually grabbed Kevin's arm as his rapier's point snagged the hood of Eyai's robe. The younger Clavat landed up on the ground as well. "Don't interrupt me. It's rude." Eyai sighed as lightning ran a circular course around the stones he had been standing on. "I suppose there's nothing left to do but fight. Very well, you killing Terror was very annoying. Come at me as quickly as you can. It won't be enough."

A burst of flames caused everyone to take a step back. Eyai jumped to the side, after lowering his hand from the spell, but was not fast enough to fully avoid the arrow Verron had fired. Then he was fighting for his life. Both Yukes rained down spells on him, Verron shot arrows, and Iris, Kevin, Ria, and Sena all struck out viciously with their weapons. But despite the ferocity of their attacks, despite the strength of their blows, Eyai was winning the fight. He was backing up, admittedly. But he wasn't becoming tired in the slightest, managing to hurt several of the other members with his dagger.

And all the while he was laughing and chanting. "Round and round and round we go, fighting back and forth, to and fro. But when this all ends in death, will I be the only one left? Red and gray, the colours of war, spilling blood forever more. Pity you all can't catch me, 'cause your too slow, don't you see?"

Eyai hopped backwards, mockingly bowing as Kevin's sword flashed over his head. "You really need to learn how to aim with that weapon." One of his sleeves, smouldering from a near miss with a spell, burst into fire. The burning lash struck him across his face. Eyai frowned. "I thought you all fought honourably. How mean to use such dirty tricks. And Verron, please stop firing those arrows. They're easy to avoid, but annoying to do so as well." In one quick and fluid motion he disarmed Ria and Kevin, and cast a holy spell, throwing his four assailants backwards, stunning them. Lightning knocked both Yukes to the ground. "Metal boots? No wonder thunder works so well on the birds." Verron was forced to draw the short sword he had recently acquired.

"Oh, stopping using that fancy little stick thrower now? And you think that you can kill me? Come, let's see how you do."

The Lilty's initial strike caught Eyai by surprise. He hastily stepped backwards, away from the bright steel. So he's quick. But he's not as experienced. Eyai locked his dagger with the short sword. "You keep trying to win. Have you seen what I did to your comrades? Do you really think you can kill me?"

Verron's hand wavered for the slightest period of time, which was all too much for Eyai to bury the dagger in his leg, drawing it out quickly, stabbing again, neatly maiming Verron's shoulder. The Lilty stumbled, but surprisingly managed to remain standing for several seconds before his leg buckled, giving away to pain. He clasped a hand to his shoulder, trying to slow the flow of blood.

Then a hand landed on Eyai's arm and he was thrown into the water. Anemos slammed the base of his spear on Eyai's chest, forcing him underwater, preventing him from getting up. Eyai was thrashing, but suddenly the water was obscured by white ice. Anemos turned and saw a winded Kevin sitting up, the blue stone he had picked up clenched in his fist. "Ha. Whew. That was something else. Good job, Verron. You showed him a thing or two." Ria was shaking both Yukes awake. Retalm was muttering under his breath about how he hated electricity.

The Yukes quickly began healing the deep injuries in Verron's arm and leg. Iris shivered, breaking the nervous silence. "Will he be alright?"

Neither of the Yukes answering right away caused Ria to poke Retalm in the back. "Hey. Is he going to be?"

"He'll live. But as for fighting... We have limited knowledge of healing, Ria. He's going to have a limp for the rest of his life, and I don't know about using a bow, given the amount that blade did to his shoulder."

"Shella. We can go there." Anemos's silver eyes seemed to be dead.

"Why?"

Ferra nodded. "It is a good idea... Shella has many powerful healers who could likely improve on our work. Meaning that Verron could regain a lot of his mobility."

"Just how bad is it?"

Ferra cursed herself for her choice of words. Of course someone would catch onto what she had said. And it had to be Ria this time. "Right now he'll barely be able to move his left arm. His leg will be able to support his weight, but he'll walk with a severe limp. If we can go to Shella within the next few days the Yukes there will likely be able to restore most of his range of motion. He will have a permanent limp I think, and his shoulder might be stiff for the rest of his life, but I think it is better than the state he'll be in if we don't."

"Someone get the myrrh so we can go to Shella." Kevin ran the chalice to beside the tree.

Sena laid a hand on Anemos's shoulder and this time he didn't shrug away from it, staring at the tainted water. "He... the miasma must have done something to his mind..." Anemos whispered softly. "But... he's dead, he's gone, and that's what matters..." Even though the words were that of indifference the tone was very different from that. He looked over at Verron, and the red splashes on the stone around him, before allowing himself to hug Sena in return, a brief moment of comfort. "We need to get to Shella..." he murmured. "Worry about me being sad or whatever after, okay?" he added in a touch of black humour to the other Selkie, who nodded and let go. Eyai... Verron had better be alright or... Well it's no use making threats... He glanced at the white patch of ice, a frozen grave. Everything had happened too fast, he was still a little stunned and shocked.

* * *

And there is the end. So, will Verron recover? Because just so you all know, I'm adding in another caravanner the next year... And also, not so subtle hints and such between Anemos and Sena huh? Next chapter is Shella, where we see how much a yuke's magic can help a badly injured lilty, and hear some VERY interesting conversations. But that's all next time.


	18. Discovery Most Unsettling

Ah Shella, ancestral home of the Yukes, a place of magic, as well as the next destination in the story. So yeah. No fighting, lots of talking in this chapter. But at the end, well... hehehe... You'll see.

* * *

Pain, jostling, bumpy riding, and then a vague impression, half asleep, walking across a weird shimmering stretch of ground... that was basically all Verron remembered of arriving to Shella. When he woke up again he was laying under clean linen sheets, sitting up, arm in a sling and bandages wrapped around his leg. He was about to try and get up when a familiar face appeared in his field of view. And then a familiar helm, as well as one unfamiliar, silvery coloured, an edged front with a pair of horns like a goat's curving around the side, a black cloak wrapped about the second Yuke. Retalm lowered his head briefly as Verron looked around, trying to figure out where he was.

Ria smiled, reaching forwards and pulling him into a quick hug. "You're awake; Detemer said you would be today. How do your arm and leg feel?" she added, voice nervous and a tad shaky to the male Lilty's surprise. He reached down, feeling along the limbs mentioned before swinging his legs outwards and walking back and forth, a tiny limp marking his steps.

He also flexed his arm, moving it around the best he could, nodding. "My arm feels perfectly fine, I can move it around and everything fully." Verron said happily, though he frowned to his leg. In all honesty he had never expected anything permanent to happen to him... but... well at least the limp was a small one. "There's no way to get rid of this, is there?" he asked, looking to the black robed Yuke, whose silver helm moved side to side slowly. Then his hands began to move, making various shapes and gestures. Verron gave a small start when Retalm spoke.

"I apologise, but there is nothing I am able to do beyond what is done. Had you been closer it may have been possible, but your friends did a very good job at preventing you from losing any more mobility than you have. It is such a small limp you shall not be affected in any major way in battle." The Yuke obviously caught the confused look from Verron. "Detemer is mute." He explained. "So he uses gestures to express himself. He's the foremost healer in Shella."

Verron bowed to the yuke, a formality rarely used, especially between clans with such a... clashing history. "Thank you for your help." He said solemnly. Detemer began to sign again, and Retalm translated.

"You are most welcome, though it is the duty of those who may help to do so. I wish you safe and good journeys when you leave here, but I wish you to stay for another day or two in case any complications arise."

Verron gave a nod of ascent, sitting back down on the bed, Ria hopping up beside him. Detemer signalled something and Retalm laughed quietly before both Yukes left the Lilties together.

* * *

Sena was walking along with Kevin and Iris, taking soft and light steps, making sure to stay a decent distance away from the various waterways which ran throughout the town as she had no desire to fall into one, though her balance was enough that occasionally she would walk along one of the railings of the bridge, sort of showing off. "So what if he's keeping to himself? He's always been a bit... odd." Kevin pointed out to the Selkie, though Sena shrugged slightly in response.

"I _know_ he normally keeps to himself and all but it just doesn't seem like a good sign after, well, after what happened with Eyai. We've been here for two days, but he's barely said a word to me. Has he even spoken to you two?"

Kevin scratched his head while Iris shook hers. "Well, maybe two or three..." he murmured. "Y'know kind of a brief hello or goodbye or whatever when I saw him... You really that worried about him?" Kevin inquired of Sena.

"If it had been a matter of us just not running into one another, I wouldn't be terribly concerned, but... I don't know if he's even come back to the inn we're staying in, or if he's just returning really late. And when I've seen him just wandering around or whatever he always goes off down the nearest possible street..."

Iris shrugged a little, feeling pretty sorry for Sena, and beginning to get a sense of why she was so worried. "Do you think there's any way to corner him?"

"Aside from throwing a net over him?" None, really." Kevin muttered. "I guess you could just keep trying to get lucky, though Retalm was saying Verron would be all nice and healed soon enough. Meaning that we'll be on the road sooner or later..."

"I know, I know..." Sena muttered. "I'm going to go practice something I guess..." She muttered, walking away to a small training field the town had, mainly for magic, though some practiced weapon skills there as well.

Iris frowned as Sena walked away, and Kevin shrugged a bit. "Really, he won't sulk for too much longer. I mean... He knows it has a negative effect on everyone, right? And keeping everyone happy and such is pretty darn important."

* * *

The form of a lone caravanner appeared amongst a grove or trees, casting a nervous glance back over their shoulder. Another person was waiting for them there, sitting down, legs crossed, red hood around their shoulders. Eyai stretched slowly. "About time you got here..." he muttered, standing. "Everything's ready and such so you can leave Shella as soon as your... fellow caravaner is properly healed." The Clavat said. "And... also. Remember, sometimes sacrifices are necessary to save others. You've kept quiet for so long, don't ruin it now." The person nodded before turning and moving silently away.

Neither of the two was aware of a pair of eyes watching them, a small sneer of anger appearing on the face of the one that had been watching before Eyai left, then the third person in the glade also vanished from the trees, leaving them peacefully quiet again.

* * *

Ferra walked into the library in Shella, well, more so the main library, seeing as there were about five. However this one was the largest and didn't deal with specific topics as the others seemed to. She reached up towards a book she had been reading before, plucking it from the shelf and opening it, helm moving to focus upon the books, feathered hand tracing along the lines of letters written on the page, avidly absorbing the knowledge written within

"Theories about miasma and such?" came a voice from behind her, and the female yuke gave a sudden start, whirling around to face Retalm and exhaling, pressing a hand against her chest in shocked relief.

"You startled me!" Ferra accused, though her shock and annoyance faded away quickly and she closed the book. "But yes, theories and such... About how miasma formed, its properties, and so on and so forth."

"Continuing Eyai's research?" the question was posed innocently, but it was clear Retalm was worried.

"No, no, nothing like that!" Ferra responded, sharpness entering her tone. "I don't want to make monsters, but maybe there's something others haven't thought of, some idea which will work out, help us become more immune to it..." she shrugged. "I haven't had any luck other than getting confused though, I understand some of the theories, but look at this..." she opened he book again, gesturing to a page of multiple complicated calculations.

Retalm cast his eyes over it before shaking his head. "I can barely follow half of this..." he said in annoyance. "I mean normally there is something I can understand, but all these operations, and the assumptions... It just is too complicated."

"I know, it really bugs me." Ferra murmured to the Yuke, before shutting the book with a sigh, tracing a thin scratch mark down her helm absentmindedly before placing the book back on the shelf. "How's Verron feeling? Is he up and about yet?"

"Actually, that is what I came to find and tell you." Retalm responded with a dip of his head. "He is awake and walking around now, I think. If you like we can visit him."

* * *

_Thunk_. The knife stabbed into the training dummy, leaving a small mark on the wood. The next throw the handle bounced off the target, as did the next, though the third time it more or less just skinned it. The fourth throw the edge of the blade scratched the polished wood, then fell away. Sena retrieved the blade, apparently feeling rather frustrated as she clenched her hand around the handle, walking back to where she had been tossing it from. She drew her hand back again, then jumped as a familiar voice assailed her. "You're doing it wrong." It was monotone, a little correctional, but also laced with a dull, bored patience. Silver eyes gleamed as Anemos pulled out his knife, giving a quick flick of his hand and stabbing the blade into the target. "Don't throw it like a rock, that ends up with it spinning way too much. And also the knife you're using is, well, pretty terrible for throwing."

Sena blinked in surprise, then ran over to the other Selkie and hugged him. Anemos stood for a few moments with his arms wrapped around her before he pulled away. "And yeah, sorry for... kind of being away an everything for the past few days. I just wonder, did I act too fast to attack like that? I know he wasn't joking and tried to kill everyone but..." Anemos shrugged helplessly. "It just seems wrong..."

Sena nearly smacked her forehead, but refrained from doing so. "Anemos, he went insane, and tried to kill us. Fighting him protected us, helped keep everyone in our village alive. Now about the throwing a knife?" she asked curiously.

Anemos was about to open his mouth to retort to Sena, to say something rather sharp back to her, but held his tongue. _No use writhing around in guilt or feeling betrayed, is there? That's what you're thinking, isn't it...? And you're trying to distract me hm? How kind..._ Anemos plucked his knife from the carved block of wood. "Alright, well, the knife has to have balance, enough that you can throw it well. See how the pommel of my knife is bigger than most?" he asked, then held it up, balancing the knife, halfway along its length, on his finger. "See? It's made to be thrown, though you can use a different knife, but they aren't always perfectly accurate." He explained, placing the weapon in Sena's hand. "Just try throwing it, okay?"

Sena nodded quickly, smiling to him. _He's getting back to normal... thank goodness..._

* * *

The caravan set out a day after Verron had recovered. After they had crossed the miasma stream and were resting within a day's travel to Alfitaria, Retalm felt himself shaken quickly awake. "What is it?" he asked anxiously, whipping his head around to stare about for any monsters, though none were visible. "Anemos, what's wrong?" The embers of the fire stirred as the Selkie prodded them, providing more light, revealing Verron and Ferra also to be awake.

The three grouped together, staring at him in a rough semicircle as he stared into the fire. "Right..." the Selkie murmured. "Well. Sorry to wake you all up, but it's important, and this needs to be dealt with right now." He drew his knife, twirling it in a small circle, staring as the blade reflected light off the fire. "There's a traitor in this caravan." At those words Verron looked around in shock, glancing at the other members. Retalm kept his gaze hooked on Anemos, staring intently at the Selkie. This was no prank... Ferra gave a violent start as he spoke, her hand tracing the mark down along her helmet. Anemos continued after they had all stilled again, silver eyes flashing, observing each reaction. Then he spoke again. "Someone working with Eyai."

* * *

**Dun dun dun!** Well there's a nice cliff hanger chapter. I have part of the next chapter typed u so I shouldn't be TOO long in getting it out. Anyways... Well, you'll see who it is next time. But the issue maaayy not be resolved in that chapter. I'm evil like that. So yeah, mostly filler chapter, with a cliff hanger end and some ominous hints. And yeah. I'll try and get the next chapter out soon.

Here's my hint for figuring who it is out. Only those who were on their own after all the group discussions could have talked to Eyai in time...

Please review.


	19. Betrayal

Bwahaha cliff-hanger number one of this sequence complete. Anywho here's the next chapter.

* * *

Retalm was sitting down, listening to the creaking wheels of the cart which had been across many lands. He groaned, muttering angrily under his breath, until he frowned, worry coming into his twiddling of his fingers. _"I have a plan but its convoluted..." Anemos murmured, outlining it. And indeed it was. "Trust me, it'll work, I promise." Retalm nodded, though he felt very uneasy, so many things could go wrong, but.._. Sena raised an eyebrow, and nudged Anemos. "You should hear what Retalm is saying right now."

"Yeah, but I don't have as good hearing as you do. Care to say any of it?"

"Let's put it this way. I hope Ria can't hear it."

"He was going to sing, though... I don't blame her for hitting him."

"Admittedly, but do you think she should have used the handle of her axe?"

"Yes. It was a lot more funny."

"Kevin, do you _want_ to end up like Retalm?" Sena winced at Verron's shout. _When is he going to stop teasing Verron and Ria?_

"No. I don't have a metal helmet to protect my head. Ria, put the axe down... Or I could just go stand by Anemos and Sena. Bye."

Kevin hastily made his way to walk with the two. "So. How does it go?"

"It was fine until maybe ten seconds ago."

"But I arrived ten seconds ago. Did something else happen?"

Sena smacked her forehead. Kevin had obviously been taking lessons from Anemos. "No, it was your arrival which made the day turn bad."

"So I suppose I have to go bug one of the three people who aren't together? That's not as much fun, but I'll give it a shot."

"Funny you should use the word _bug_, Kevin." The clavat hastily walked away, making a face at Anemos.

"Why _does_ he try to annoy everybody, though?"

"Because it's fun. You should try it sometime."

"So is _that_ why you keep secrets?"

"No. Sometimes things..." Anemos looked around at the gently sloping hills as if searching for inspiration there. "Sometimes things are best left unsaid for safety. Sena, I know you're going to complain, but please, believe me when I say this. I keep secrets because I have to."

Iris sighed as Kevin hopped up and sat down beside her. Kevin groaned. "Oh come on, everyone I've come near does that. Am I really that annoying?"

"Sometimes, yes. You could try and act more mature, you know that? What happened to looking up to your older brother? Wasn't he rather serious?"

Kevin's head snapped upright at her question. "Yes. He was. Maybe I should try and be more helpful... But honestly? Everyone is so grim sometimes. I'm just trying to put a smile on everyone's faces, make them lighten up a bit."

"We're in a rather cheerful mood right now, so stop teasing Ria and Verron, okay?"

Kevin looked rebellious, but Ferra suddenly appeared beside the two. "Kevin, you should listen to Iris. I know it is all innocent fun to you, but wearing tensions thin can cause some very terrible things to happen. We're able to succeed because we trust one another. If you keep antagonizing people you cause slight rifts in the emotions, and those little rifts can cause breaks and snaps in confidence and hope, both of which we need greatly. I'd think that you of all people would know that the most."

Surprisingly, Kevin didn't make a snide remark. He just bowed his head. "I understand." He jumped out of his seat, then walked over to the lilties, who quickly stopped holding hands as he approached. "Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry."

Verron was open mouthed for several seconds. "This is some kind of joke, right?"

"No. I'm serious. I've had that little lecture coming to me for a while. Ferra made some fair points. So I thought I might as well apologise while I'm in a serious mood. Truce?"

Verron was still shocked, and looked rather suspicious, but Ria smiled. "Truce. Make sure you don't break it."

_Who would have thought it, Kevin actually apologizing without any prodding? Whatever Ferra said certainly got through to him._ Retalm sat down on the back ledge of the caravan, running a hand across his dragon like helm. _How can we be so happy with the miasma just feet from us? What happens if we ever fail to return? Will Tipa become like Tida? But Ferra and Kevin said that there was some kind of monster which destroyed their crystal... What could that have been? The source of miasma? Actually, why does no one ever talk about a source of miasma? Are we so desperately concerned with surviving that we cannot search for a way to end our dependence? But miasma resistance... Didn't Eyai say that it was impossible to gain complete resistance? So he must have had a personal crystal. To take and make them from Tida's broken crystal... How can someone be so brilliant, yet be so terrible? Seize control of the world? What could be gained from that? Did he know something we don't?_ Retalm suddenly stood up. _And why are we stopping?_

* * *

The answer was near immediately apparent, as in the direction of the Goblin Wall, a brilliant crystal like structure was reflecting the light of the sun. The entire wall had been crystalised it seemed, covered in a substance which matched Terror's scales with eerie similarity.

The debate had been going on for about fifteen minutes, Ria staring at Anemos, tapping her foot impatiently. "Why not? What's bothering you?" Retalm looked to Anemos, curious as to his reasoning. A charade? Or what...? Well either way he was talking about going back to Tipa first...

"Well, perhaps we should deliver the myrrh back to Tipa first. I know this is important, but we need to make our village the first priority." Anemos responded, staring at the now sparkling structure.

"Then we vote on it. We seem divided." Retalm's idea was accepted with terse nods.

Ria was, unsurprisingly, the first to voice her opinion. "Go to the wall. We need to find out what's going on with it."

Iris shivered, carefully avoiding looking at the body. "I say we go back to Tipa."

Sena looked to her friend. "Sorry, but I have to disagree with you. This could be very dangerous for Tipa."

"Ferra?"

"Everyone raises valid points... The Goblin Wall."

Kevin nodded firmly in agreement. "My vote's there as well. Verron? Retalm?"

The Lilty sighed. "We won't be properly prepared for going to the Goblin Wall, but we've been there recently, so I say we go."

"So, that settles it. But I think I should be allowed to voice my opinion." Retalm looked down at the body. "Yes, I know my answer. This is too worrisome to ignore. We must find the cause of this."

* * *

"This... this is..."

"Weird?" Supplied Ria.

"Yes. Why is the floor coloured like Terror's scales? Why are the walls? And how come we haven't seen any goblins?"

A familiar noise caused everyone to stop. "Hrak! You can go no further today."

From behind the columns of the shiny material multiple goblins ran out, armour the same colour as the metal which had camouflaged them. They took off cowls and masks of a similar hue, surrounding the caravanners. "We have you outnumbered by four men, as far as I can tell. Is that a risk you are willing to take? Or do you surrender?"

"We've had worse odds than this before." Retalm whispered to Kevin, who nodded slightly.

"Twelve goblins might be dangerous, but we've come out of far worse scrapes than this! So run away or fight us, the outcome is still the same!"

The goblin chieftain who had been speaking before scowled. " Why have you returned after murdering our king? What do you come looking for?"

Anemos had his back turned to the chieftain, and was staring at the goblins which had come from behind the caravan, making sure that they weren't about to attack. When he didn't speak, Kevin elected to do it for him. "Just tell us what the hell is going on with this place! Why does it look like Terror? Is the traitor Eyai still alive or something?"

"Traitor? Shouldn't you be worrying about the traitor who is much closer? The one within your caravan?"

"You want us to believe there's a traitor amongst us? Are you delusional or something?" Verron glanced nervously up at the two yukes, both who had their helmets facing the goblin. _This is not going to end well... Anemos, you had better be quick when it gets revealed..._

The chieftain chuckled darkly. While a few obviously thought he was outright lying, the others were looking rather nervous, as if his words might hold merit. "No, I am speaking truthfully. There is one in your caravan who has allied their self with Eyai. But the hints and clues have been there all along. Can you piece them together?"

Kevin nodded. "Oh, I can piece them together alright. Just like you said, Anemos, never trust a monster. Trying to shake our faith in our comrades won't work. You're lying."

"No, he's telling the truth."

Sena, Iris, Ria, and Kevin all whirled around to see Anemos standing between two goblins. "Did you ever stop to wonder how I knew so much about miasma and such _after_ Eyai showed his true colours? Would he really have told me so much?"

"You... You..." Kevin struggled to find words to express his new opinion of Anemos, but was unable to.

"Traitor is the word you're looking for, I believe, and it would be quite accurate at the moment." Anemos turned to the goblins. "Remember my orders."

They nodded and moved forwards, and the remaining seven members all tightened together, ready to fight back. The chieftain raised a clenched fist, swinging it around his head twice. And suddenly there were hundreds of goblins standing on the balcony above them, all armed. Some had knives or axes, others only rocks to throw. Several had arrows aimed at the group. Anemos spun his spear in a tight circle. "Don't make me give the order to kill you all."

* * *

Oh another short chapter which I should've just slung in with chapter 18, I know, I know. Yeah sorry, it's another of those "Oh look stuff happened" But it was a good place to cut off for a cliff-hanger so I'm gonna try and get more or it out soon...

And also, yeah you guessed it. Please review. Seriously, I mean... it really helps me get stuff done when people actually review and stuff you know?


	20. Plans

Ah cliffhangers... Anyways here's the next chapter.

* * *

"Anemos what the _hell_ are you doing!" Came the question, or similar variations of it, from four mouths.

"Just lower your weapons." The Selkie commanded, silver eyes flickering as he twirled his spear another time. "I don't intend to even hurt any of you but if you fight..."

"Anemos, you can't be serious here, you can't be..." Sena whispered, staring at him. "I mean, think about what's gone on between you and Eyai!"

"My past? I kind of lied about Terror and such you know... The clues were all there, the goblins at the River Belle Path serve me directly. My knowledge of Terror? Did you still think, when we 'discovered' Eyai to be 'evil' that he would really have told me all that stuff? No, he would not have. You'll all be fine if you don't fight, I promise. Eyai just needs a few more days before you can all leave back for Tipa..."

And so it was a time later that seven eighths of the caravan were sitting on a hard rock floor, strangely glowing bars sealing them off from the rest of the room, the calice on a pedestal in the middle of the space, just close enough so that the field encircled their prison. When the iron door to the room finally slammed shut, and the last goblins filed out, Kevin swore viciously. "What the hell has gotten into him! Why would he fucking betray us like that!"

"He did not." Retalm spoke, holding a hand up. "Please, listen." The yuke added, looking between everyone as suddenly every pair of eyes was riveted on him. Well, Verron's and Ferra's with lesser attention. "Anemos has not betrayed us, he explained it to me and Verron and Ferra several nights previous. He needs to gain access to some artefact or item which Eyai is crafting currently, but he has been planning our escape."

"He told you three?" came a soft question. Sena had her legs drawn up to her chest and was peering over them with dark blue eyes. "But he didn't tell us? Why not?" her voice was sad, disappointed.

Retalm shrugged awkwardly. "He said that we were the least likely to show that we knew this was going to happen..." the Yuke said. "Sena, I'm sure he meant nothing insulting about it by not telling you, he-"

"Lied. Basically he lied to all of us. How can we even trust him? I mean he just went and... How can we be sure this isn't some plan of his and Eyai's huh?" Sena whispered, looking between everyone. "We can't be sure, he's not said things before, but never something _this_ major! He's been lying to us long enough, how can we be sure this isn't just another one?" Sena's hands clenched together tightly. "I just don't get it..."

Iris frowned, patting Sena on the shoulder. "Things will work out, he must have a good reason, I mean he may take a convoluted path, but Anemos does always have some sort of plan..."

"To end up with us dead?" Sena asked with a queer, sharp, humourless laugh.

Ria smacked a hand against one of the bars. "We need a plan to get out of here." She said. "I mean, the lock is pretty solid, even if it is rather rusty... And we can worry about Anemos later." She added.

Retalm shook his head. "No, I do not think we can. We do have to deal with the possibility he has been lying... However I do not think he is. But we must prepare for it... I have a few ideas, listen, this is what we'll do..."

* * *

"_Kill_ them! Eyai you remember what I said! You can't be serious!" Anemos exclaimed in shock, staring at the Clavat.

"I am very serious. If they die and we two return with the chalice we shall be the saviours of Tipa, meaning that the next caravan shall be all the more likely to follow us. Right now we can be sure of Shella's and Marr's Pass's caravans aiding us. We need two more; if we had one guaranteed I would be much easier of mind. And I warned you not to make friends amongst the caravans. And it would allow me to finally fully develop my weapon."

"How will you convince them all?" Anemos asked sceptically, ignoring Eyai's last comment. "What proof do you have of the meteor parasite?"

"There's an old book with all the information inside of it, it'll be easy." Eyai remarked offhandedly. "I know where it is hidden."

"You mean this book?" Anemos asked, holding up a battered, weathered, leather journal.

Eyai's eyes flashed sharply and angrily. "Give me that now." He whispered in a dangerous voice.

Anemos shook his head, hopping back away as the Clavat tried to yank it from his hands. "No, I don't think so. Interesting in this book you know. Amazing that a certain Clavat wrote it so long ago..."

"Anemos. Give me the book. Now." Eyai hissed, eyes wide with anger and... Was it fear?

"Why? I mean if we _are_ allies does it matter that I have this book?" Anemos questioned, raising an eyebrow sceptically. "Unless we aren't anymore?" he asked, voice dropping to a deadly tone, one hand drawing up into his sleeve.

"We still are, just... It's very important, I am very reluctant to allow anyone else to have it... Keep it if you must..." the Clavat said, smooth words covering his previous anger, his own hand clenched around something he had up his sleeve. The moment was tense with the threat of bloodshed, but then Anemos turned and walked away. Eyai stared at his retreating back. _He doesn't approve of my methods hm? But the question remains, will he turn and strike me? Because if so... No, he's a valuable ally, and if he does try and kill me I won't die..._

Anemos sagged against the crystalline wall outside the room, shivering and rubbing his neck. He had been half convinced that he was going to end up dead after that particular encounter. _Well. Now all the cards are on the table it seems... All that acting... _Anemos's mind flickered back over the various events, pushing himself away from the metallic blue as he did, quickly striding down the corridor.

* * *

"_You want me to lie about my past? Why?" came the curious question. "I mean... what point is there to that?"_

_Eyai gave a small shrug. "The caravan will be new, if they establish firm trust you'll be more likely to convince them, then we can end the miasma once and for all."_

_Anemos gave a faint nod, though lying felt a bit wrong._

* * *

"_Terror almost killed everyone! Eyai, you have to be more careful, if we were to lose a member...!"_

"_I did not intend for him to attack like that!" Eyai said angrily. "This is the first time one of my experiments has failed such..."_

"_Just... be more careful." Anemos murmured, shivering and rubbing his arms. The yellow gaze was still lingering in his mind. "At least it works out will that I have insomnia, huh?"_

_Eyai nodded briefly, staring at the notes he had made. "It just doesn't make any sense..."_

_Anemos titled his head slightly. _No, it doesn't, Terror always listened to you before..._ That was when the first thoughts of mistrust began, looking back..._

* * *

"_Anemos, I am so close... so close. I just need abit more information... just a bit..." Eyai's words were excited, almost frantic. "But I need a memberor two of the tribes to test it on."_

"_Then find a criminal or something...?" Anemos asked, feeling uneasy. "I know you plan to have us 'kill' you at the sluice, but... You aren't thinking about using members from Tipa's caravan are you?"_

_Eyai jerked his head, a look of shock in his eyes. "No, no of course not!" he said hastily. "Of coruse not! Anemos you know I wouldn't do something like that!" But the Selkie was very sure the shock had been that he had grasped the idea so quickly._

"_Is there really even any point of going to the Goblin Wall? I mean... Couldn't I just try and convince them?" Anemos asked Eyai._

"_No, they know who I am, or who they think I am, they think I'm evil... It would never work, we need them to come here and stay until the miasma is gone..."_

_Anemos nodded quietly, though his mind was flickering. _Eyai could just not act evil and pretend he was nearly killed when we get to the Sluice. A fake battle... If I get the chance I'll actually kill him... _The idea and certainty of his course made him feel a little sick, but everything that Eyai had done was being cast in a new light. _His mind is not what it was... it's tainted, dark...

* * *

His thoughts were soon interrupted as he realised he had arrived at his destination.

Six goblins were talking to one another in a guard room, bantering and playing some game with seven sided dice. The blue door opened, revealing a Selkie standing over the threshold, before it snapped shut again. Anemos stood, looking amongst the six monsters. "You four, out, now." He said, gesturing to all but the two the furthest from the door.

"You can't command us." One of the four who were ordered out spat. "I don't trust you, Selkie."

"I am Eyai's second in command. I killed his third in command, the Goblin King, because he failed to obey orders. Do you believe I'm going to hesitate much longer before I kill someone as low as a common guard?" the voice was full of a snake like menace, the air filling with tension until it snapped as a knife buried itself in the table and Anemos strode forwards, plucking it from the wood as the four made a hasty exit. Anemos took a seat with the other two, gesturing to the door. "I was down to expect the prison and I have an issue. The lock is rather rusty. Any idea who put it on?" he asked.

"One of the two who serve you..." the first goblin spoke, an ugly scar crossing his arm.

"Hm. While they are loyal they are rather foolish. Have one of them replace it with this one." Anemos responded, drawing a new, rather shiny lock from in his robes. "That's all." He vanished in a flurry of robes as he stood and left the table.

* * *

Two arguing voices echoed down the corridor until they reached the prison area. The two Goblins who had lived through the encounter at the River Belle Path. "I don't get why we need that crystally area all over though." The first said, carrying a new lock, clipping it around the bars, more or less ignoring the caravanners before removing the old one.

"I've told you a thousand times, miasma can't live near those crystals, it keeps Anemos safe from choking to death or whatever." The second one responded, glancing to the caravanners. He gave them a wink, motioning them to the bars, while the first when to the prison's door, keeping a look out.

"Paint can look like rust or like new metal if you take my meaning." He said in a soft voice. He hummed softly, before holding his hand between the bars, revealing a file. Retalm stepped forwards and took it. "And also... Two floors up and the third door you come from is an excellent hiding place, seeing as no one ever goes there. Anemos sends his regards ad apologies." The goblin began to draw away from the bars but his wrist was caught in a vice like grip and he emitted a 'hrak' of surprise.

Sena was staring at him with a hawk-like intensity. "Where are Anemos's quarters?" she asked.

The goblin tried to pull his wrist free but failed. "Three doors further down, but he said he'd meet you all in the chamber." Sena nodded and let the arm go, which the monster hastily drew away from the prison. "Your weapons are in the guard room, one door to the left when you exit here." He continued. "Wait until the next shift comes and checks on you, then wait a few minutes, they four guards who don't check on the prisoners will be completely drunk or asleep." He continued, before his companion whispered a warning hiss. "Good luck." The goblin said before walking towards the door and strolling out of it.

"Anemos arranged our escape huh?" Sena murmured, hiding the file at the back of the cave.

"Yes. Why did you ask about where his quarters were?"

Sena shrugged. "In case we need a back up place to meet or find him, or what if this is all a trap? We might be able to ambush him..."

* * *

As it was the six guards in the guard room were completely shocked when seven angry caravanners piled into the room, but they didn't have long to be shocked. Sena grabbed her racquet, then ran from the room. Retalm whirled around, cursing. "Sena, wait!" he called.

Kevin swore as well, grabbing the chalice. "We need to go after her..."

"Yes you really ought to..." came a soft hissing voice as yellow eyes flickered open, and a blue metallic dragon slid away from the wall, mostly disguised by the wall's matching colour to its scales. "After all, I am not the only one of my kind." The dragon smirked, flexing its talons, wings spreading wide.

* * *

Anemos walked into his room, lying down on the bed he had in the room, staring at the wall with a sigh. However all remnants of tiredness vanished as his blood ran cold when a voice rang out softly. "Feeling guilty about lying to us?" Cold as a blizzard. Anemos rolled over, drawing his dagger, arm half raised and freezing as soon as he saw who had been hiding in his room. Staring at the other Selkie. Someone he normally would have been pleased to see, but now... Now he was near terrified. Sena was standing at the opposite corner of the room, both hands gripping her racquet, a ball of white light surrounding the head of the weapon, ready to be released with devastating force.

* * *

Anemos why must you be so spotlight hoggy? But anyways. DOUBLE cliff hanger this time hm? Ah well. I have part of the next chapter typed up and ready to go. So you'll be seeing it in about a week's time or so I think.

And sorry for the shorterish chapters? Just there are so many perfect parts to leave off at... –evil chuckle- Anyways, sorry for taking your time. Ohyeah I just remembered something...

REVIEW! Please, seriously.


	21. The Unspoken Name

Okay soooo yeah. Cliff hangers, cliff hangers, cliff hangers. How many is it in a row now? Four? Hehe. So yeah, fight time, perhaps? I mean I diiiid kind of leave off at a point in time where, well, you know, two fights were about to occur maybe. So I'll stop stretching out this author's note and get right into it.

* * *

Terror smirked, shuffling his wings, affixing each of the caravaners with a cold yellow gaze in turn. "What, speechless with fear...?" then the dragon lunged forwards, his roar echoing around the room as talons flashed like clusters of swords, slashing and hacking. The table in the guard room was in several pieces as the monstrous dragon leapt forwards, mouth snapping shut inches away from Iris's face, who leapt away with a startled yelp. However, looking at the yellow eyes she didn't feel an overwhelming amount of fear, and when she struck out at the dragon with her sword it tore a small streak of red across his chest, one scale becoming dislodged while the others cracked or were sliced through. The monster drew away, a quick motion to try and escape, but Ria had edged around behind the tall dragon, and her axe's blade buried itself halfway through his leg.

Terror hissed out, a furious and angry sound as red blood welled from the wound, dripping onto the floor, yanking his leg free and kicking Ria savagely, then leaping at her. "You'll pay for my kin!" Before anyone could strike or try and help there were two Lilties tussling on the floor, both identical. When they parted both were panting, glaring at one another. "Bastard..." one spat. "Making yourself look like me!"

"Stop lying!" came the response. "You're the fake!" both voices perfectly the same, both movements, motions, near identical. Also, whichever one had been Terror apparently was no longer affected by a cut across the chest or having a deep cut in his leg.

"Well we have something of a problem on our hands don't we..." Retalm murmured, before raising his hand, freezing both of them in place. "Hold still, both of you." The yuke added, picking up Ria's axe and cleaning it off, wiping it on a cloth.

"Retalm, you aren't-"

"Yes, I am going to draw blood Verron, it is the only way to ascertain who is who."

"Wait, can't we just ask them a question or something?" the male Lilty asked, anxiety in his voice. Ria shook her head at him, well, one of them anyways, and Verron lowered his head, backing away slightly, turning to look away.

Retalm held the axe carefully, placing it beside one of the two's cheek, making a slight, gentle cut, before taking a rag which had been laying on the table, wiping the axe once more, careful to only draw one side of the cloth over the sharp edge, before making a similar cut. A few seconds passed before miasma started to flee the white cloth, and the prison of ice around the second "Ria" to have spoken broke into a multitude of small pieces and shimmering dust like that of a diamond, then lunged towards the still imprisoned Lilty. Half the caravanners made noises of shock, but Terror froze in mid air, not moving, still as a stone, a burst of white light exploding from within his chest stopped as well. Verron and Ferra glanced at one another before Verron gave a weak shrug, leaning against the wall for support. "I didn't know that stop magic could affect other magic." Ferra said, staring at the strange sight.

"Yeah, that's really great, now can you please let me out of the way of this thing before he unfreezes!" Ria asked, shaking within the ice. It took a few minutes to chip away and heat the ice until it melted, but once it had Ria snatched her axe from Retalm, staring at the still stopped Terror. A second later she swung her axe, killing the dragon in an angry blow. As soon as she did the rest of terror became unstopped, dissolving to miasma as the holy spell exploded around it. "And good riddance." Ria added, giving where it had been a loathsome stare. To be honest fighting herself had been rather scary... And worrisome in case Terror had had some trick to pull, something to convince her friends...

Ferra, meanwhile, was still speaking. "This completely validates some of the theories involving magic, energy and matter. In fact I bet, if we could work it out, we could... Retalm, do you think _that_ particular piece of magic is possible..?" Retalm nodded, though he didn't seem as enthusiastic, more worried than anything.

Then Ria's worrying stopped as she felt Verron pull her into a quick hug, though he let go of her before she could return the gesture. Kevin coughed, tapping his foot. "Hey not to be offensive or anything, or to ruin a good moment, but yeah, we kind of need to get after Sena and make sure she isn't actually killed you know...?" Verron and Ria exchanged an awkward look before nodding to one another, Verron slipping his sword into the sheath he had for it. "Well what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Anemos lowered his knife slowly, before placing it on his desk and pushing it away from himself. "There, I'm unarmed and have no other weapons, as you can see my spear is over there." He jerked his chin over towards the corner where the long bladed weapon was resting. The silver eyes were focussed on Sena, and he leaned back against the wall, folding his hands in his lap. "Now..."

"That wasn't what was on my mind, but... I'm sorry Sena, I..." he shrugged slightly, a twisted expression on his face. "I didn't mean for... I..." he clenched his hands, feeling the lack of proper words to express his feelings very irksome.

"You basically thought I wouldn't be able to react properly, that I'm not good enough an actor, is that it?" Her cutting words were made all the worse because of how right they were, and how bad it made his logic seem.

"Yeah..." Anemos finally admitted weakly, standing up and grabbing a globe like object from the desk and spinning it around in his hand, staring into the pink depths of the perfect sphere. "Sena I didn't mean to offend you or hurt you or anything, really, I just... My mind was made up, my path chosen before..."

"Before?" Sena asked, curiosity getting the better of her, making her lower her racquet a little.

"It doesn't matter..." Anemos muttered, hand clenching tighter about the sphere. "I know you really don't like me at this moment, so I'm sorry for this, but I don't want you to get hurt."

"Sorry for what?" Sena asked, then her eyes widened as the sphere glowed with a quiet light before it flashed and her eyelids fell over the blue irises. Anemos caught her before she fell and set her on the bed softly.

Then the Selkie looked out down the corridor. Once a patrol had turned the corner he shut the door again, and walked over his desk, drawing from a drawer in it a slim tube-like sheath made of what appeared to be black glass. The Selkie lifted a knife from the sheath slightly, revealing a gleaming, almost white, blade, oddly thin, almost an oversized needle. Then he stabbed the blade back into its holder, slipped it into his robes, grabbed his spear from the corner of the room where it had been resting, patted his sleeve to assure himself his throwing knife was there, and walked from his room. _Really it's lucky Sena split off from the rest of them... I hope she did at least, I mean... And no one was probably injured given her actions..._

* * *

A few minutes later he slipped into a small chamber, meeting the stares of six caravanners. "Well, I'm sorry for my deception but I-" he stopped speaking, staring at the rapier near his throat, taking a step backwards. "Okay, or you can threaten my life, that works. What do I have to do to convince you I'm on your side?" he asked quietly.

"That's a good question, if you even can. I mean, let's see what you did, hm." Kevin responded, stepping forwards to keep the metal point at Anemos's throat. "You betrayed us, you said you needed something from here, what is it? That's the start."

Anemos nodded as well as the blade would allow, reaching into his robes, drawing the icicle like knife from inside of them. "This. Eyai has been working with miasma for a long time, and while he can cast healing spells very quickly I'm confident he won't be able to heal himself if I manage to stab him with it."

"And you couldnt've just told us, or done something simpler because?" The blond Clavat asked.

Anemos frowned. "Look, I _was_ working with Eyai before, I admit it. However, ever since last year he began... acting different. Ruthless, cruel, evil almost. He's been experimenting too much with miasma, it's affect his sanity... His goal, to eliminate miasma, remains the same, but his methods are becoming much more ruthless."

"Why the whole thing with Terror then?" Kevin demanded, his blade drawing a droplet of blood now.

"Well, it did kind of draw your attention away from a lot of stuff, didn't it...?" Anemos asked weakly. "And Eyai wanted to test the strength of our caravan, to see if we were strong enough for what he had planned..."

"Which was?" now a small red trickle was running down Anemos's neck.

"There's supposed to be a monster producing the miasma, that's Eyai's theory, so he wanted to get all the caravans together to kill it..." Anemos murmured.

Kevin drew the blade away. All the answers made sense, but still... They had to be cautious, and thus he flicked the tip back up to Anemos's throat. "Final question. Prove you aren't one of those Terrors Eyai made."

"What?" Anemos demanded, stepping back. "How, that's impossible, I mean, anything I say can't make you understand... Unless you scare me but then I'll be expecting something and it won't work!" he spoke hastily, words stumbling.

"Then we can't trust you." Kevin answered, and the blade flashed, stabbing forwards before drawing back, a long section of it reddened.

Anemos clapped a hand to the thin cut on his neck, a look of anger and shock on his face. "What... what the hell was that about!" he asked.

"Yellow eyes, none. Give me a minute." Kevin responded, keeping his sword where it was for several minutes, before lowering it and wiping the sanguine liquid from the blade, revealing absolutely nothing. "You're a Selkie alright." Kevin muttered. "Terror bled miasma, or rather the blood turned to miasma, remember?" he asked. "You're not the only one who can plan ahead. Now what's the next step?"

"You trust me that easily?" Anemos asked, staring around at everyone in shock. "I mean, I..."

"You've saved our lives a few times." Kevin remarked. "And as much of a complete asshole and idiot you were you forewarned half of us... Plus all the explanations make sense." the Clavat shrugged. "Also it's more or less our only chance to get out of here alive so... Ready to lead us again?"

Anemos shook his head side to side. "No, not lead, I shouldn't after this, but... one last time, alright." He murmured. "Come on, we have to find Eyai..."

"Wait, one thing." Anemos turned around, silver eyes confused. "Where's Sena?"

Anemos considered lying with a shrug, but decided against it. "Asleep. I didn't want her freaking out on me, especially with a very dangerous fight so soon. Nor did I want her to be involved in this fight. Honestly, I'd rather it be just me and Eyai, but then I'd surely lose, and also I can't knock all of you out..." Anemos said with a wry smile.

Silence fell after that as they walked along the crystalline corridors, until they entered a massive chamber. Eyai was standing at the other side of the chamber, twirling a curved sword, serrated on the edge it curved back towards, like a talon. When he noticed them, he turned, holding the blade up. "So it's come to this. I never suspected it would but... You recall Terror all too well I suppose? Well, I made this blade with his abilities in mind. It may not terrify you, but it will most certainly cause some irrational fear if you're cut."

_Why is he telling us that? I mean..._ Anemos glanced down, and shoved his spear sharply against the ground. Eyai appeared rather annoyed that his spell had flashed up to the spear blade, causing it to glow with a soft light. "Drat." He commented mildly, before leaping towards the caravanners, curved, sickle like blade flashing violently through the air, a faint yellow glow travelling in its wake, several small crystals, green in colour, glowing as they hung from chains around his neck.

Then the fighting erupted like a gale of ferocious wind heralding an even worse storm. Eyai still apparently possessed his immense skill in fighting, and his unnatural speed, parrying blows, ducking over and under and around various slashing movements made by those with blades, while retalm and Ferra backed away, preparing to cast spells when they had an opening. Eyai smirked, moving sideways to avoid of Ria's blows and smirking, laughing, a viscious light entering his eyes, flickering even more violently and maniacal in the glowing yellow of the curved blade, casting his face in an eerie tint as it waved side to side. Anemos was the first to be cut by the glowing blade, long open wound down his side. However, as Anemos stepped into the blow, allowing himself to be cut, the icicle like knife slashed. Eyai ducked away from the strike, only a small cut along his cheek, then shoved Anemos with his free hand, sending the Selkie sprawling on the ground. Before Eyai could stab downwards with the sword Ria moved forwards, blocking the blow with her shield.

As the fight continued beyond a minute Eyai accumulated a combination of bruises and cuts, minor as they were. Retalm gave a shout and everyone jumped backwards, a massive bolt of lightning cracking the crystals where Eyai stood. The Clavat shuddered within the brilliant light, but when it had faded he emerged unharmed, the crystal pendants he had been wearing glowing brightly. "I did have a substitute for a portable crystal before I figured out how to make them... don't you see, I can't be killed." he whispered in a menacing tone, before flicking his sword in the direction of the Yukes, a sudden black burst, like miasma concentrated into a solid form, whipped forwards, knocking both away and to the ground. "Now..." He murmured, seeming to effortlessly block a blow from Verron as the Lilty tried to strike him from behind, then slashing, aiming for the shoulder as he had done before. Verron quickly blocked the blow, twisting to the side. Thankfully Kevin had showed him a few moves. Unfortunately Eyai chose that moment to cast a holy spell as well, knocking Verron flying backwards. Ria tried to attack again, in sequence with Kevin, but both were shoved backwards by the same dark substance which had struck both Yukes to the ground.

Ferra was the first to recover between herself and Retalm, moving to Anemos and Verron, but stopping and healing them from a range to avoid getting in the way of the fighting. Ria's axe hit Eyai's arm, not with the sharp edge but rather the back, shattering the bone. She smiled grimly as the sword fell from his hand, moving forwards to strike again, but a ball of lightning, not close enough to actually kill, but enough to make her collapse, stopped her path and Eyai quickly grabbed his sword again, chuckling to himself. His arm was perfectly fine once more. "I have healing magic, remember?" he asked, then gasped out. Kevin had jumped forwards, burying his sword in Eyai's chest, quickly drawing it out and stabbing two more times. The clavat shuddered with each blow, going rigid, but then shook himself. "What an unsettling and painful sensation." Kevin gaped, temporarily forgetting to guard himself, which was quite enough for Eyai to stab the other Clavat in the stomach.

By the time Retalm, Anemos, and Verron were back on their feet Eyai had managed to disarm Iris, though he wasn't to do any more as they closed around him again, iris retrieving her sword. Both Yukes stayed away from the fighting, trying to keep up with healing, making sure everyone was able to fight, or at least not being killed by their wounds. Then something surprising happened, in the middle of another fast blow Eyai stumbled, holding his chest, eyes screwed up in pain. Iris stepped forwards as he stumbled, her sword slashing, cutting his hand off, forcing the sword from his grip, while Verron also moved to strike, burying his blade in Eyai's back.

The Clavat toppled over, gasping, holding his severed stump. "You..." he coughed, spitting up a substance that looked like something between blood and miasma, the purple and red liquid dribbling from his mouth onto the floor. Eyai stared with wide and hurt eyes as Anemos placed the needle knife on the ground, upending the sheathe, letting a black, tar like substance pour from it, sizzling and smoking as it touched the crystal floor, a small fire flickering into existence as copious amounts of sickly smoke poured from where the liquid had splattered on the ground. Anemos stepped away, coughing, having inhaled a small amount of the smoke. With watery eyes he moved over towards the Clavat, stopping a distance away. "How'd you control miasma?" Anemos demanded.

"Like I'd tell you... You ruined everything you traitor!" Eyai's voice was gasping and hacking, but also filled with undeniable venom. "You had to steal the one thing which I hadn't figured out how to cure, and-" he stopped, hacking and coughing, more of the black and red blood covering the blue crystal in front of him, tarnishing it with the death-like colours. Everyone waited in absolute silence, holding their breath until Eyai spoke again. "What are you going to do now Anemos? Now that you know about my plan? Will you just let my dream fade away now that you've killed me? Will you just let everything pass you by? Will you let everyone suffer, betray your caravan again by not telling them about the monster of memories?" Eyai's eyes burned with a savage, vengeful light. "Will you let them all die because you were too foolish not to mention Ra-" He stopped, as something bashed against his head, breaking his skull. Ferra stepped away from the Clavat, staring in disgust at him.

"Why we even allowed him to say all that... Trying to break us apart because we killed him." The Yuke turned away. "Let's get Sena and leave." She muttered. Everyone stared after her, appearing rather shocked at the sudden events, then nodded, following.

* * *

At the fire that night Anemos sat down, staring at the half circle everyone else had formed, eyes on him, most curious, one or two pairs glaring. The Selkie sighed. "Alright, alright... Right... Look, what I did was not for..." he sighed and rubbed his arms. "I did what I thought was the best possible course of action. I was working with Eyai, assessing the various caravans' strengths..."

"Anemos, start from the beginning. How'd you meet Eyai?" Kevin asked, poking the fire with a branch before tossing it in, making the sparks leap and jump in a frenzy.

"Alright." Anemos grabbed a twig and fiddled with it while he spoke, feeling rather ashamed of having lied, staring at the small piece of wood as he spun it between his fingers. "My parents were caravanners, and they did die. However, not due to Terror, but to a kind of sickness, miasma sickness... The rest of the caravan went to Shella, in all likelihood they would have a cure if anyone did, but they didn't so... Well. My parents also alternated between living in Shella and living in Tipa, so I was staying in the Yuke's ancestral town at the time. Eyai knew my parents somehow, old friends, I don't know how they met. Well, he raised me after they died, making sure I had a decent upbringing. When I was old enough I began to help with his experiments, and quickly became a very important assistant to him. When I was offered a chance to join the Shella caravan, not as a full time member, but a potential recruit, Eyai explained so much to me, about miasma, his theories of a source, and so on and so on... He wanted me to see if those we met would be strong enough to put an end to miasma... However, there's o way to confirm if he was correct about the miasma's source... I helped him for a time, but he became increasingly enthusiastic about his research into miasma. He had just been concealing stuff for a long time, I think. His mind was probably already damaged by the miasma he had been working with a while before I met him, but he was smart enough to conceal the fact... Anyways, I began to realise how... unstable he was when he decided I should lie about my past... I went along with it because I trusted him, but that was when I began to grow suspicious... Then after the fight with Terror, and some other conversations with him, well..." Anemos shrugged. "I decided to start working against him. And that's that..."

"And how can we trust you?" came a sharp question. Sena had been pretty furious at him for using the sleep magicite when she woke up, and his face had just recently stopped stinging from where she had hit him for it.

"You can't really." Anemos murmured, snapping the twig in two. "But if that's the price to pay to make sure Eyai didn't use anyone in his experiments with miasma then so be it..." His tone was more bitter and less calm than he would have liked, but he had spoken the truth.

There was a long absence of words until Kevin stood up."Right, watches, in case some goblins followed us. I'll do the first one, Retalm next, then Ferra, then Verron can take the last."

Anemos looked over to Kevin. "I could do one."

"No offence, but... At the moment I don't think anyone wants you taking a watch, Anemos." The Selkie accepted it with a brief nod, before walking to the caravan and grabbing his sleeping bag, unrolling it and lying down under the blanket, closing his eyes, away from everyone else, back to everybody.

* * *

It was the middle of the night, Ferra's watch, nearing the end, when suddenly a flicker of movement caused her to spin around, spying Anemos walking towards the glowing embers of the fire, then sit down, gazing over the slightly glowing coals. "Ferra, what Eyai was saying..."

"It was nothing, Anemos, just words to try and make us distrust you."

Anemos frowned. "You know it's more than that, but I can't fathom where you would've hea-"

"Shut up!" The Yuke hissed, causing Anemos to draw back in shock. He had never heard of seen Ferra so flustered. Flustered enough that it seemed as if the last part had even wormed its way into his mind telepathically almost. "It_ is nothing. _Do you understand?" she demanded, staff grinding against the ground. Anemos gave a quiet nod, staring almost fearfully at her, before going back to his resting place, though he didn't fall back asleep the entire night. _So now two know... Have we become a threat...?_

* * *

Anemos finished his story and stood up, walking away, towards the hill near the edge of the village. He was greeted with a frown when he reached the base of the hill. Sena was tapping her foot, eyes dark. "What ever happened to wanting to not have to make people wait for the rest of a story?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"I think you left out the second visit to the goblin wall."

"Is there a need to tell something like that?"

"No, apparently not. After all, if your _friends_ can't be told the truth, why should you bother to share it with the children?" Anemos looked at Sena, eyes devoid of emotion, as if he was unaffected by the heavy scorn which had been all too evident in her voice.

"I've apologised. I've explained my actions. It's not like I can do more. If you won't trust me anymore, then don't, but don't allow it to affect the other members of the caravan." Sena's face twisted strangely before she stomped off. Anemos sighed, kicking a small stone which lay at his foot. "Well, that was rather frozen."

* * *

And some of you thought that Anemos and Sena might have been together at the end of the year... Nope, not even close.

And well, we now know who the caravanner who snuck into Lynum's library was, hm? Ferra, Ferra, Ferra, breaking the rules... Well, so two of them know about Raem.

And yes, this was an Anemos chapter. As far as I have planned he doesn't get any more of those since his time of spotlight hogging is now over and done. For the most part... .

And also, that was a long fight to write. A lot of stuff happened, and it was decent, but I feel kinda eh-ish about it, I may rewrite it sometime.

And yes, the sheath ha some miasma-y poison in it, which basically made Eyai cough up his lungs and some vestigial organs after turning them to miasma goo. Fun times. But how did he control miasma? Eh, that's later... hehe...

And Next chapter: The third year of the caravan begins. But disturbing tales have reached the ears of Tipa, and a new member will be joining them on their quest for myrrh. But what will they be like?

And yes I purposely put "And" at the start of each of those mini paragraph sentence note things.


	22. Surprises

Yep I am back again. I'd say expect about a month or so between chapters... I mean getting the flu and stuff kind of throws one off their writing, no? As well as schoolwork and stuff that you need to complete for catch up, yadda yadda yadda. ANYWHO. On with the first chapter of the third year. Shorter chapter this time, but I need to get back to writing and such. ALSO. Expect someting every three weeks or so, probably. Or maybe once a month. Because I have another story Ièm trying to write stuff for as well, and I have homework, and getting the flu kind of throw you off writing/typing/whatever and etc. You get the general idea.

* * *

"Do goblins normally go this far away from the places they hide in?" asked a Selkie, wiping a few trails of red from a dagger he carried. He wore a fairly standard style of clothes for the race, a bunch of furs all tossed together in some form of an outfit, seemingly randomly patched together in places. Retalm looked up from where a goblin had been disintegrating into miasma, nodding towards the silvery blue haired man. "They will move along established roads, but caravans most often deal with them quickly like we did these three."

"And this is what you normally have to fight? Should've joined a caravan earlier..." he muttered.

Anemos laughed softly, a little darkly. "Rom, if these were the typical monster we faced, we'd rarely be injured..." The second Selkie had kept his robes and cloak, but had cut his hair a little shorter than he had been wearing it before. "There are monsters that exist that you never, ever want to fight."

"Such as a certain dragon?" came the barbed question. Anemos didn't flinch, he had stopped doing that about a month after returning. His silver eyes flicked about, taking in the looks he had grown used to seeing whenever Sena alluded to his rather convoluted plans. A disapproving look from Iris, though of who he wasn't sure, maybe both of them. Kevin, who actually had his hair neatly arranged, though it probably would only last another day or two, looking annoyed at the fighting, Ria looking away, Verron carefully neutral, Retalm and Ferra... looking like they always did. Acrom Ilse, the new member of the caravan, having returned from living in Leuda for a few years with part of his family, was now looking confused, though he had yet to ask anything, and Sena giving him a glare which had become all too familiar.

Anemos shrugged slightly. "Yeah, though I was more thinking about Armstrong..." Anemos said, keeping his tone carefully neutral and light hearted. Well, that had been the one he was thinking about... And now Iris's disapproving look was directed right at him. Yay. Well what was he supposed to do, just keep silent? He had for the first few weeks, but he had begun to get annoyed enough to take little shots back. Although mentioning Armstrong may have been a bit of a cheap shot...

* * *

They made camp by the Jergon River that night, resting within the barrier of a crystal which had been shoved in the middle of the river somehow. A small fire flickered, warm light casting long shadows around, flickering and making everything appear brighter than in the scarce moonlight. The light flames reflected off of the yuke's helms, and also bounced off the robes and clothes of everyone else, while shadows seemed deeper and darker where the flickering light did not touch. "So what's the plan this year?" Kevin finally asked, looking around. "I know we're heading over to the Fields of Fum, but where exactly are we going, you know? Are we heading to Daemon's Court, Selepation Cave...? And if we do visit those two places, where after?"

Silence reigned for a while as each pair of eyes moved around, waiting for someone or other to speak. Finally Ferra elected to do so. "Well... I don't know about everyone else, but the Rebena Plains I'd rather avoid... They're dangerous and dark places... I think we should travel to the Selepation Cave, as well as to the Daemon's Court... I know those places are dangerous, but we're more skilled than we were, and should be able to handle them. Then, after that, we could pay to go to the Kilandi Isles..."

"Why not Leuda, and from there the Lynari desert?" Rom asked, tossing a stick onto the fire. "I mean you're all more epexerienced and stuff, but the desert isn't that bad..." he gave a shrug. "I've been in there with a caravn, though I was kind of treasure hunting." He added with a mischievous wink.

"Speaking of treasure hunting, would you please return my wallet?" Verron said, poking Rom.

"Ah... took you all day to notice it hm?"

"Yes, our two Selkies aren't thieves."

Rom laughed, shoving Anemos and Sena. "Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. I mean c'mon, you're probably able to grab what you need, right?"

Sena coughed and Anemos shrugged somewhat uncomfortably. "Back to topic, I'd rather not go to the Lynari Desert. Think about how hot it is."

"So?" Rom said. "A little heat never hurt anyone."

"What about Ferra and Retalm with metal helmets?" Anemos glanced over to the femaly yuke, who gave a slight nod, a feeling of relief slipping over her. The Lynari Desert could be very dangerous...

"Ah, fair point..." Rom muttered, sighing a little. "Alright, but Kilandi is just as hot you know, it's a volcano."

"True..."

"Um, hey, question for us who aren't all knowing." Ria broke in. "What's so bad about the Rebena Plains?"

Half the caravan exchanged uneasy glances, which did nothing to bolster the Lilty's confidence. "There's the Conall Curach, which myself, Sena, and Rom would much, much, much rather avoid..." Anemos murmured. "It's... Not a pleasant place..."

"And then there's Rebena Te Ra..." Verron murmured. "The place of the dead its called..."

"Multiple undead monsters there, ghosts, wraiths, skeletons... some gargoyles, you name it, there probably are some. But as spooky a place as it is, I think it would be our best bet. There's nothing overly dangerous there..."

Ferra looked over to Anemos, giving a slight shake of her head again, but the Selkie didn't notice as he was looking upwards at the stars. Rom spoke, rubbing his arms a bit. "The Conall Curach isn't so awful either... In terms of monsters at least. Some similar stuff, lizards, fairly standard monsters, there might be a better place..."

"I thought it creeped you out?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It does, trust me..." Rom responded. "But really... It's probably not as bad as heaving to fight a bunch of undead, those are even _creepier_ than a swamp."

"Behemoths." Retalm said, raising a hand. "Those are extremely dangerous... However they are rare and easily noticed... Perhaps it would be the best location..."

Sena shivered, tugging the blanket she had wrapped around her more tightly about her body. Anemos looked down from the stars, giving everyone a slightly disbelieving look before shrugging. Iris glanced towards the two, sitting up straight. "So Daemon's Court, Selepation Cave, and then the Conall Curach?" she asked. Mostly everyone gave nods of agreement.

"One issue about Daemon's court..." Anemos said. "There's a nasty trap... The bridge that leads over the moat surrounding it is longer than the crystal's barrier can reach, and it can support the weight of seven people... Eight's a pretty common number for caravanning, so..."

"So we have to leave two behind." Kevin said. "So the question becomes, who stays back? I mean I don't think anyone's going to volunteer, right?" A general assortment of shaking heads confirmed that suspicion. "Alright so... a vote? When we get to the Fields of Fum we'll vote on who we want to stay behind I guess?"

"One thing. It'd probably be better to write the votes down and have someone count them or whatever. That way no grudges are held..."

"Who counts them?"

"Well... we'll want to set off early in the morning." Anemos pointed out. "I could count them and wake everyone who's going... That way we're kind of gone before..."

"And who says you'll tally the votes properly? You've tricked us before you know." Sena said to Anemos.

Anemos shook his head. "I'll have someone else count them with me, will that help? Or should I just head back to Tipa?"

"Would you two please stop bickering for ten minutes? It's really getting on my nerves." Ria said, earning a glare from both parties, but matching it with one of her own until they looked away. Verron smiled nervously. Well, that was the first time that anyone had actually told them to shut up, and it seemed to have worked...

* * *

"So who should we vote for?" Retalm asked Ferra, lying on his back in the middle of a field of grass.

"Well... Rom would be a good choice, seeing as he's new to the caravan, but..."

"But?"

"I think Anemos or Sena should stay behind as well, we don't want them arguing with one another constantly..."

"Very true."

"So what do we do...?"

* * *

Ria, Verron, Iris, Kevin, and Acrom had all formed a group to talk things over as well. "Guess I'm the best choice to stay since you guys don't know me well?" the new Selkie asked, glancing between everyone.

"Yeah kinda..." Kevin admitted ruefully. "However... I have another idea, if you guys are willing to listen?"

Well, that caught everyone's attention. "Look, for who we vote for... I think it'd be best to choose..."

* * *

"Good luck." Murmured Rom as the caravan set off, heading away from the town. Anemos nodded to the other Selkie a slightly nervous look on his face

* * *

A few hours later when the sun had risen more Sena walked out from the inn they had been staying in. She had figured out she had been voted for, and wasn't all that pleased, but who else was left behind? Well, probably Rom, given that he was the newest member. Hanging out with him wouldn't be so bad...

Except the issue that it wasn't Rom who had stayed behind. "You!" Sena said in shock seeing Anemos.

"Me. Mostly everyone voted for us, and I'm guessing you voted for me. They split their votes between us. Kevin said we need to stop acting like idiots and if we can't be friends, stop being enemies."

Hearing all that made Sena growl slightly. "What an idiot..." She turned and whirled away, leaving Anemos leaning against a tree, watching as she left.

Anemos sighed, twirling his knife. "Well this is going to be a sucky few days..."

* * *

"Okay, so. LIzardmen are tall, strong, powerful. Though their necks are long, which is a disadvantage, it gives us an easier to hit target. They are more skilled with weapons and magic than goblins, as well as stronger, so don't underestimate them. They can plan well and form cunning ideas often enough also..." Retalm said, briefing everyone. "Also, we know they keep Couerls to fight against their enemies as well... Those things have sharp claws, but their magical abilities are more dangerous. I think that's really all we'll encounter there, though, unless anyone has anything to add...?"

Rom raised his hand. "Yeah, I heard something about the gold Lizardmen being the key to opening the door to the coliseum in which the myrrh tree is. I don't know exactly what it means, but I think it'd be best if we keep a lookout for any golden lizards... If we see them we should get them as quickly as we can. Also, I heard about there being some catapults inside the grounds to use on any intruders, if we can get those we might be able to use them against them, it'd certainly hurt a fair few of them."

"You said there were catapults to defend against intruders... I imagined small thing, around our size. Was _that_ what you were talking about?" Retalm asked in a hushed voice, staring into the outer court. Several catapults, the almost as tall as the coliseum in the center, stood scattered around the inside of the court. Two battering rams, long tree trunks tied to a support overhead, sturdy chains holding the massive block to a support frame with wheels. Lizardmen were gathered around, working on the instruments of siege. Most were green or black, but one painted gold as a coin was directing a bunch of the other reptilians. Some were carrying racks of blades and clubs, others hustlingsupplies to large piles against the outer walls.

"No, I wasn't talking about this..." The Selkie whispered in shock. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

Hehehe, cliff hanger yet again. Well, Daemon's court next time... And what's going on?

Next time: The fort is gearing up for war, ready to move out and strike, but he question remains, where are they moving out to? Why do they need such dangerous weapons? The issue of finding out and gathering myrrh is complicated further by arguments, worries, and rifts...

ALSO. A LOT of the characters have names with some meaning. Be it a twisting or combination of words, or just something else, over half the caravanners have a name of some significance. So here's my challenge. Try to guess whose name comes from where and such.

And that is all, hope you liked the new chapter.


	23. Flame Lit Fights

Obligatory author's note, new chapter. Also, I know the stairs turn into a ramp when you walk on them with too many people, but that isn't happening here. I kind of switched it in a sense... Instead of the stairs not being crossable the bridge wasn't if there were too many people. And yeah I know I'm updating slowly, sorry... If more people review I will be inspired to write more. No, honestly. Hearing feedback and stuff really helps.

* * *

"Well... we obviously need to find out what's going on I mean... If we don't..."

"If we don't we don't know what'd happen, just that it won't be good." Verron finished for Rom, who nodded. "Alright, we need some plan or something..."

"Capture one of the LIzardmen, wring them for information." Rom said with a shrug, sharpening the dagger he used.

"And what if this creature shouts out and gets us caught? And what if we're spotted sneaking inside?"

"We go at night then, when most of them are asleep, sneak along quietly, slip inside, grab one, and force him to tell us."

Iris raised her hand slightly, voice soft. "Not to be negative, but you're talking about torturing a Lizardman, right?"

"Yep." Rom replied happily.

"Killing in self defence is one thing, but torturing someone?" Iris asked with a shiver. "That's just..."

"We'll make sure to gag him so he doesn't scream and wake anyone up." Rom said with a vague shrug.

Iris stared in shock at the Selkie, though Ria gave a slight, approving nod. "You _cannot_ be serious!" she hissed to him. "I won't help you act like some kind of monster just to get information, there has to be another way!"

"I'll walk up to them and ask politely." Akrom said mockingly, before shaking his head. "Guess what Iris? This isn't a nice cozy home where everything goes according to plan. You've all been lucky, often enough caravans come back missing a member." He continued, staring at her. The fire they were sitting around, a tiny blaze, flared up wildly suddenly as Iris leapt up, hands clenched. Akrom jumped back from it and cursed, while everyone else got to their feet quickly.

Retalm cast a blizzard spell overtop of the blaze, causing it to die down, while Akrom looked at Iris with a bit of worry in his eyes. Ferra moved slightly in front of the Selkie while Kevin grabbed Iris's arm, tugging her to the crystal's barrier and forcing her to sit down. "I'm not trying to lecture you, but warn you, something like that could get us caught. We need the information Iris, and I can't think of any way other than scaring or hurting one of them enough to get it..." he mumbled, running a hand through his hair with an uneasy sigh. "It doesn't sit well with me either, but sometimes we have to do this stuff you know..."

"I'm not Anemos though... I'm not good at being ruthless..."

"Mmm, well..." Kevin murmured. "We can try scaring whoever we catch first, I guess." The Clavat said, frowning. "Maybe you should be absent for it... And myself as well. I mean... I really don't like this, it's necessary as far as I can see but..."

"Yeah..." Iris murmured, shaking her head. "Well... yeah I'll be absent during it." She mumbled, shaking her head side to side. Kevin gave her a small nod and gently squeezed her shoulder before walking back to everyone.

"She's not going to burn my hair off, right?" Akrom asked, looking at Kevin.

"No, but she's not going to be present if you do end up having to use pain as a convincer, and I'm not going to be there either." Kevin responded.

Ria shrugged a little, frowning slightly. "Well, if that's what you want... We'll try and keep it... tidy." She said.

Verron shifted slightly, glancing between each caravanner. "We don't necessarily have to draw blood..." he said quietly, a bit hesitantly. "I mean... gravity spells... thunder maybe, a weak version..."

Ferra nodded, and Ria glanced over to her fellow Lilty, before making a jerking motion with her head, off to the side. Verron caught it, making a "later" motion, to which Ria frowned but didn't argue. Retalm lowered his helm, looking at the fire. "Yes, I think so... It would have to be finely controlled though..."

"I can do it." Ferra said. "I don't mean to be offensive, but I do have better control over my magic than you do, Retalm." She added, trailing a tiny spark between her hands.

"Tomorrow then." Kevin stated. "We'll grab one of them tomorrow... And we should have a double watch tonight as well. I want to make sure we're safe..."

* * *

Later when five members of the caravan were sleeping and Verron and Ria were looking around, searching for anything out of the ordinary, before Ria finally spoke. "Alright, what's up?" she asked finally. "You're being all quiet and worried."

"Not to be offensive, but it's nothing major Ria, please just leave it." Verron responded rather curtly.

"Something medium or minor is important if it's bugging you." Ria countered, staring hard at Verron. "Come on, can't you trust me...?" she asked softly. They had both agreed during their break from caravanning that they'd stay just friends until they were done with the caravan so they didn't have to worry so much about each other. Not that that had made any real difference in how much they worried, but it was something which let them believe they weren't quite as concerned.

Verron flinched. "I can trust you, I just... I don't like the thought of torture either, I mean..." he made a helpless gesture. "It's not... Lilty like behaviour you know, to dislike hurting an enemy..."

Ria stared at Verron before walking around the fire and hugging him tightly. "You idiot.." she muttered. "Haven't I made it clear I don't care about that?"

"Yeah, fairly clear..." Verron said with a small smile, returning the hug. "I just worry..."

"Well don't."

* * *

"Sssssso? Where'sssss thissss myssteriousss fire you were sspeaking of?" came the bored, as well as aggravated and angry hiss as two lizardmen walked along, each carrying a short sword and little else. The speaker was smaller than the second, and had a rather high and whiny voice.

The second one had a contrastingly rough voice. "Over there you idiot, keep walking."

"No. I'm heading back, you can walk all the way over there." The first responded, somewhat whiny. "You've sssseen three firesss in the past five daysss and none were anything! The caravanning sseasson issn't truly here yet, you're being paranoid."

"You'll be paranoid if you keep complaining!" The larger one growled, yanking a curved blade from his belt, pointing it threateningly at the complainer.

"Bah! I'm heading back! We can do more work at the court anywaysss!" He hissed before turning around and stomping off.

"You... get back here!"

"Not a chance! Ssstop dragging me around jussst because you're a sstupid frog!"

Apparently calling a lizardman a frog was a pretty huge insult, as it left the later gasping and spluttering with pure fury before seizing a rock from the ground and hurling it, missing by a good ten feet. "I'll have your sscalesss asss a coat!" he roared, but the smaller had already run away, pelting back to the court as soon as the rock was thrown. "Bah, who needsss him?" The irony was not lost on the lizardman when two minutes later he was lying trussed up on the ground. He actually had brought the first along as a decoy in case he needed to get away, but now...

Now he was staring at the deadly eyes of a Lilty, her axe resting on his snout, and behind her there were several other caravanners, all glaring down at him. "I'm going to give you a chance to talk, to tell us about what your kind are planning. That or you can end up in a lot of pain."

"I won't tell you anything." Came the stubborn response.

"We'll see about that when everything's set up." Ria responded. "Go get that old sword of yours, the bent and rusted one, from the cart Kevin. Rom, I think we need a fire." Ria said, walking off, seeing the lizardman blanch a little, but keep his jaw steadfastly shut. "Oh and someone gag him so he doesn't scream too much." She added airily. Verron was the one to wrap some cloth around the monster's mouth, patting his head.

"I wouldn't want to be in your boots." He said happily, before walking away, sitting by everyone else and speaking in a quiet whisper, out of hearing of their captive. "How'd we do?" he asked, looking at Retalm and Ferra.

Retalm dipped his head. "Very well, he seemed extremely worried and nervous, though given how silent he seems to want to be we may have to resort to actually..."

Iris shivered, rubbing her arms. "Not fun." She said, shaking her head side to side, her voice carrying over on a faint breeze to the monster.

"None of us find this fun." Rom said to iris. "But maybe we should take him by that nearby river, we might be found here..."

Retalm had been staring at the green, scaly monster when he suddenly flinched as Akrom said the word river. The Yuke stood calmly and walked over, kneeling beside the lizardman. "I will give you another chance to tell us what we need to know, otherwise we will not only bring you to the river, but we will throw you in it." As the monster began to thrash around Retalm placed his hand tightly around one of his arms, holding the creature down as it tried to escape. "Just nod if you are willing to talk." He said. The lizardman gave several very hasty nods. "Good." Retalm said, before dragging him over towards the other six caravanners and removing the gag. "None of what we had planned is necessary; he is scared to death of water."

And speak the lizardman did, hastily telling them what he could, under seven harsh glares. Well, two were hidden, but that made them even more eerie. What with the threat of water, he did his best not to stumble over words, but he still did. Retalm drummed his fingers against his knees as the plans were revealed, some of his own beginning to form.

As it turned out, the monsters were planning an attack. They were to set fire to some of the fields as a distraction, the cross the river in a series of hidden boats which had been built. They were going to march to Maar's Pass, and destroy the crystal with their siege engines, before moving on to Alfitaria, then Shella, if at all possible. If they became to injured or depleted in numbers they would retreat back to the court and regroup. The most significant thing about the plan, however, was that the siege weapons would not just be using rocks or metal. The catapults had had multiple bags of an explosive powder, wrapped around a rock to give them distance, to hurl, which could easily cause fires and knock away stones of the walls surrounding the towns.

Retalm kept questioning the lizardman, gathering as much information as possible, nodding quietly to himself. Everyone kept quiet as the questioning continued, knowing something was going on within the Yuke's brain. When finally he stopped he raised his hand, moving it over the green reptile's face, whispering softly before dragging him back to the edge of the crystal's barrier. "I put him to sleep." Retalm explained. "And I now know what we can and have to do." He added. "This may be risky, but it is well worth a shot. So, to begin..."

* * *

Anemos twirled his spear around, slicing and swinging it in smooth, fluid movements until a motion at the corner of his eye caught his attention. Sena standing there, watching him, her own weapon held loosely in her hand. She turned away before Anemos called out her name. "Do you want to practice with me?"

Suspicion entered her eyes as she turned her head back to face him, walking a little closer. "How? With our weapons?"

"No, there're a bunch of them over there." Anemos said with a jerk of his head, a motion towards a rack of assorted wooden weapons, as one might expect, due to the fact that they were standing in the middle of a training field. Sena hesitated, before nodding, walking towards the wooden holder and selecting one of the racquets. Anemos took a spear, the wooden blade shaped differently that his actual spear's, but about the same length. He walked a distance away, before crouching slightly, holding the spear at the ready. "Ready?" he called out. Sena gave a tense nod, before there was a rattling noise as the two practice weapons met.

* * *

The lizardman snuck back into the court, glancing around. No one following him, good... he raised his head, walking calmly along. It was night time, and most of the monsters were asleep, sprawled out inside the coliseum at the center of the stone walls. He took a torch from a nearby metal holder embedded in the wall, glancing around once more. _I could just..._ he glanced over to the entrance again, discerning several shadowy forms. Cursing to himself he walked over to the nearest catapult, placing the torch on top of it, then sneaking outside again, heading back to the caravanners. "It's done." He said, clear by the spreading blaze behind him.

Retalm nodded, casting the same sleeping spell as before, watching as the catapult began to burn more furiously, waiting until Rom grabbed his arm. "They heard." He said, sensitive ears having caught the faint noise of the sentry screaming about fire. The night watch rushed towards the catapult, doing their best to put it out. In the confusion and smoke the caravan snuck inside of the court, hugging to the shadows of the walls, beginning to move up to the walkways where one of their golden targets was.

* * *

Anemos leapt backwards as the wooden weapon swung close to his face, beginning to circle around. Sena also fell into circling, staring hard at him. While it might have seemed to be an intense practice match to a casual observer, it was clear to both fighters that it meant a lot more to each. Anemos could tell Sena wanted to win, to beat him, very badly, and was almost willing to let himself lose if it would help her become less angry at him. Actually, that was half the reason he had offered it. However, at the same time, he knew if he went easy she'd most certainly just become further from him, so he was giving it his all. The bright torches that surrounded the field cast their pale glow on hsi adversary as she struck again.

* * *

The gold scaled monster was on top of a wall which surrounded most of the court, shouting down at the soldiers, directing them this way and that, trying to get them, in their state of confusion, to form some sort of organised fire fighting group. However he wasn't having the best of luck. "Idiotsss! Usse ssand, water, anything!" he cried out, paying absolutely no attention to his surroundings. His guards were watching the firefighting efforts as well, and thus all of them were caught off guard when seven caravanners smashed into them. That fight was very brief, and barely a fight at all. The golden retile tried to run, but a well aimed arrow brought him stumbling to the wooden floor on top of the wall before Rom leapt on top of him, his knife flickering eerily in the torchlight.

* * *

Sena swung her racquet again, the head bouncing off of Anemos's spear, before ducking under his counter stroke, bringing the haft upwards, not using the actual blade this time. Her quick reflexes were what saved her, allowing her to flip away, landing lightly on her feet, smiling to herself at the surprised look on Anemos's face, taking advantage of his shock and forcing him backwards, none of her blows connecting, but coming very close. She suspected that the fight was some way for them to get over one another's sniping, but he had gone too far for a simple practice match to be enough to forgive him. But at the same time she was happy for the opportunity. She wanted to win so badly, even though she wasn't quite sure why.

* * *

"Come on." Retalm said, picking up the key the golden lizard had been carrying, jerking his head forwards. Everyone set off hastily after him, having no desire to be spotted. They crouched low behind the raised sides of the wall, moving towards the stairs and quickly travelling down them. The fire had spread, leaping towards a second catapult, taking it over as it set its hungry orange and white teeth into the wood, gnawing away voraciously at its meal.

* * *

Another clatter rung out as the weapons met once more, Anemos finally having regained enough control to start attacking again, forcing Sena to make several movements to get away, before he himself stepped back, panting softly. Sena looked surprised that he hadn't pressed forwards, but she took the opportunity to lash out, leaping and covering the distance between them quickly, her racquet hitting hard on Anemos's arm as he moved away, making his face twist in pain.

* * *

A harsh yell came as the caravanners moved quickly up the stairs. Apparently the second lizard was more watchful and suspicious than the first. He grabbed a javelin from a stack lying nearby and hurled it towards the group, but it stopped in mid air, then Rom seized it, whipping it upwards, causing the lizards to cover themselves with their shields, giving enough time for their invaders to run up the stairs and engage them.

Despite being outnumbered, the monsters were clearly well trained. One was fighting Ria and Iris, twirling his sword in an almost mocking manner as he ducked and dodged under their blows, adding in an occasional flourish as he fought, a smirk clear on his face.

The single mage was very hard pressed to defend himself however, until a massive kind of his species, almost twice as tall as the normal ones, ran forwards swinging a giant mace, forcing the two Yukes to defend themselves with a wall of fire and lightning.

Kevin, Rom, and Verron were likewise engaged with another giant, the Lilty having drawn his sword to help the two when the golden leader ran forwards waving a spear to help his comrade. The long poled weapon far outreached any of the weapons the trio had, though it was no good in close combat, resulting in Rom and the golden one basically running around each other in circles, oen trying to stay away, one trying to get close.

* * *

A few seconds after Anemos had pulled away again Sena ended up gasping as the spear rapped on her side, the end without a blade once more twirling and hitting her. Anemos took advantage of her injury, stepping away to give himself a few brief moment's rest, rubbing his arm as Sena likewise backed up. The torches flickered as wind blew overhead, tousling both of their hair, sending it skittering around before they simultaneously darted forwards, weapons colliding sharply once more.

* * *

Retalm stepped to the side, having glanced down and noticed a rather menacing orange circle beneath his feet, a pillar of fire flying upwards, high into the sky, a few seconds later, a bolt of lightning zipping downwards almost at the same time and sending the giant lizard into convulsions, the scent of burning flesh making the air rancid as the monster furiously attacked Ferra in retaliation.

As Rom leaped after the golden lizard, the other giant whipped his mace upwards, catching teh selkie and causing him to land hard on the ground. In that moment of vulnerability Verron moved forwards, only to have himself kicked away as a round shield blocked his blow. Kevin, however, was not blocked, his sword stabbing upwards, taking the lizard through the neck and yanking out, turning to the golden one who had turned and began to run.

As a giant pillar of flames flared into the sky Iris made a jerky movement with her hand, tugging it downwards, right onto the lizard she and Ria were fighting, reducing him to ashes. She had refrained from using fire so far, aside from giving the blazes on the catapults a few gentle nudges to burn more brightly, because it would attract too much attention.

* * *

A leg swung low in a kick was something that Anemos did not epect to happen, and he fell backwards, one of his legs tugged out from under him. Sena shoved her racquet downwards, but he rolled to the side, his spear moving in a blind arc over his head to give himself a bit of space. The wild slash gave him that, and he leapt back up, glancing around quickly. A small pothole in the field caught his eye, and he shifted his position, trying to force Sena nearer to the dip.

* * *

Ferra crumpled to her knees as the haft of the mace slammed into her stomach, but that movement gave Retalm enough time to bash the big lizard`s head. Hard. Hard enough that it collapsed. The mage summoned a flurry of ice, attempting to freeze the two feathered beings, but before he could complete the prison Ria's axe killed him. He golden one kept running, before Rom stuck out his foot, tripping it, causing the monster to fall on its own spear and kill itself.

* * *

Sena saw a sudden shift in Anemos's eyes, something subtle, faint, but something different. He was no longer fighting just to defend and attack. As he moved and struck forwards she knew he was trying to force her backwards, and began to move accordingly, delaying the movements as much as possible, striking his shin with her practice weapon when he wasn't fast enough, but allowing herself to be backed up, waiting.

* * *

The fight up on the wall had not gone unnoticed, and a group of lizardmen grabbed weapons, realising the caravanners were the ones responsible for their predicament, yelling as they ran up the stairs. Unfortunately for them, Akrom and Retalm and Ria all had good aim with javelins, good enough at least, hurling them down from the pile the golden lizard had been using, leaving a fair number of them dead as they tried to surge upwards. Three remaining alive retreated, running downwards, though four javelins and an arrow put an end to them. The seven fighters took a brief moment to rest, Retalm and Ferra healing the injuries they had sustained, and then they headed downwards, running past the blazes, Iris flicking her fingers upwards, causing the catapults to burst into even larger conflagrations, and causing the ones trying to beat the fires down to yell and hiss out, some fleeing the scene, also burning.

The gate, shaped like a giant mouth, opened as both keys were pressed inside the set of locks standing outside of the golden portal, and then everyone rushed into the coliseum, weapons drawn. What met them was absolute silence, a few torches in the center casting a weak light outwards, showing against multiple round sacks, placed all around the edges of the stadium. "The tree's up there." Retalm whispered urgently. "Do not let any sparks near those bags; they have the explosive powder in them."

Further in the peaceful tree stood, glowing petal like extensions releasing a drop of myrrh as soon as the chalice was placed under it. Everyone kept glancing back towards the entrance to the room as the drop fell. As soon as it had the Yuke grabbed the chalice and handed it to Rom. "Alright, everyone around the tree now." He said. They encircled the said tree, before glancing over towards the main coliseum room. "Iris, can you se the torch?" he asked. The Clavat girl gave a terse nod, biting her lip. Ferra moved forwards, grabbing Retalm's hands with hers. "When I say now, then." The male Yuke said, his hands tightening very strongly about Ferra's. A few seconds passed before an odd ripple moved around everyone, and Retalm shouted out. "NOW!"

* * *

_Now!_ Came Anemos's thought as Sena moved back towards the dip. What happened next came as a shock, Sena didn't try to block his spear thrust, or move around it, but rather leapt forwards, crashing into him. Everything became a confused shuffle for a brief second, then Sena was perched on top of him, her left knee and hand pressed against his stomach and chest, and his knife resting on his throat lightly, Sena looking down at him, triumph in her eyes. "Your plans aren't perfect." She said, before moving the knife away, placing it down beside him.

* * *

The explosion rocked the entire court before it tore the structure into a few thousand pieces, brilliant inferno spreading outwards with tremendous force, splintering and sending stone flying, causing the wood to be hurled away from the center of the blast so quickly that the flames couldn't catch up with it. The outer stone walls of the court remained undamaged, though they were also severely blackened by the resultant explosion.

* * *

Anemos lay on the ground for a few moments before getting up, picking up his knife and tucking it inside his robes. "No they aren't, but I generally spend more than a few seconds coming up with them. Especially if they involve something much more important than a practice match."

* * *

Magic can create the strangest feelings. Everyone felt the shockwave and intense heat flying through them like a meteor burning through the air. What they did not feel was any pain or any rocking from the blast, all that resulted was the air around them being fried. When the burst of flames had faded away, when only the smoking and burning wreckage remained, Retalm and Ferra fell to the ground, Ferra resting her hands on her knees, Retalm just plain sprawled out, panting for air. "What did you do?" Ria asked, staring with awe at the two, as well as examining her completely unharmed body.

* * *

Sena shook her head slightly, going and retrieving her actual racquet. Anemos followed, keeping at a distance. "That one failed because I trusted my knowledge of you, I didn't expect you to pull something like that." He continued. Before Sena could speak, he quickly added something. "And that is most certainly only one of the many things I trust about you."

* * *

"I discovered... a piece of magic in the summer..." Ferra panted. "It allows us Yukes to turn incorporeal for as long as we want, but we can't move... I also found a way for us to spread it to others, but it is very demanding..." she explained. Kevin, however, was examining the myrrh tree.

"Including plants?" the Clavat asked, messing up his hair again absentmindedly.

"Yes, very much so. I would not have risked destroying a myrrh tree..."

* * *

Sena twitched slightly at Anemos's words, giving him a mistrustful look. Anemos flinched slightly. He had been telling the truth, but... However, a few seconds later the female Selkie nodded in acceptance of his words, then turned away, heading from the training field, leaving Anemos feeling rather confused.

* * *

"No you wouldn't rissssk destroying a tree, would you?" Came the demanding, angry noise. A lizardman stood, a true giant, horns from the back of his head, red armour adorning his limbs. Attached to one arm was a combination of a crossbow and a shield, several massive, javelin like arrows resting in the weapon. In his other hand was a giant battle axe, at least twice as tall as the Yukes. It wasn't fancy in the slightest, just a large, double bladed head, so much more menacing for the fact that it was clearly only made to kill. "But you would kill almost all my sssoldiersss, ruin my plansss." The monster took another step forwards, armor dusted with the ashes from the explosion, the fire flickering, lighting his frame from beneath, showing him in a very threatening light. Yellow eyes glowed angrily as he aimed the crossbow, smoke blowing and half obscuring him from view, his head and legs, as well as the points of arrows still visible.

Then he fired.

* * *

Ah you must all really hate cliffhangers by now... Alright, yes, I am taking a while to update, a long time actually. So if you want chapters out a little quicker, please review. That's what inspires me to write, knowing others are reading this. I could tell a story to empty air, but it just doesn't have any point... As for those who are reviewing often, thank you very much, I really appreciate it.

And yeah I edited the Lizardman King. I don't like his spear weapon, a normal spear would be so much more effective in a fight as far as I can tell. Or an axe, which is what I gave him.

Anyways. Sneak peek thingy: Amidst the flames left over from the explosion a battle rages with a fierce foe, weapons swinging sharply. But while their foe is strong, he is most of all intelligent, something which makes the fight all the more difficult.


	24. Beyond Understanding

Yay super long time between updates... I really do need to keep updating more often, don't I? I just keep getting sidetracked and yeah... Anyways. I'm probably going to put my other story on hiatus, since I'm giving focus to other stuff... But things are going to really speed up soon... We just have to get past Daemon's Court and Selepation Cave, and then... Well. You'll see. Hehehe.

* * *

The arrows met a wall of ice in mid flight, the centre one's tip poking through the sheet o frozen water. The ice broke, vanishing in a trail of crystalline dust, blown lightly away by the wind. By that time the monster had vanished back into the smoke and flames.

A second burst of arrows flew from the side, pure luck causing the sharp bolts to only tear holes in the smoke, and a small red line along Rom's shoulder, nothing else. Ria and Kevin both plucked the arrows from the ground, hurling them back in the general direction of the smoke like javelins. A faint breeze shoved the smoke aside briefly, a flash of armour visible between the black clouds, and everyone moved aside as another five shots flew through the air.

"Coward!" Ria shouted out at the monster.

"No, merely sssmart." Came the smug hiss as he slid back into the smoke.

A growl escaped the Lilty as she stared around. "What do we do?" she asked everyone.

Ferra raised her hands upwards, and a cone of ice blew over them, shielding them from arrows. The sound of several more smashing against the ice rang out a few seconds later. "We can't risk moving the chalice., or ourselves. That would give him a good shot, plus, with all the smoke, we would be wandering in circles. Rom, can you hear at all which direction he's coming from?"

Rom shook his head. "No, not... no. The issue is that, well, everything's burning, the wood and such is making way too much crackling and creaking for anyone to-" He cut off, jumping back from the ice as the sound of another quintet of arrows smacking into the ice reverberated within the shelter, right behind him.

"So we either have to wait until he runs out of arrows and is forced to come over to us..." Ferra murmured. "Or we need to get rid of that bow of his. Since if Iris were to control the fire.."

"I have no clue where he is, I could cause a huge blaze and make the fire leap up everywhere, but we'd get burned by the air heating up..." Iris said with a slight nod.

Retalm shrugged slightly. "Well, how do we do that?" he asked. "I mean, while I would rather not be pessimistic, it will be very difficult to get the weapon away from him, especially if he stays far away. And Verron's arrows would not be able to puncture his armour, or maim the arm using the bow well enough.."

Ferra nodded, glancing about. Her head lowered, murmured words running around the cone of ice. "Ah, that could work!" she suddenly said. "What we need is a sword, or something else like that."

"But we'd have to leave the field to..." Kevin said. "Unless you want to use one of our weapons?"

"No, no. We need a lizardman's sword, it will be much better, and more effective."

"So who goes out and gets it?" Retalm asked.

Ria raised her hand, but Rom shook his head at her. "Nah, not you. I'll go grab it. I'm quick, agile, and have a better sense of hearing, meaning I may be able to dodge an arrow or two. Plus I'll be in and out quicker. It was me, basically?" he asked with a small wink.

Ferra lowered her head, running a feathered hand down a scratch along her helm. "Yes, it probably had to be." She admitted.

"Well then, I'm off. See you all in a minute, just get ready to raise some more ice up, hm?" Ferra and Retalm both nodded, and the ice vanished once more, Akrom leaping quickly away as another set of arrows stabbed into the ground.

There was silence for what seemed like hours, but as is the way of things, time appeared to be much longer than it was. Half a minute was the total time, but everyone was frozen in place, just... waiting, tense. Ferra had her hand raised, ready to cast another blizzard spell. _What if I sent him to his death? What if dies because of this? What if h-_ The thoughts cut away when a furious, pained scream rang out, and a few seconds later Rom appeared from amongst the smoke, sliding into the crystal's field, a large scimitar in one hand, three arrows tracking after him, stopping once ice yet again formed a protective layer around the caravanners.

Rom did not look very good, a series of cuts covering his body, and the stain of red on his knife. Ferra gave a relieved sigh, rushing over to the Selkie with Retalm. "You're alright." She murmured quietly.

Akrom laughed. "Hah, miasma or a stupid lizard couldn't kill me." He said, before leaning forwards, coughing and gasping, red appearing on his hand as he covered his mouth, a pained look on his face. "Oh, well, that's kinda gross..." he mumbled, examining the blood he had coughed up. However, a few minutes later all the pain had faded from his face, and he was grinning again after being healed. "Kinda ran into the boss out there, turns out its quicker to use a knife than a crossbow, I got hi arm pretty darn good."

"It looked like he got you as well." Verron remarked. "That one cut across your chest.."

"Ah, well, he probably did, I didn't really notice, but I also managed to slash two of his arrows so they wouldn't fire proper. Anyways, I believe you wanted a sword?" Akrom said, nodding over to the weapon, looking a bit perturbed and rubbing a hand over his chest.

Ferra gave a nod, picking up the blade, tearing away the wood and using magic to slice the metal into ten jagged pieces. "There..." she murmured. "Now he'll have to fight up close."

"I still don't get how a bit of metal will help. We can't see him enough to throw those accurately."

"Have any of you heard of magnetism?" The shaking of heads aside from Retalm's caused Ferra to nod. "I'll explain it later then." She said. An once again the ice feel away and five shots flew towards the caravanners, tumbling awkwardly and falling to the ground as ice formed around them. The next second Ferra hurled two of the sharp metal pieces into the smoke from the direction of the arrows, sending a jolt of electricity after them. A sudden scream rang out, a hissing, evil noise which crashed through the air, grating upon the ears of the listeners, and then was followed by a steady string of curses.

From the area directly opposite to the last direction from which the arrows had come the monster fired another set, and Ferra once more hurled the sharps of metal through the air, and once more a furious and pained shout rang around, over the crackling of the wood burning. This was followed by a certain reptile stepping from the smoke, eyes blazing furiously, three long cuts around his arm, and a deep gash, the metal chunk still buried inside of it. "Ssssssso you figured out a way passsst my arrowsss then..." he spst, tossing the crossbow away, now mangled by two holes through it, one piercing the holding area for the arrows. "Come and fight me then." He added in a deadly hiss, hefting the axe, and barreling forwards, slashing in a long, sweeping stroke which caused everyone to leap away to avoid being cut.

Akrom and Ria both moved forwards, Akrom hopping over the next swing of the long handled axe, Ria ducking under it. However, one clawed hand came up, meeting the Selkie adn throwing him away, over a scaled shoulder, paying no heed as a dagger ripped away a scale and traced a thin red line along the monster's neck. Ria's axe, however, did considerably more damage, a rather sharp noise ringing out as it crashed through the armour adorning the monster's leg, which drew sharpl backawards and kicked forwards, hurling her back to her friends.

Ferra stepped back, away from the fight, whispering softly again, helm down as she moved her hands, placing them behind her, leaving her staff on the ground. Retalm gave the other Yuke a curious look, before summoning a burst of fire. The king of the lizards seemed to just shrug it off, but when Iris kept the flames from dying, in close contact with his skin, he hissed in discomfort, surging forwards, forcing the Clavat to abandon her assault and defend herself. However, that was enough time for Akrom to leap up onto the back of the king, burying his knife deep in the neck, and for Kevin adn Ria to both attack as well, aiming for the throat also.

An curious laughing noise echoed out from the dark head and teeth snapped shut sharply over Kevin's arm, making him yelp out in pain. Then, a few seconds later, however, Kevin wanted to clap his hands over his ears as his attacker let out a another ghastly scream, dropping him in the process, an arrow sticking from one of the yellow eyes, having shut it permanently.

As another stream of curses followed, the black monster barged forwards once again, right to the center of the barrier, seizing the chalice. "Let's e how you all survive without this!" he shouted, gripping the axe near the head, swinging the sharp blade through the air. However, the metal suddenly stopped, dragging towards Ferra's hand, where she held another shard of the sword, tugging her arm back, the king's hand dragging with it. She hurled the piece of steel away, and the axe was ripped from the clawed grasp of the monster.

A furious snort echoed out, and the black lizard charge forwards, grabbing Ferra and hauling her into the air. As the carvanners tried to approach him his tail lashed, knocking them back away. "You hurt me, you're the one who has been causing me to lose this fight!" he shouted. "You!" the grip tightened, squeezing hard, seeking to kill the Yuke, when a feathered hand reached down, an ominous, deep purple clod surrounding it, grabbing the king's snout. "What're you going to do with that?" he asked with a laugh, before suddenly freezing, letting go. Ferra fell, keeping her grip on the scaled head, drawing it downwards so the monster was hunched over. Verron kept an arrow trained on the Lizardman King, but hesitated to do anything else, watching in shocked fascination as the scales began to dissolves into miasma under the Yuke's grip, waves of the noxious gas boiling off of the scales and monster like steam rising when water is poured over hot metal. Blood started to fall as the miasma kept fleeing from the monster, whimpering moans and pleas for mercy echoing over the crackling of the flames, but nothing came, Ferra remained in her position, holding the reptilian snout still with deadly calm.

The King's eyes flared up in horror. _How? How can one do that? Who are you? _He tried to speak, to demand answers as he was vanishing, but nothing came. All that he could see was the flames burning behind Ferra, the merciless hold keeping him from moving. For a second the fires flared, and he saw something, a flicker of... something. Like a black cloud forming behind the Yuke, spreading into bat-like wings, two red eyes burning under the helm. Then the decomposition suddenly accelerated, one last scream ringing through the air, then a skeleton collapsed in a heap of armour, blowing away soon after as well, leaving nothing but the metal that had shielded the monster behind. Everyone stared in shock and awe at Ferra as she lowered her hand, miasma streaming away from it as the red of the monster's blood billowed away, just like the smoke from the now dying embers of the fire. "What're you all looking at?" Ferra asked, panting for breath, hands pressed to her chest "Come on, let's get out of here."

Everyone was too numb with shock to argue, Verron grabbing the chalice, everyone else aside from retalm began to leave. The other Yuke headed over towards Ferra, gently moving to support her, and let out a shocked exclamation when she kicked his leg and shoved him away, turning adn walking along by herself. "What is wrong with you...?" Retalm asked, moving quickly after everyone. _And how did you do that?_

* * *

Hehe, well, did you HONESTLY expect me not to have another character become rather... mysterious once Anemos had revealed basically everything? Nope, now, what the heck is up with Ferra, hm? I mean... Well, the thing with magnetism, classic Yuke intelligence. But that little bit of magic at the end? And yes, I know it was a short chapter, I wanted to get something out because yeah, I want to continue to work on the story. And I think I may manage to do the about a week and a half between updates for this for a bit. But we'll see.


	25. Teeth

Ah the next chapter. Onto the Selepation Cave. I hated the cave worm, that boss was so annoying to beat. And we get an actual explanation from the last chapter, yay!

Oh and also. VERY sorry for taking forever to upload this, I kind of got out of the habit of writing and yeah... Well, hopefully I can do another chapter within this next month or whatever huh...? To those who're still reading this, I really am sorry.

* * *

"Ferra...?" Retalm asked hesitantly. No one had seen her kick him, and he didn't want everyone annoyed at her, but he still planned to be very cautious about the Yuke. They were heading back, almost at the Fields of Fum. "Do you mind me asking what exactly you did...?"

Ferra remained silent for so long that everyone expected no answer to be forthcoming, but to their surprise Ferra spoke. "In one of the books in the Moschet Library, there was outlined a spell that allows one to destroy a monster by converting it back to miasma. The catches are that you must have a sample of the miasma, for example, having cut it and using some of the blood to fuel the spell, and also, it wears greatly on the caster." Ferra explained. "I'm sorry for being rather ill-tempered afterwards, however, I was in a lot of pain, and that can't just be flung aside by a cure spell, there's no way to block it out. It will cause pain even without a cure spell."

"Wait, wait..." Verron said, staring at Ferra. "You snuck into the library, even when Lynum specifically said don't go in there...? You're lucky you weren't caught!"

"I was actually..." Ferra said, fiddling with her hands awkwardly. "He was kind enough to let me go, but on the promise that I didn't tell anyone of you some other stuff. And don't ask. It's things, magic that are much better left unsaid and unused. Things which are much more deadly than what I used..."

"Alright, I can understand that. Now what about the magnetism or whatever you called it?" Verron asked, eyes gleaming curiously.

"Ah. Magnetism is a property of some metals, in which they can be attracted to other metals with the same property. The swords of the Lizardmen we fought at the Veo Lu Sluice are made mainly of a metallic metal, and since their equipment seems to be the same no matter the rank... Well, I used the sword, and its pieces, magnetised them after throwing them, so they would be attracted to the arrows and axe of the king. And since he was moving, the pieces would also be moving, and, well, like they did, hopefully run into him and cause some fairly serious damage." Verron nodded as he listened, seeming rather impressed.

"Would that work for other monsters? I mean, could we keep some of the metal bits around maybe and use them?" the Lilty asked curiously.

Ferra nodded slowly. "That would be possible I suppose..." she murmured, about to speak when seven names were called out in rapid succession. Sena was waving to everyone, while Anemos stood some distance off, a quiet nod towards them the only motion he made, both waiting near the edge of the massive barrier which surrounded the Fields of Fum. As soon as the caravan was inside the larger protective shield Sena rushed forwards, checking on all her friends while Anemos approached more cautiously, glancing between everyone. "What happened?" he asked. "Was there a fire?"

Curious looks were exchanged before mostly everyone realized that ashes and soot were clinging to them, little patches here and there.

"In a sense. We kind of blew up the entire Daemon's Court."

Ria had never seen Anemos look so perplexed and astonished, bursting out laughing as he began to nod then whipped his head around. "Come again?" he asked in shock.

"They were preparing for some form of attack..." Retalm explained. "They had stored a large amount of explosive powder inside the actually main building, and all we had to do was set it alight."

Anemos remained looking shocked, but shut his mouth, nodding a little. "Ah, I see..." he murmured softly. "I take it that everyone is alright, though...?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Cuts, scrapes, bruises, the basic stuff of fighting monsters, nothing major.

"Well, it's good that everyone is fine." Anemos said softly with a dip of his head. "How long do you think you'll all want to rest?"

Various glances were exchanged. After the whole fight and everything... Well, Selepation Cave wasn't supposed to be the scariest of places, but still, anywhere with monsters was dangerous. "Perhaps three or four days." Ferra said, making the decision, given the multiple glances that had been tossed her way.

* * *

A massive blast of wind rocked over the caravanners, howling fitfully as it swirled and swung its way between various rocks and into and out of oddly shaped holes within the stones, eerie screechy noises and deep moans ringing out in a cacophony of noises, dying away for a time before another huge blast of wind followed after one the heels of the first. Everyone shielded their eyes at the entrance to the cave as bits of grit flung towards them, before moving quickly forwards, moving inside the spacious area. When they were through the initial tight entrance, the winds became much calmer, though still easily strong enough to whip around clothes and hair. "No wonder there's the rumour that all the wind in the world comes from this one spot, all the winds from the cave get compressed at the entrance..." Ferra observed.

Various nods met the words as the group continued further in, careful to stay in the middle of the cave, away from the deep pits which appeared, sloping downwards into blackness, a fall no one wanted to take. Another gust of wind pushed the air around, causing many shivers as the cold air was forced against skin. Anemos smiled a little when he saw the motions. "Now what did I say about dressing warmly, because it'd be much colder in the cave than outside?" he asked, taking a bundle of fabric from his back and setting it down on the ground, unwinding it calmly, handing various warmer clothes, mainly hats and gloves, out to most of the members, but he did toss the two other Selkies a jacket each. "Next time maybe you'll trust me?" he asked, looking towards Rom, and giving a slight glance to Sena. Rom had steadfastly refused to believe a cave could get as cold as it was in the winter, and Sena had somewhat sided with him on that, something which irked Anemos to no end, likely the reason he was looking a little smug that he had been right.

"Are you sure the gloves won't get in the way of our weapons?" Sena asked, choosing to ignore the comment.

"They have some padding on the fingers so that you can grip things well. Yes, you'll be able to handle things fine. Now come on, let's get through here already."

And so they went, walking forwards, not encountering anything for a decent portion of time, actually, until...

Two familiar green coloured monsters stood, walking along a part of the cave, on both sides a sharp drop off. "Here's a question. Why don't we just go down and not bother trying to not fall off? I mean, we could travel along teh bottom and climb up when we have to..." Verron asked, looking between everyone as he strung his bow.

"Simple, those drops are pits. Meaning we would have to go down and back up and down and back up. And also, they are extraordinarily deep as far as I am aware, and very straight downwards. And I'm not sure I want to know what lurks down at the bottom of them." Retalm said, a pale blue light swirling around his hand. At a nod to Verron, an arrow flew and a blizzard spell was released. Neither of the two lizardmen had a chance, leaving the way clear to continue on.

* * *

"Hmm..." Retalm said, staring up at the gate in frustration. Nothing, absolutely nothing, seemed to be opening it. They had tried various spells, brute force, everything. And Ria's light tapping of the odd purple crystals hanging down, producing an odd musical tone with her axe knocking against them, was not helping his temper. "Ria, would you please stop that?" he finally demanded, temper worn thin.

Ria threw her axe down, aggravated. "Alright, fine, sheesh!" She said, slumping down. "We've been waiting here for at least half an hour, trying to shove it open, tried to basically blow it up, we've tried everything! So how are we supposed to keep going, huh?" she demanded.

"I don't know, try _thinking_, perhaps!" Retalm growled out, before inhaling and clutching his hands together.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Ria demanded, her temper flaring up quickly.

Iris stepped between the two, looking between both, giving them a look which made both the Yuke and the Lilty feel rather ashamed for fighting. "We're supposed to work together, not argue..." she murmured.

Everyone had spread out to think or try things after they couldn't move past the door, Rom and Sena quietly talking together, while Kevin, Iris, Ferra, and Verron had all began to speak as well, Iris leaving the group to prevent the fight before going back. Anemos was staring outwards, standing right at the edge of one of the pits, just staring downwards curiously, until Sena noticed and yanked him away, calling him an idiot.

"I know the previous caravan mentioned something about it." Kevin said with a frown. "They said they had troubles getting past the door, but they never really talked much about the cave..." he mumbled with a frown.

"And you can't recall anything." Ferra said, to which Kevin nodded. After another few minutes Ria tapped the crystals a few more times, before apologising as Retalm turned to her. Suddenly Kevin moved forwards, hitting his own weapon against the purple rocks.

"Oh for goodness sake, save annoying us for later!" Retalm growled.

"No, shut up for a second." Kevin commented lightly, flicking his rapier between the two. "That's it... That's what these are here for, I can't believe it took me so long to realise! Ria, Retalm, hit the other two when I say now, alright?" Kevin said eagerly. Everyone gathered nearby, watching as the three weapons hit the crystals, a different, calmer and happier note ringing out into the air as the three sounds melded together harmoniously. "Hah!" Kevin shouted as the door creaked slowly open. "Got it!"

"So, you have to hit the crystals as one to open the door..." Rom said, moving and grabbing the chalice with a small laugh, tugging it close to his body as another gust blew through, this one strong enough that everyone shielded their eyes from it.

"But aside from frustrating a caravan, what purpose does it serve?" wondered Ferra quietly, though only Anemos heard her, giving a worried nod towards the Yuke in recognition of her words. _What purpose indeed... the only thing I can think of is to alert _something_ of our presence..._

* * *

And so they travelled further, moving into an area within the cave that was dotted with small pools of water, apparently as deep as the dips around the cave, though the liquid made it hard to tell, obscuring light more quickly. Skirting around the small holes, they kept moving on until there was a sudden splashing noise. Everyone whirled about to see a fishlike creature hop from a pool, then several others from other pools of water. Slowly, each pit was revealed to have one of the monsters within it. "This... is going to be a problem." Verron murmured, an arrow aiming into the tightest throng. There was silence for the longest time, no one moving, until all as one the sahagins attacked, lunging forwards in one wave.

While they were not the strongest of creatures, there certainly were a LOT of them, and the green bodies shoved forwards, claws slashing out, tail flailing, aiming to maim the caravanners in any way possible. Rom darted from side to side, his daggers stabbing quickly, hauling Sena and Retalm back as they were threatened to be cut off from the main group.

Verron, after firing two arrows, had put down his bow and drawn his short sword, which was much more useful in close combat, slashing and stabbing quickly with it beside Kevin, whose blade was poking with deadly precision. Ferra and Retalm had moved to the center of the group, sending out bursts of magic, causing bolts of lightning and brilliant flames to burn and shock the fish monsters.

Iris had taken the flames from one of Ferra's attacks, and was using it alongside her sword to slash and strike, to burn and sending some of them scurrying back into the water, extinguishing the flames which clung to them like little painful ropes. Sena was swinging her racquet, giving hard blows to each of the monsters, and, whenever there was a brief lull near her, holding the racquet out, gathering a ball of energy around it and flicking the weapon, sending it flying off, smashing into one of the monsters and killing it.

After a time the fight ended, and everyone took a few minutes break to rest and recover, before once more moving forwards, further into the cave. Into a deeper part, where the winds once again became stronger, and two monsters barred their path.

Unlike Lynum, the gigas was smaller, as well as wearing a collection of tattered rags over its purple skin, anger and violence burning in its eyes as it gave a guttural growl. "Caravanners!" came the roar as it charged forwards at them. The second monster was bird like, with oddly coloured, almost stone like feathers, and charged at the group of nine as well.

Kevin's rapier slashed at the gigas as it roared past, but was tossed down from a swing of the arm. _How strong is Lynum if this one can do that!?_ Came the shocked thought as he hauled himself to his feet. The purple monster aimed a punch at the two Lilties, who both jumped aside to avoid it. The monster whirled, growling deeply and throwing another punch, focussing on the two smaller fighters.

Meanwhile the cockatrice had run forwards in the confusion, stabbing its beak viciously forwards, hitting Anemos and Iris, leaving them frozen as stone. Rom, however, was too quick to be caught by the bird, and ran around it, leaping over and continuing to move side to side, ducking and weaving, away from the beak, before the bird paused and exhaled a cloud of poisonous gas at him. Given how wide the blast was he was caught, coughing and backing away quickly. Unfortunately for the monster, it left itself wide open, the sharpened edge of Sena's racquet leaving a deep cut on its neck before the blunt part smashed down on its head, killing the bird.

The gigas was continuing to roar and throw violent punches, trying to kill both Lilties, a berserk fury in its eyes. While Ferra was treating the poisoned and petrified caravanners, and Retalm healing Kevin, who had been tossed aside a second time, ending up half conscious on the ground, Verron had drawn his sword, slashing the arm that once more pummeled the ground next to him, Ria's axe leaving a deep cut in the monster's chest. The gigas roared in frustration as Iris stabbed it in the back, whirling around, wrenching her sword from her hands, and sending a blast of icy breath at the clavat, knocking her backwards and leaving her shivering awfully.

"Now, you two are dead!" it roared out, inhaling again. Obviously it didn't expect both Lilties to leap _towards _it as it prepared the attack, two blades slashing almost simultaneously into the monster's chest, leaving another few deep wounds. The icy blast exploded outwards once more, but both Lilties, being rather short, barely even felt the blast. "Got you now!" came the next thunderous roar, a sweeping arm knocking both across the icy rock, charging after the two once more, seeking to hurl them from within the chalice's protective field. However, that ended up being its undoing, as it once again hurled itself recklessly at them, the two slashed in unison, Ria's axe stabbing deep into the purple neck while Verron's sword embedded itself between two ribs. The gigas gasped out quietly, before slumping over. The good thing was that it was dead, the bad thing was that it took half the caravan to toss the body from the two Lilties, neither of whom seemed too happy about being almost crushed.

* * *

After the fight against the pair of monsters had finished, everyone continued to walk along calmly, but still looking about carefully. However, the time without fights lulled them all into a false sense of security, as no one was ready when a sahagin burst from its cover among some rocks, running forwards and tackling two of the members off of the narrow ledge they had been travelling across, down into a pit.

Well, it turned out the pits just had black stone around the bottom, making it look deeper. Not that it was exactly _easy_ to get up, but... The sahagin had died in its reckless attack, one of Rom's daggers stabbed in its neck. The Selkie grabbed the fish like carcass and hurled it away from him and Sena, who had been the second member to fall down into the pit. "You alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yeah... just a bit sore... We rolled down the side kind of?" she asked. This pit was not a vertical fall, but a steeply sloped one.

"Mhm... Oi, guys! Mind throwin' us a rope or something?" Rom called up loudly to the caravanners who had gathered over the pit and were looking down. Ria nodded, moving away, while everyone else waited.

"We'll have to tie a few together, give me a minute." She called out.

Rom sighed slightly, tapping his foot impatiently, then looked to Sena, noticing her leaning heavily against the cold wall. "What's wrong?"

"I think I may have twisted my ankle." She murmured, shivering a little. "Like... really badly..." Rom sighed, moving over to her and letting her lean on his shoulder instead.

"I don't want you frozen." He said in an explanation as Sena gave him a curious look. She just nodded, before stiffening at an odd sound emitting from the edge of the pit, a kind of odd snuffling, sucking noise. What was most disturbing though, was that the sahagin had vanished, aside from its tail, which suddenly disappeared into the blackness. And, shuffling from the dark part, came an bulbous monster. It was rotund, had a blue carapace, no noticeable eyes, and moved on stubby legs, a round mouth gaping, almost large enough to swallow a caravanner standing up. Small teeth formed a pointy ring inside of the opening, and the worm like creature gave another inhale, slurping the last bit of the sahagin's tail into its maw. Sena stared in shock while Rom raised his dagger. "Well, this isn't good." He murmured.

Sena nodded, aiming her racquet, a white ball of light swirling around it once more before it launched forwards, smashing against the monster's hide. That caused it to briefly pause its slow approach, but came nowhere near stopping it. It just basically ignored the attack. "Okay, this is a lot worse than not good, that should've done something!" she yelped out, staring with horror.

"How are we supposed to kill something like that?" Ferra asked up top, not wanting to risk magic, if that would even affect the thing, given how it was getting too close to the others.

Retalm shook his head. "Cave worm! I've never heard of how to kill them, Anemos, have-?" He turned his helm, then glanced downwards. "_What are you doing?_" he demanded in a shout as the third Selkie skidded down the rocks.

Rom's attention was distracted by Retalm's shocked yell, looking upwards, hearing Anemos's voice echo slightly as well. "Move!" came the command, and Rom moved to the side, dragging Sena with him. _Is he trying to get himself killed, at that speed he'll end up smashing right into it! He even left his spear up top!_ Well, Rom didn't have time to think that out, as words take time to form, but their general meaning appeared in a flicker of lightning fast thought. Then he noticed something, a small, black vial in one hand of Anemos, an icicle like dagger clenched in the other. Anemos didn't bother trying to stop at the bottom, using his speed to dive forwards at the monster, plunging his arm right into the mouth, stabbing upwards, the tip of the shiny white blade stabbing up through the blue armour. Nothing moved for a few seconds, then the monster began to dissolve to miasma. As soon as enough of it had faded away, Anemos staggered back a few paces, the dagger falling with a clatter to the ground, the wielder hunching over, kneeling and pressing his head to the ground, arm clutched tight to his chest.

Both the two Selkies moved quickly over to him, trying to get him to sit up, but he just shook his head slightly. Though neither could see it, two streaks of tears were running down his face and his teeth were grinding together as a pool of red began to form under his arm, already colouring his robes and soaking them. Sena looked on in shock as the blood began to pool before yelling up to Ferra and Retalm.

So it was, over twenty minutes later, the five emerged from the pit, Anemos staggering over to a wall to lean and rest against, the sleeve of the arm he had thrust into the monster's mouth ripped to tatters, more holes than intact cloth, the front of his robes, as well as the knees and both sleeves, dyed red. The silver eyes were closed, his face oddly pale, breathing coming softly and tiredly. "I need... a few minutes..." he muttered softly.

Everyone nodded, though none but the Yukes were quite sure what had happened. Both Lilties elected to go on watch for any approaching monsters, Kevin going with them while two worried Selkies and a Clavat talked to the two healers. "What happened to him?"

Retalm sat down, sighing. "Are you absolutely sure you want to know? It is not nearly... happy or anything close."

"Tell us." Sena commanded.

"Very well... Cave worms are powerful monsters, known for their ability to eat mostly anything." Retalm began. "When they grow large enough they produce a light gas which allows them to move by floating, and the inside of their mouth becomes covered with a very hard armour, akin to their outer shell. However... The armour grows from multiple teeth."

"So...?" Iris asked, expecting she wouldn't like the answer.

"Look at his sleeve." Everyone did as Retalm commanded. "His entire arm was like that, down to the bone. The cave worms can rotate their teeth about fifteen degrees to shred anything."

Iris stared in shock, clapping a hand over her mouth, while Sena made a slight retching noise, leaning against Rom for support, who shuddered at the thought. "Oh god..." he muttered. "Is he going to recover?"

"He will, the curing spell is currently working on replenishing the blood he lost." Retalm said calmly. "However, we need to wait at least a half hour before he is fit to go on." Everyone nodded quietly, while Sena made her way over to Anemos, sitting down beside him.

To her surprise the Selkie was still awake. "Why bother coming over here?" he asked softly.

"Because I want to know why you... well. Risked _that_ happening." She said, gesturing to his arm.

"One arm or two lives, hard choice." Came the sarcastic reply, silver eyes half shut, though there was pain lingering in them. "Also, I didn't pour out all the poison, some remained in the vial, it's a thick liquid. So I still have it for emergencies, and I don't think that monster would've died to much else."

Sena shrugged slightly, looking uncomfortable, gently patting his shoulder. "Sorry." She murmured, surprised by how... distant he seemed. "Just... if you need a break after we get going again, tell us." She added quietly, going back to everyone else.

"I can't think of anything I'd rather not fight than a fully grown one of those..." Retalm was saying as she returned.

Kevin had rejoined the group while Sena had talked to Anemos. "Yeah, one issue..." he murmured. "I'm pretty sure a full grown one is guarding the myrrh tree..."

* * *

-headdesk- Anemos apparently will not stop being spotlight hoggy. Okay well. Maybe kind of, soon enough. After Selepation cave, though given that he could be called the main main character, well, yeah... And yes, I know I did skip some parts and such, but, really, fight scenes get to be so... repetitive at times. That's why I try to come up with new stuff and all, but... yeah. Hope you liked this chapter.

ANYWAYS next chapter: So they managed to kill a small one of the cave worms. But is it even possible to kill one which is fully grown? Sometimes running away is the only option, but with such strong winds is that even possible?


End file.
